Origin of the Digital Eggs
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- The hunt for the Digital Eggs is on! Episode 6: Parallelmon faces off against Victory Team and Nasem heads into the enemies' shadow, with a daring mission to rescue the International DigiDestined.
1. Volcano of Courage

**Author's Notes:** Ever wonder how the Digital Eggs came to be? This story happens three months of Armageddemon's defeat and all the DigiDestined are in it, including the International ones. Two new DigiDestined would appear. Basically, the ages of the DigiDestined are the same from Armageddemon's defeat. Ever wonder how the rest of the Digi-Eggs looked like and what the new forms were?

In this story are details about the Digi-Eggs and the Digimon's new form in them. Also, the Junior DigiDestined: Daisuke; Iori and Miyako, get their own crests and their Digimon go ultimate independently. This time, the rest of the Senior DigiDestined, minus Taichi and Yamato, get their Digimon up to mega. Some of the International DigiDestined receive new crests and have their Digimon go up as high as mega.

Teresa is one of the two new DigiDestined and she's Daisuke's age. She appeared before in Digital Prom Dance. I never saw Diablomon Strikes Back completely, but I did see some clips of it, and from what I saw... One of the clips had War Greymon's head and Metal Garurumon's head raise to Omnimon's body, when a strong breeze happened, Sora clenched onto Taichi and not onto Yamato. Maybe hinting on whom she'd be with?

Nasem is the second new DigiDestined and he has quite some history. For starters, he's 13 and is an orphan. Where the first two Digimon Seasons and first four Digimon movies stopped, Origin of the Digital Eggs continues on and finishes it. Some mysteries would be resolved and pasts revealed. The couples would eventually appear, but here is the spoiler:

1. Takeru/Hikari (Takari) - 2. Taichi/Sora (Taiora) - 3. Koushiro/Mimi (Koumi) - 4. Daisuke/Teresa (Dairesa) - 5. Yamato/Anna (Annato) - 6. Joe/Joy (Kison) - 7. Patamon/Gatomon (PataGato) - 8. Charomon/Veemon (CharoV) - 9. Michael/Catherine (Mikerine) - 10. Iori/Maria (Mariody) - 11. Ken/Miyako (Keyako) - 12. Agumon/Biyomon (AguBiyo) - 13. Floramon/Gabumon (FloraGabu) - 14. Betamon/Palmon (BetaPal) - 15. Yuri/Jun (Yunij)

Remia...

**Summary: **Its full name is Section 9: Digimon 02: Origin of the Digital Eggs. Its motto is 'Remember your origin'. Daisuke is away with Veemon and his family, to Algeria, where Daisuke meets the Mason family and falls in love with Teresa Mason. It happens three months after Armageddemon's defeat. Takeru gives Koushiro his D-Terminal to study the Digi-Eggs. Koushiro contacts Daisuke via messenger and Daisuke heads to the Digi-World to investigate into the Digi-Eggs. Teresa and Veemon go along with him and Teresa receives her Digimon and crest, as Daisuke receives his crest. Later on, the rest of the Junior DigiDestined join Daisuke and Teresa in the Digi-Egg hunt and investigation. The hunt takes them to the Eastern; Western; Northern and Southern quadrants. In the mean time, the International DigiDestined go on an adventure of their own, away from Earth and the Digital World. Back on Earth, the DigiDestined get their own problems. It turns into a three side story: 1. The DigiDestined in the Digi-World; 2. The International DigiDestined in the Realm of Charges; 3. The DigiDestined on Earth.

_Digimon 02: Origin of the Digital Eggs_

By Scentomon

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Courage... - Trail through the ashes of fire! - Friendship... - Form relations like stars! - Love... - Maneuver through the emotions! - Reliability... - The independence of one! - Knowledge... - Brilliance of a Mind! - Sincerity... - Truth of the Purity! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

**Episode 1:** Volcano of Courage

Three months have passed since Armageddemon was defeated. The Motomiya family decided to leave Odaiba, Japan for awhile and maybe even settle in Algeria. The city was one of the country's ports: Oran. Jun was frustrated in leaving Japan, but she couldn't do anything. Daisuke was more accepting, since he knew he could never have Hikari, though he'd still miss his DigiDestined friends. However, Veemon was with him and that was comfort enough.

Daisuke brought in another box and put it on the ground of his own room. The house was big and the settling in had just started. Daisuke had his own spacious room, with a bed for him and another for Veemon, including an up-to-date computer on his study. He had a big closet to put his clothes in. Jun also had her own room, with a bed for herself and a make-up counter for herself, with a big closet and laptop.

Nashza: Daisuke's father, had a fortune and was able to afford such a house. Daisuke and Jun had to learn French and Arabic, but it was fine with Daisuke at least. Nashza knew French well and was fine in Arabic. Veemon was excited about living in a new country and learning new languages; it kept his mind off of Gatomon and the Digimon back in Japan. Luckily for the Motomiyas, they could decorate their own home as they liked.

Daisuke had the key to his room and he had in mind some ideas for his room. Not forgetting anything, Daisuke did bring along his blue D-3 and D-Terminal, which were already on his study, close by his computer. One of the things was that Daisuke had to adjust to the different time zone in Algeria. Nashza did have some contact in Oran and it was his co-worker and friend Nick Mason.

Nashza had decided to setup an electronics store in Oran, close to his home, which initiated in the Motomiya family moving to Oran. Nashza had discussed it with Ninto: Daisuke's mother, and she agreed, saying that Odaiba was becoming somewhat dangerous, with all the evil Digimon appearing. Daisuke had accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation, returning home after soccer practice and hadn't told his parents that he knew.

Daisuke had told Veemon and when his parents told him and Jun, he argued to let Veemon move with them and surprisingly, his parents were fine with it, accepting it from the start. On that same fateful day, he told his fellow DigiDestined, with the Digimon with them. Daisuke closed his eyes and let his mind trail back into that memory...

* * *

_... Flashback..._

The DigiDestined were all in Koushiro's computer lab and Daisuke had just told them of his family's plans. Veemon was by his side and it was in the afternoon outside. The DigiDestined were completely speechless, as were their Digimon. Koushiro was the quickest to recover and he broke the silence.

"This was expected. Sooner or later one of us would drift away from the rest." He informed, sighing.

"It's a good thing we have our own website." Iori smiled.

"Yeah, with all of us having e-mails on it." Ken added.

"We'll keep in touch that way Dai." Taichi decided.

"E-mail us or call us once you reach Oran and are settled down." Hikari smiled.

Daisuke blinked, "Wait. Aren't any of you coming to see me off?" He asked.

The first two he glanced at were Hikari and Takeru. The two glanced at each other, with other plans in their minds

"I and Ken would be there." Wormmon spoke up.

Ken nodded, "For sure. I'll see you off, jogress partner." He smiled.

He extended his hand and Daisuke took it, shaking hands with Ken, both smiling. Veemon nodded, smiling to Wormmon.

"I'll be there." Koushiro added.

"As well I." Iori decided.

Daisuke nodded to both of them, appreciating it.

"... I don't have any other plans. I'll see you there Dai." Yamato informed, glancing at Takeru.

"I'm sorry Davis, but I..." Taichi started.

Daisuke giggled, "It's fine with me if you have plans, especially if it's with Sora. I don't mind." He assured.

"Good." Taichi nodded.

"We could go and see you off, then go on our date." Takeru muttered.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?" He asked.

Hikari sweat-dropped, "I don't know. I guess we would."

"Yay!" Patamon cheered.

"You're coming as well?" Veemon asked.

"Hey, if our humans are going to see Davis off, we're coming with them." Armadillomon informed.

"Alright! Anybody else?" Daisuke asked.

He looked around at the DigiDestined and nobody else decided to see him off...

_... Flashback over..._

* * *

"Thinking about when you told them?" Veemon asked, bringing Daisuke back to reality.

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah V..." He replied.

Ken and Wormmon did see him off at the airport; as did Yamato and Gabumon. Koushiro; Tentomon; Iori, and Armadillomon were no exception. Daisuke was so nervous back then, but his friends' arrival comforted him a bit. Hikari; Takeru; Gatomon, and Patamon were the last to arrive, but they did catch Daisuke just in time. He quickly did his farewells to them and left, being the last of his family to board the plane, with Veemon with him.

Daisuke knelt down and opened up the box he dropped. On the top was Taichi's goggles: Daisuke hadn't worn them when he left Japan and it was still safe in his box. Daisuke gently smiled and picked up the last photo that was taken of them as a group. The camera was Joe's and it was timed. There were also other photos: Taichi and Sora together, with Agumon and Biyomon; Takeru and Hikari together, with Patamon and Gatomon.

Koushiro and Mimi together, with Tentomon and Palmon; Ken and Wormmon together; Ken and Miyako together, with Wormmon and Hawkmon. There was also a photo of Daisuke; Veemon; Ken; Wormmon; Takeru; Patamon; Iori; Armadillomon; Hikari; Gatomon; Miyako and Hawkmon. Another photo was of Taichi and Agumon with the rest of the DigiDestined in it, minus the newer ones.

It was then when Taichi decided to name the old DigiDestined: 'Senior DigiDestined', minus Hikari and Takeru. The new DigiDestined were named Junior DigiDestined: with Ken; Hikari, and Takeru. What surprised Daisuke back then was that Hikari was welling in taking a photo with him alone. He still had that photo, and there was a photo of Veemon and Gatomon alone together.

The Digimon had their own photo all together in one, and the junior ones having their own in a separate photo, while the senior ones having their own in a separate photo. The photos were so various and numerous, but all were taken in Koushiro's computer lab and nobody was left out. Nashza passed by Daisuke's room and saw him knelt down, looking in his box. Nashza understood him.

"Why don't you go out to the harbor for awhile, then come back to unpack? We'll manage with the unloading." Nashza informed.

Daisuke turned his head towards his dad, "Really? Could Veemon come with me?" He asked.

Nashza laughed, "Veemon is your Digimon Daisuke; you don't need to ask like he's a pet or something. It's up to Veemon, not up to me." He replied.

"I'm coming Davish!" Veemon exclaimed.

Nashza nodded, "Take your time; there's no need to rush back." He informed.

Daisuke sighed, standing up straight. He closed the box and walked out of his room, with Veemon close behind him. He took his D-3 and D-Terminal with him. He closed the door of his room and locked it with his key. He put the key in the keychain, which he had put on his D-3, so it won't get lost. Veemon walked out of the home with Daisuke. Both saw Mr. Mason outside, helping with the unloading. He walked towards the harbor with Veemon.

'I really could use a bike of my own here.' Daisuke thought, glancing at the garage of the family's house...

* * *

It didn't matter that Daisuke had the original photos, copies were made for the rest of the DigiDestined and the photos were even put on their website, Koushiro designed the website a few weeks after Armageddemon's defeat and all the DigiDestined had their e-mails through it. Daisuke's was Koushiro was brilliant enough to design an independent mailing service for the website.

Ken helped with the designing and publishing, but it was mostly Koushiro's work. Seagulls were flying over the harbor, calling out to each other. There was a gentle nice breeze and the waves were calm. Daisuke walked on the dock, heading to the crest of the dock, with Veemon right beside him. A ship blew its horn, leaving the harbor, disturbing the gentle silence. Daisuke sat down on his butt and dangled his legs over the edge.

Veemon sat down right next to him, careful not to sit on his tail. Daisuke closed his eyes, letting the breeze blow his hair, comforting him.

"So this is the new comer. Care if I join you?" A feminine voice asked.

Daisuke recognized it as a young lady's voice and quietly nodded his head. He felt her sit down next to him, to his left, while Veemon was to his right.

"The sea isn't always this calm." The young lady commented, gently.

"Like you would know?" Daisuke asked, with his eyes still closed.

"I do. My name's Teresa Mason. I know you're Daisuke Motomiya, right?" The young lady asked.

Daisuke opened his eyes and turned his head to his left, staring at the young lady beside him. For a moment, Daisuke was speechless, with Teresa reminding him faintly of Hikari, though Teresa was obviously different. She had black; long curly hair with green eyes. She was wearing a green t-shirt with white pants. She appeared to be around Daisuke's age. Realizing that he hadn't answered her question, he snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Yep, in the flesh." He replied.

All of the sudden, Teresa shyly smiled, lowered her head and blushed. Daisuke cocked his head, a bit confused for a moment. He raised his eyebrow, quickly understanding and smiled.

"This is Veemon: my Digimon partner." Daisuke introduced.

Teresa turned her head towards Veemon and shyly waved. Veemon blinked and waved in return. Teresa's feet were dangling off of the edge. Seeing that Teresa became suddenly shy and quiet, Daisuke decided to do the talking, until Teresa was confident enough in talking.

"Your dad is Nick Mason?" He asked.

Teresa nodded.

"So he's my dad's co-worker and friend. It seems to me that your dad told you about me. How does your dad know? Obviously because my dad told him." Daisuke concluded.

"That's right. Dad did tell me about you." Teresa confirmed.

Daisuke nodded, "Your dad is helping us out with the unloading. Care to come over and meet my family?" He asked.

Teresa shook her head, "Maybe some other day. I won't want to disturb your family on the first day you're all here in Algeria." She replied.

"It's no trouble at all. But if you feel like that, come over when you feel like it." Daisuke invited.

"It's O.K. with your parents?" Teresa asked.

"Are you kidding me? They'd be delighted that those I invite would and do actual come, not rudely refuse or rudely not come." Daisuke explained.

"O.K. I'll think about it." Teresa decided.

"Great... I have to go back and unpack my stuff. I... hope I'll see you again soon." Daisuke commented, standing up.

Veemon followed him and stood up, beside his human partner. Teresa nodded and stared up at Daisuke.

"You will. I'll just stay here for a little bit more." Teresa informed.

Daisuke nodded and walked away, with Veemon beside him...

* * *

"Did Koushiro tell you about what he wanted?" Hikari asked.

"Not at all. He just said to come over and to bring my D-Terminal with me." Takeru replied.

"Why would he want your D-Terminal?" Gatomon asked.

Takeru shrugged, "I have no idea. Let's just find out." He decided.

"Yeah. I'm with you on that T.K." Patamon agreed.

Takeru opened the door to Koushiro's computer lab and let Hikari and Gatomon walk in first. With Patamon on his head, Takeru walked in and closed the door behind him. He noticed that only he and Hikari were the ones there, including Koushiro and Tentomon.

"Where are the others?" Patamon asked.

"I didn't request them to come. It's just the three of us for now... Hikari? What are you doing here?" Koushiro asked, standing up from his computer seat.

Hikari shrugged, "When you called, I and Takeru were on a date and we came over together." She replied.

Koushiro shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Do you have what I asked for Takeru?" He asked.

Takeru nodded and walked over to Koushiro. Patamon flapped his winged ears and flew over to one of the numerous desks. Takeru took out his D-Terminal and handed it over to Koushiro, who took it. It was night outside. Koushiro nodded and sat back down on his computer seat. The monitor in front of him was on and active. Koushiro had designed a pleasant looking screensaver and it was currently running on his computer.

"Why did you ask for Takeru's D-Terminal?" Gatomon asked.

"That's true. He hasn't used it for..." Patamon started, but stopped once noticing Takeru's stare.

Patamon nodded and stopped.

"It doesn't matter. I don't use it, so take your time with it Izzy; I'm not going to need it anytime soon and I'm in no rush." Takeru stated.

"Unfortunately, I request you to stay for awhile longer, if you may." Koushiro requested, with Takeru's D-Terminal on the desk beside the computer.

"Are you fine with us staying Kar?" Takeru asked.

"Fine with me." Hikari replied.

"I have no objection here, with you staying." Koushiro commented.

"Just what are you doing with it?" Takeru asked.

"Take a seat, all of you, if you may... Tentomon? If you may?" Koushiro asked.

Takeru; Hikari, and Gatomon all took a seat and Patamon stayed in his location. Tentomon nodded his head.

"Izzy wants to investigate into the Digi-Eggs and he thinks that a D-Terminal would give him some answers, or at least hints." Tentomon explained, with Koushiro connecting the D-Terminal to his active computer.

"Investigate?" Gatomon asked.

"To see if there are more Digi-Eggs and if the D-Terminals can hold them all, but that's only a fraction of this research project of mine." Koushiro replied, typing away at his computer.

"There isn't any. We've got them all." Patamon stated.

Tentomon shook his head, "Izzy believes that there are Digi-Eggs for you all: eight -or maybe even more- for each one of you." He explained.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"I'll call in the rest in the morning and tell them of my plans. You and Hikari may sleep here with your Digimon, if you're all fine with it." Koushiro informed.

Hikari let her back rest on the seat she was on. She closed her eyes.

"Rest... I'd like that." She whispered.

Takeru stared at Hikari and saw how tired she was: physically; mentally, and emotionally. With all the dates going on between them; Gatomon, and with Daisuke leaving just a few days ago. Speaking of Daisuke, Takeru spaced off into his mind, wondering if Daisuke and his family had reached Oran by now. He reasoned that they would have and were at least unpacking, but Takeru couldn't be sure, with the time difference between the two countries.

Yamato was thankful that Jun was out of the country and Takeru and Patamon couldn't hear enough of it. No wonder Yamato went to see Daisuke off. He didn't want to think of how much his brother was disturbing Gabumon about it. Takeru turned his attention back to Hikari and saw her asleep, with her chest gently heaving, looking like a princess; the way Takeru had always looked at Hikari and still did look at her that way.

He knew that he should go to sleep himself, and so he got himself comfortable and closed his eyes, but not before seeing Gatomon putting a blanket on Hikari...

* * *

Daisuke fell asleep with ease that night, with him unpacking his own stuff, and helping unpack and organizing other stuff around the house. Veemon was also exhausted, but he fell asleep in his bed, before Daisuke went to bed. His D-3 and D-Terminal were on the desk, next to his computer. He hadn't locked the door to his room and left his key in the keychain, which was connected to his D-3.

He organized his clothes and his precious items, like the goggles and photos around on the wall in his room. He also prepared his computer and had it ready for him to use. Daisuke intended not to wear Taichi's goggles again, especially since he got his own new goggles, from the gift shop in the airport, when he and his family reached Algeria. Strange glances were given to Veemon, while others just happily smiled at him.

Veemon was basically welcomed in Algeria, with him and Daisuke well-known in Algeria. He had his D-Terminal connected to the computer and he had got a digital camera with his goggles. Daisuke was well tucked in and in his pajamas. Dawn arrived and past, with Daisuke sleeping in. His computer beeping, woke him up and Veemon up from their slumber. He checked the time and saw that it was pass noon.

He quickly got up; took off his clothes and changed into the previous ones, which he wore the day before. He put his pajamas away neatly in the closet and made his bed. The house had two bathrooms and Daisuke went to one of them. He freshened himself up and went back to his room. He switched his computer on and checked his e-mail. He found an e-mail from Koushiro: a voice mail, with a normal one.

Veemon looked with him from over his shoulder. Daisuke checked his voice mail and listened. In it, Koushiro explained what he was doing with the D-Terminal and Digi-Eggs, and surprisingly to Daisuke, he understood it all. He checked his normal e-mail, once the voice mail was finish. It basically said the same thing, except it was written and Daisuke understood it better, with Veemon understanding the e-mail.

"Do you sleep in often?" A voice asked.

Daisuke sweat-dropped. He turned and faced Teresa, smiling back at him. She was wearing a black shirt with dark blue pants.

"Hey Teresa. When did you come?" Daisuke asked.

"Half an hour ago. Your mom answered and let me in and wait." Teresa replied.

Daisuke shrugged, "Good. Come and check this out." He smiled.

Teresa walked over to him, closing the door behind her. She read what Daisuke had read. She raised her eyebrows.

"Want to come along?" Daisuke asked.

"Can I?" Teresa asked.

Veemon nodded, "Sure you can. Right Davish?" He asked.

"Yep." Daisuke agreed.

"Kay. I'll come." Teresa nodded.

Daisuke got off of his seat, got a note and wrote down a note for his parents. He grabbed his D-3: with its keychain and disconnected his D-Terminal, taking it with him. He also put on his new goggles, with it like his previous ones, with the lens colored transparent blue and the string blue. He put his digital camera around his neck, for taking photos of any Digimon he encountered. Standing in front of the monitor, he nodded: aiming his D-3 at the computer.

"Digi-Port Open!" He yelled.

In a flash of white light, Daisuke; Veemon and Teresa were teleported to the Digi-World...

* * *

Daisuke was the first to arrive and he quickly turned around; catching Teresa in his arms. Veemon landed next to them on his feet, unharmed. The three looked around at their environment.

"Here we are." Daisuke sighed.

"I remember." Veemon moaned.

"Heads up V! Digimental Up!" Daisuke yelled.

"Daisuke!" Teresa gasped. "Look at yourself."

"VEEMON ARMOR SHINKA!"  
"... FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage."

Daisuke looked at himself, noticing that he was wearing a golden shirt, with an orange vest and black shorts. His shoes were red in color. He smiled and took a photo of Flamedramon. He glanced at Teresa and saw that she was wearing different clothes also. She was wearing a black cap turned backwards; her hair was in a bun over her head, with a silver shirt and silver pants. A black cape was on her back, with a crescent outlined at the center on her back.

Teresa noticed Daisuke staring at her and she blushed, knowing what she had on. Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"It seems we have a new DigiDestined here." He stated.

"... Flamedramon?" He asked, looking around.

Teresa looked around with him. Flamedramon was no where in sight.

"Flamedramon!" Daisuke yelled.

"Down in the volcano Dai!" Flamedramon's voice replied.

Daisuke and Teresa went over to the still active volcano, but Teresa moved her head backwards, from the sheer heat and hot steam from the volcano.

"It seems it's going to erupt soon." She muttered.

"Seems so. For our safety, we better hurry and leave this area as soon as possible." Daisuke agreed, looking over the edge and seeing Flamedramon.

Flamedramon was on a lone pillar in the volcano, waving up to them. Daisuke flinched, feeling the ground below him crack. He quickly pushed Teresa backwards, gently. Just in time, as the rock broke and Daisuke fell into the volcano. He stayed silent. Teresa hastily got to her feet and rushed over to look down. Daisuke passed Flamedramon and kept on falling. While passing Flamedramon, Daisuke noticed a cave in the volcano.

Daisuke sensed what would happen and embraced himself for it. He disappeared into the lava. Tears started to appear in Teresa's eyes and Flamedramon was speechless, just staring at where Daisuke had vanished in the lava. Teresa moved away from the edge and went onto her stomach and started crying. Daisuke burst out of the lava, covered with lava, but miraculously without any burns, or without being harmed. Flamedramon's eyes widened in delight.

Daisuke put his hand to his mouth, telling Flamedramon to be silent. Flamedramon nodded in delight. Daisuke pointed towards the cave and Flamedramon nodded, understanding. Daisuke swum in the lava over to the solidified lava and climbed up to the entrance of the cave. Flamedramon jumped from his lone pillar, into the entrance of the cave, beside Daisuke. Both of their eyes widened.

"We've found them!" He yelled.

"The Digi-Eggs of Courage!" Flamedramon added.

_To be continued..._

_Hope... - The Light in Darkness! - Light... - Mystery of Light! - Kindness... - Manners of Behavior! - Darkness... - The Shadows of Creatures! - Pride... - Honor of Origin! - Desire... - Beauty of a Creature! - Tenacity... - The Quality of Persistent! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_


	2. Ishida Family Returns

**Author's Notes:** I've came up with some brilliant ideas and I'm currently writing this non-stop, listening to an Islamic song, by Sami Yusef, it's called Ya Rassullah. I've came with the idea of how the Digital Eggs came to be and why they were created. That's not what I wanted to say though. What I want to say would be in the Author's Notes at the end, though it would already be apparent when I say it. The story has just started and it's only going to get better, I promise. Remia...

_Digimon 02: Origin of the Digital Eggs_

By Scentomon

_Courage... - Trail through the ashes of fire! - Friendship... - Form relations like stars! - Love... - Maneuver through the emotions! - Reliability... - The independence of one! - Knowledge... - Brilliance of a Mind! - Sincerity... - Truth of the Purity! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

**Episode 2:** Ishida Family Returns

The ground completely gave in, in front of Teresa. She had heard Flamedramon's yell, along with Daisuke's, with Daisuke's being the first. She jumped to her legs upon hearing his voice. Daisuke, still in orange flames, and Flamedramon both noticed the collapse, but were surprised that the dirt and rocks didn't reach the ground. Instead, it mysteriously vaporized from just entering the cave.

From what Daisuke saw, there were numerous Digi-Eggs of Courage, and not only 7 or 8, but more, including his own. At the other side of the cave, on the wall, was the element of fire, engraved into the wall, with both human spirit and beast spirit of fire being beside it. Rings of fire protected the spirits, and the fire and smoke reached as high as the ceiling of the cave.

The volcano's lava started to rise, bubbling, with the heat increasing and steam increasing. Teresa looked in the hole.

"Daisuke!" She yelled.

"I'm here!" Daisuke replied.

"What do you see?" Teresa asked.

"... Numerous..." Daisuke started.

"... No time to explain, we better get out of here!" Flamedramon urged, noticing the rising lava enter the cave.

Daisuke turned around and saw it. He gasped.

"Teresa! Get out of this region! Fast! I and Flamedramon would be fine and we'll meet again! Hurry!" He yelled, with urge.

Teresa blinked and didn't argue, but sprinted to her legs and ran away from the volcano, as fast as her legs could go. What appeared to be a rolling river of lava swiftly covered the cave completely. Like a hot water sprout: the entire group of Digi-Eggs of Courage, with the element of fire and the two spirits of fire, burst out of the cave, leaving the volcanic region. Daisuke and Flamedramon were also thrown in the air.

They landed unharmed. Flamedramon instantly returned to Veemon and the flames on Daisuke was extinguished. Daisuke nodded.

"We need to get out of here fast!" He exclaimed.

"Where did the Digi-Eggs go?" Veemon asked.

"That's not the only thing. What were those armored things, which a ring of fire protected?" Daisuke asked.

He glanced behind him and sweat-dropped.

"Digimental Up!" He yelled, without hesitance.

"VEEMON ARMOR SHINKA!"  
"... RAIDRAMON! The Storm of Friendship."

Daisuke got on Raidramon and Raidramon started off with a gallop. Behind them the lava was starting to pour out of the volcano, but suddenly sprouted into the air, with a thunderous explosion, erupting and releasing showers of lava all around the surrounding it. Raidramon dodged from side to side, avoiding the shower of lava, still in full gallop. They saw Teresa in the distance, with her injured and sitting on her butt. Raidramon quickly stopped next to her.

Daisuke got off and checked Teresa. A lava drop had landed on her right knee and burned it, going through the flesh. Teresa gritted her teeth, with her mouth shut and eyes closed, fighting away tears.

"Lightning Blade!" Raidramon yelled.

He fried a lava drop, but too many was falling.

"Hurry up Daisuke! Just pick her up and hold onto her." Raidramon explained.

Daisuke nodded and carefully picked her up, cuddled between his athletic arms. Teresa grunted and put her right arm around Daisuke's neck. She needed help and immediately. Just as Daisuke got onto his feet, another lava drop was falling towards his head, but nobody saw it: except one.

"Night Paw!" A feminine voice yelled.

The lava drop was turned into black and faded away. Daisuke didn't waste any time and got onto Raidramon, with Teresa between his arms.

"Care if I come along? The Digi-World has suddenly become dangerous." A female Digimon requested.

Raidramon held his ground and blinked. Daisuke didn't waste any time to check his D-3, but rather let the Digimon hop on, without knowing who she was. With the female safely on his back, Raidramon swiftly sprinted away.

"We'll need to leave the Digi-World. That's the quickest way." Daisuke informed.

"We'll need a T.V. though, won't we?" Raidramon asked.

Daisuke nodded, "We do, but I'll try to open a portal without one. Just keep your mind on galloping." He explained...

* * *

Takeru's cell phone rung and it woke him up. With tired eyes, he answered it.

"Takeru speaking." He greeted, yawning.

_-Hey Takeru. Would you come out for a moment? I need to talk to you. - _Yamato's voice replied.

Takeru blinked, "Matt? Out where?" He asked.

_-Outside Koushiro's lab, where else? -_ Came Yamato's reply.

"Sure." Takeru replied and hung up.

His sight recognized the lab and he instantly remembered last night. He looked to his side and saw Hikari staring sweetly at him, smiling. He returned the smile for a moment and looked around the lab the next. The rest of the DigiDestined were all there, except Yamato. The Digimon partners were there as well. Takeru glanced at where Patamon and Gatomon were sleeping and saw them cuddled up and still dozed off.

"They look cute together." Hikari whispered: loud enough for only her and Takeru to hear.

Takeru nodded in agreement. Koushiro was up and having what appeared to be coffee. It seemed that he hadn't slept at all the night before. Tentomon was deep in sleep on one of the empty tables. Ken and Miyako were with Koushiro and checking out with the updates. Takeru turned to Hikari.

"I'll go see what Matt wants." He whispered.

Hikari nodded. Takeru got up and went to the door. Before he touched the knob though, he heard a cup hit a desk loudly and turned towards Koushiro. Where one moment, he was sipping his coffee and observing, the next he was busy typing away. Takeru was curious about what was happening.

_-This is Daisuke, does anyone copy? -_ A familiar voice asked, through the monitor.

Takeru blinked, 'It can't be!' He thought.

"We're all here Dai. Koushiro has filled us up. What's your status there?" Ken asked.

_-Are you getting any disturbance Koushiro? -_ Daisuke asked.

"I'm checking now... Oh my dear lord." Koushiro whispered, in total shock.

At this Takeru opened the door and urged Yamato in with Gabumon. Takeru closed the door and the entire group gathered around Koushiro.

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

_-So you're getting it. - _Daisuke concluded

"First off, how can he communicate with us like that?" Mimi asked.

"It's something I added to his D-Terminal." Koushiro simply replied.

"Neat. Can you do the same with ours?" Iori asked.

Koushiro shook his head, "It isn't needed with the rest of you. For those who don't know, I sent an e-mail to Daisuke telling him of my research project of the Digi-Eggs and requested his help: by heading to the Digi-World and trying to locate some. While doing so, to capture photos of Digimon for our website. It looks like you're on Raidramon. How bad is it there?" He asked.

_-It's bad. A female Digimon is riding with us and I have an injured friend in my arms. -_ Daisuke started.

"A girl?" Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow.

_-And so if it is? You have Hikari T.K. I can have a girlfriend if I want. -_ Daisuke replied.

"Enough of this nonsense. How bad is it there?" Koushiro asked.

_-A volcano erupted and... well, lava is pouring over the volcanic region here. -_ Daisuke replied.

"Say that again." Sora requested.

_-You heard me well! Here's the other thing, that's if I don't get back to Earth, I saw and found the Digi-Eggs of Courage and mine was included. There are more than five. Also, I saw two strange red armor looking uniforms in the cave, with a ring of fire surrounding the two, like it was protecting it. I'll try to find a way to make a portal back to Earth. Do you think you two can help me Koushiro and Ken? -_ Daisuke asked.

"Prodigious." Koushiro muttered.

"Isn't the T.V. there destroyed?" Ken asked.

_-We didn't come through the T.V. we... just appeared in the Digi-World and here. The T.V. being destroyed is my problem, so if Raidramon can't outrun this... we'll never make it back. -_ Daisuke reported.

After saying this, Daisuke moved his D-Terminal towards the slowly approaching lava flow. Most of the DigiDestined were silent.

"We'll try to make a portal from here to bring you back." Ken decided.

_-That's really appreciated. Daisuke over and out. -_ Daisuke informed and vanished from the screen.

"If we help him out and do succeed, won't the portal be connected here: on the other side and Daisuke would come here?" Palmon asked.

"That's an idea." Koushiro stated.

"I guess it would." Mimi replied.

"Let's get to it." Ken decided.

"Let's." Koushiro agreed.

"Wait. Is the volcanic region only that way?" Hikari asked.

She got the attention of the rest of the group. Koushiro answered her.

"From what I saw: your assumption is correct. It isn't only the volcanic region in trouble; basically the rest of the Digi-World is going haywire. I'll need to contact Gennai." Koushiro informed.

"No need. I'm already here." A voice replied.

"Don't you like need to contact us first or something?" Gomamon asked.

"Actually, that would be the common procedure. But not anymore, not after I got this nugget." Gennai replied.

"Gennai?" Patamon asked, opening one eye.

He was still tired. He sensed Gatomon holding onto him and he blushed. From where he was, he looked around and saw everyone that was there. Instead of interrupting anything, he decided to listen.

"How did you know that we needed you?" Tentomon asked, also waking up.

"The entire Digi-World sensed the danger that was coming to it, and to this world. For the Digi-World: the Northern Quadrant and the Fifth Quadrant are the safest places. Ebonwumon has welcomed any refugee Digimon into her Quadrant, including the current leader of the entire Quadrants: Hybromon. The Fifth Quadrant has been opened to allow Digimon to flee into it." Gennai explained.

"That doesn't answer Tentomon's question." Wormmon stated.

Gennai smiled, "I figured out that you would all need my help. Besides, this is the safest place for me now, other than the two safe Digital World quadrants." He replied.

"What danger is coming?" Koushiro asked.

Gennai sighed, "... Code Phantoms and ancient rivals from the Dark Ocean. Remember Daemon and Apocalymon?" He asked.

The DigiDestined eyes all widened in shock. Their Digimon were in shock as well.

"But didn't we defeat Apocalymon?" Hikari asked, remembering how hard it was to defeat him.

Gennai shook his head, "Apparently, you didn't. He might have imploded, but securing him in the cage actually assured his survival and he was reborn in the Dark Ocean." He explained.

"What about Daemon?" Ken asked.

"Remember? You DigiDestined just locked him up in the Dark Ocean. He's joined forces with the leading Digimon in the Dark Ocean and with Apocalymon. They're forming a plan to attack the Digi-World: first the Eastern Quadrant, continuing on into the rest of the quadrants. But they'd be kept at bay from entering the Northern Quadrant. After having all three quadrants in their control, they'll turn their attention towards Earth." Gennai explained.

"How are they going to leave the Dark Ocean when it's sealed up?" Armadillomon asked.

"Joined together, they'll have enough power to form a portal to the Digi-World and break free from the Dark Ocean. About the Code Phantoms, they're nothing like Daemon and Apocalymon, but rather different. They'd have nothing to do with them. Remember Piedmon?" Gennai asked.

Takeru sweat-dropped, "Oh god." He whispered, sitting down.

Patamon mentally moaned. Gennai nodded.

"I guess you all do. Let me say that he didn't survive the Gate of Destiny, but still has returned in his Code Phantom form, which is much more difficult to defeat. He's after the DigiDestined of Hope: with vengeance on his mind. He has no attention to conquer: just revenge. He'd be leading a massive army of Code Phantoms here to defeat you." He nodded towards Takeru.

The DigiDestined and their Digimon all became silent, letting all the info Gennai was giving them to sink in.

"... Don't give up too easily. There's two new DigiDestined. Also, there's a legend about some ancient spirits, which look like armor now. They're element spirits and have disappeared from the Digi-World: into the Northern Quadrant and others here on Earth. The Digi-Eggs are also here on earth, but only some. There are others in the Northern Quadrant of the Digi-World, under the careful eyes and under protection of both Ebonwumon and Hybromon." Gennai informed.

Koushiro raised his eyebrow, realizing something and starting to put strings together.

"Ancient spirits? Armor? Daisuke said something about two strange red armor uniforms, with rings of fire surrounding two of them." Koushiro reminded.

"Where's Daisuke now?" Gennai asked.

Ken gasped, "We need to work on that portal Koushiro!" He reminded.

"Of course!" Koushiro gasped.

Ken went to a separate computer and Koushiro went back to work on his own active computer. Ken activated another computer and started to type away. Gennai just glanced from Koushiro to Ken.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Dai is trying to outrun a lava flow in the volcanic region: riding on Raidramon. He said he had an injured friend and a female Digimon with him. He mentioned something about using a portal to bring him back and if Raidramon can't outrun the lava flow..." Takeru started.

"... Then they won't be coming back. I've got a report of volcanoes erupting in the volcanic region. The one Daisuke is trying to outrun is just one of them. The female Digimon must be Charomon: Teresa's Digimon partner, one of the two new DigiDestined. The last I've heard about Charomon is that she was in the volcanic region." Gennai informed.

"Dai said that his friend was injured and that it was girl. It has got to be Teresa." Sora reasoned.

Gennai nodded, "I'll help in forming a portal." He decided.

He went to a separate computer, activated it and starting working on it non-stop: like Ken and Koushiro.

"Now can I talk with you?" Yamato asked, whispering.

Takeru turned to his brother and nodded. The two walked out of the room alone, closing the door behind them. Gabumon; Patamon and Hikari all noticed them leave, but stayed in the lab.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

Yamato smiled, "You know, even through all this, there is still some light." He replied.

Takeru blinked, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Dad told me something, but he doesn't know that I and Gabumon overheard him on the phone. He was talking with mom and it seemed encouraging." Yamato stated.

Takeru's eyes widened, "Are you saying?" He asked.

"When dad talked with me, he said that he and mom are planning to get back together, get remarried and we'll all be back together." Yamato nodded, with a wide smile.

Takeru was speechless, but his smile and sparkling eyes said it all.

"Let's not break the news to the others now. Let's go to dad. They're planning to get married later on today." Yamato informed.

"And leave Patamon and Gabumon here?" Takeru asked.

"It's best for now." Yamato replied.

Takeru sighed, "Fine. Let's go." He decided.

Yamato and Takeru rushed out of the building and into Yamato's car. Yamato drove off to his father's place...

* * *

Back in the laboratory, Sora remembered something. She had to get some fish for the dinner that her mom was preparing and she was going to help.

"Tai?" She asked.

Taichi turned to her, "Yeah Sora?"

"I need to go with Biyomon to get some fish from a local supermarket. I'll need to help mom prepare it." Sora whispered.

Taichi raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sure I'll take you, come on." He decided.

"Thanks." Sora sighed.

Taichi glanced at Hikari and Hikari nodded, hearing them. Taichi nodded in return and left to his car with Sora and Biyomon, off to the supermarket. Agumon didn't mind in staying behind. Hikari walked over to Gabumon.

"Do you know what Yamato wanted to tell T.K.?" She asked, whispering.

Gabumon sighed and nodded.

"I'll tell you, but Patamon and Gatomon need to hear it too." He whispered.

The two walked over to Patamon and Gatomon, with Gatomon still sleeping. Hikari knew how to deal with that, grinning.

"Oh no! The fish is almost gone! I guess I'll finish it." Hikari decided.

Gatomon snapped her eyes open, "No! Let me!" She exclaimed.

Hikari; Gabumon and Patamon all roared into laughter and Gatomon blushed, lowering her head. The laughter got the rest of the room's attention, but only for a few moments, with the group going back to what they were doing. Miyako was now helping out, being next to Ken and working on a computer.

"Gabumon has something to tell us. I'm sorry Tailmon." Hikari apologized.

Gatomon shook her head, "No need Kari." She replied.

"Does it have something to do with why Yamato and Takeru left?" Patamon asked.

Gabumon nodded, "Yes, it does. I and Matt heard Matt's dad talking on the phone, some days ago, and it seemed that he was talking with T.K.'s mom. It looked encouraging to Matt. Later on, it was confirmed. Matt's dad told him, while I was in the room, that he and his mom were planning to get back together. They're getting married today." He explained, whispering.

"That's great." Hikari whispered, glad for Takeru.

"But T.K. didn't tell me anything about this." Patamon complained.

"That's because he didn't know, until Yamato took him out with him. I think that they're at their father's now." Gabumon stated.

"It seems there is light after all, considering all that is happening." Gatomon smiled.

"Hey! How did you know Tailmon? You were asleep!" Patamon exclaimed.

Gatomon grinned, "Do you really think that Kari would have waken me up so easily if I was sleeping? Besides, you were a nice and cuddly Digimon to rest on." She explained.

Patamon blushed, "Uh... Thanx, I guess." He muttered...

* * *

Yamato stopped his car in front of his dad's home. Both Yamato and Takeru stepped out and walked to the door. Yamato was about to knock, but Hiroaki opened the door first. He blinked, surprised for a moment, to see both of his sons there.

"Hey Matt... T.K... I guess you told him then." Hiroaki concluded.

Yamato nodded, "I did... Where are you going dad?" He asked.

"To the wedding. I can't keep your mom waiting you know." Hiroaki replied, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him.

He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"You two are welcome to come along. How do I look?" He asked.

Takeru smiled, "Splendid dad." He replied.

Hiroaki nodded, "Good."

He noticed that Yamato's car was there.

"Hmm, you wouldn't mind to drive me to the wedding, would you son?" He asked Yamato.

"Really?" Yamato asked.

Hiroaki nodded, "Sure. The groom shouldn't be the one driving to the wedding anyway. There are guests waiting for me also." He informed.

"Guests?" Takeru asked.

"The other parents of the DigiDestined. Well, except the Motomiya couple... Where are Patamon and Gabumon?" Hiroaki asked.

"They're back at Izzy's computer lab." Yamato replied.

"I know Gabumon knows, but does Patamon know?" Hiroaki asked.

"I just told T.K. earlier today. I don't think Patamon knows yet." Yamato replied.

"Kay. Shall we get going?" Hiroaki asked, getting in the back seat of Yamato's car.

Yamato blinked and nodded. He went around and took the driver's seat. Takeru took the passenger's seat, beside Yamato. The two closed the doors of the cars and Yamato started the engine, with him shortly driving to where the wedding was to take place...

* * *

"Fish is in the frozen section, right?" Taichi asked.

Sora nodded, "You can wait for me; I don't need an escort. Come on Biyomon."

Taichi sighed, watching Sora walk away, with Biyomon flying beside her. Taichi had parked his car outside and he was waiting near the registry in the supermarket. Sora quickly and easily found the frozen section. She moved along the frozen foods, towards the fish. Just before she got there though, something caught her eyes, covered by ice. Her eyes widened, recognizing it. Carefully, she moved the ice away, completely exposing what she discovered.

It was one of the Digi-Eggs of Friendship, though not the one that belonged to Daisuke. It was a completely new one, but it definitely had the Crest of Friendship on it; Sora would recognize it anywhere.

'The rest of the Digi-Eggs must be nearby then.' Sora thought.

With that thought in mind, Sora removed more ice away from near by the Digi-Egg she found, exposing more and more of the Digi-Eggs of Friendship, finding ten in all, with one of them being Daisuke's.

"Biyomon?" Sora requested.

"Yeah Sora." Biyomon replied.

"Get Tai and tell him I found something we're all looking for." Sora requested.

Biyomon nodded and flew back to Taichi.

"Tai." Biyomon greeted.

"Yeah Biyomon. Sora needs help?" Taichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Biyomon shook her head, "No. It's something more important. She found something we're all looking for." She explained.

'Digi-Eggs maybe?' Taichi thought.

"Come on." Taichi nodded and hurried off towards the frozen section.

Biyomon flew after Taichi and both reached Sora.

"What?" Taichi asked.

Sora smiled and pointed in the freezer, "Look for yourself." She replied.

Taichi blinked and looked inside. Realizing what they were, he gasped. He turned his head towards Sora.

"They're the Digi-Eggs of Friendship: ten in all. Were they like this when you first saw them?" Taichi asked.

Sora shook her head, "Not really. I caught one of them with my eyes, but the rest were buried in the ice, including the one that caught my eyes. It was a little exposed though."

"Digi-Eggs of Friendship. So Koushiro's theory is correct." Biyomon whispered, glancing over the ten Digi-Eggs.

"What are we going to do with these? We need to take them back." Taichi whispered.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "How? Use a cart and put them in it? It would be obvious and the clerk would think different things, like we brought them in, or that they're eggs of some dinosaurs or something." She explained.

Taichi sweat-dropped, "I guess, but are we supposed to leave them here?" He asked.

Sora shrugged, "We have no other choice. Let's cover them again, but tell the others about this. If each one of us takes one and carefully leaves the supermarket, it would be safest. For now, let's just get the fish and leave." She decided.

Taichi nodded. He covered the Digi-Eggs with the ice, with Sora's help. Sora picked up some fish and the three went to the registry and paid for it. The three headed out to the car and piled in, closing the doors behind them. Taichi started the car and drove back to Koushiro's computer lab. It was decided that they would head to Koushiro's computer lab first; Sora would tell them about the Digi-Eggs, then Taichi would drive her over to her mother's place...

* * *

The lava flow was getting closing and Raidramon was getting tired. To make things worse: Teresa was having a fever and she was close to fainting.

"I can't continue on like this Dai." Raidramon complained.

"You've got to: for our sake." Daisuke urged.

"I'll try, but I don't know how long I'll keep it up." Raidramon explained.

"Until the portal is opened." Daisuke whispered.

"... I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you be helping out?" The female Digimon asked.

Daisuke sighed, "I don't know how to." He replied.

His D-Terminal flashed and Daisuke opened the connection.

_-Daisuke, how are you hanging out? -_ Gennai asked.

"Gennai? Not too well." He sighed. "My friend has a fever and Raidramon is getting tired."

_-Is your friend's name Teresa by any chance? -_ Gennai asked.

Daisuke nodded, "That she is." He replied.

_-Make sure she stays alive. She's relevant to us. May I check the danger you're in? -_ Gennai requested.

Daisuke nodded and aimed the D-Terminal towards the incoming lava flow, it also showed the female Digimon a little and that was what Gennai was hoping. He nodded.

_-Kay. We're working on the portal as fast as we can Daisuke, just hang in there. It's extremely important that you and those with you survive. -_ Gennai informed

"I'll try my best. Daisuke over and out." Daisuke informed and closed the line.

Just as he closed it, Raidramon's speed started to decrease and Raidramon started to pant. Daisuke sweat-dropped. He glanced behind him and saw the approaching lava flow. He sighed and patted Raidramon.

"You can stop Raidramon. You did your best." Daisuke whispered.

"It's good to know when you're defeated, and to acknowledge and admit that." The female Digimon commented.

Raidramon stopped completely and Daisuke got off, still cuddling Teresa in his arms. The female Digimon got off and Raidramon returned back into Veemon, with Veemon collapsing onto his stomach, facing away from the lava flow. Daisuke turned towards the lava flow, as did the female Digimon.

"By the way: name's Charomon." The female Digimon informed.

"_Charomon - Juvenile Dragon Jerebi - Charomon is adapted to the darkness and night, and can blend in and attack during the night or even day - Her attacks are: Mystery Claw; Death Glare and Night Paw._"

"Pleasure to meet you, though it's a short one." Daisuke smiled.

Charomon nodded.

"This isn't over yet! This can't be the end of us! A miracle is sure to happen!" Veemon exclaimed, but then moaned from fatigue.

Daisuke shook his head, "Not this time V." He whispered.

The lava flow slowly crawled its way towards the group, knowing that it had the group of four cornered and that they weren't going to get anywhere. Daisuke was determined not to go down a coward, so he stayed on his feet with his back straight and his eyes opened: narrowed in determination. He tightened his grip over Teresa: bringing her closer to him.

Charomon closed her eyes and waited for the burning sensation of the lava... It never came, but Charomon kept her eyes closed. Out of no where, what appeared to be a small green wave fell and collapsed onto the group. It momentarily gave them the sensation of warmth and comfort, but yet transported them away from the Digi-World. More importantly, from the volcanic region. The lava flow continued on over were they were moments before...

* * *

Daisuke couldn't believe his eyes! He blinked once, then twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. One moment he was doomed with V and Charomon, and the next he was somehow transported to his room, back on Earth. A moment of warmth and comfort came, but only for a moment, a moment that lasted between his doom and survival. Daisuke looked around his room and Veemon was on his feet: in awe of what had happened.

Veemon and Charomon felt the same moment of warmth and comfort, yet Charomon didn't open her eyes once the moment passed. Veemon walked over to Charomon, still tired, but glad to be safe, and put his left paw on her right shoulder from behind her. From Veemon's touch, Charomon opened her eyes and was in shock to see that they were safe, out of the volcanic region. Daisuke walked over to his bed and gently put Teresa on his bed.

"I'll go get some ice and tell mom what happened. If Jun comes in: scare her away." Daisuke informed.

Veemon nodded to his human and close friend. Daisuke walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Charomon turned around and smiled, letting her safety and survival sink in herself. Veemon returned the smiled and put his paw down. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Charomon went over to Daisuke's bed and stared at Teresa. A few moments later and Daisuke opened the door, coming in and closing it behind him.

He used his room's key and locked the door. He put his D-3 and D-Terminal away, onto his desk and walked over to his bed and got on, putting the cloth filled with ice on Teresa's forehead. Daisuke glanced at Teresa's burn and nodded to himself, once again leaving the room to fetch something, unlocking the door first. Teresa looked more relaxed and less in pain.

There was silence between Veemon and Charomon, yet there wasn't any need to talk; just surviving their ultimate death was enough...

* * *

It was past noon and Daisuke's signal in the Digi-World had disappeared. Once noticing the signal's disappearance: Koushiro; Ken; Miyako and Gennai all stopped their work and just stared at the monitor.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"... Daisuke's signal vanished." Koushiro replied.

This caught the attention of the others. They all gathered around Koushiro and stared at the monitor: minus Ken; Miyako and Gennai. Sure enough, there was no signal in the Digi-World.

"But how?" Gomamon asked.

Ken shook his head, "We can't find any sort of information." He replied.

"Is it possible that he was transported back here?" Wormmon asked.

"That's a strong possibility, but how? There was no portal, not to mention any T.V." Gennai stated.

"The Digi-World is become stranger and stranger every second." Miyako commented.

"Tell me about it. It's becoming more and more foreign to me." Gatomon added.

"But the bottom line is that Dai; his girlfriend; V and Charomon are safe." Hikari reasoned.

A moment passed and Daisuke's image popped up on Koushiro's monitor.

_-Hey Koushiro. -_ Daisuke greeted, smiling.

"Dai! Where are you? What happened?" Koushiro asked.

_-I'm back in Oran, Algeria. In my room to be precise. Teresa; Charomon and Veemon are all safe and unharmed... Well, Teresa got a serious burn on her knee, but it's being dealt with. I don't know. It was a moment between our doom here and our survival, a moment that felt like warmth and comfort. It's strange really. I can't explain how we escaped, but can only say that we were miraculously transported somehow. -_ Daisuke explained.

"It's great to see you all alive and out of danger." Hikari commented.

_-Thanks... Kar. -_ Daisuke whispered.

"Could you give us Veemon? I need to ask him some stuff." Gennai requested.

_-Sure thing Gennai. -_ Daisuke nodded.

Daisuke vanished from the screen and a few moments later Veemon appeared in his place.

_-Hey all. What is it Gennai? - _Veemon asked.

"Veemon, do you know of the legend of the Code Phantoms?" Gennai asked.

Veemon blinked, _-They aren't really a legend, are they? I mean they have never appeared in the Digi-World, but they do exist, right? -_ He asked.

Gennai nodded, "Yes, they do. What do you know about them?" He asked.

_-Are you serious? -_ Veemon asked. _-I thought you would have all the information about them. -_

"You looked tired V." Gatomon commented.

_-That's what miles and miles of running would do to you Tailmon. -_ Veemon replied.

"I know that I don't have all the information on the Code Phantoms; I want to see if you could help out with any new information on them." Gennai explained.

_-Sure. I'll try to help if I can. Let's see... They look like purple ghosts or phantoms. Basically Code Phantoms are Digimon of various levels and types, which died, but were never reborn. It is said that Code Phantoms are evil, even if there were Code Phantoms that were vaccine type before they died. All of them are virus type, no expectations. They were told by caretakers to baby leveled Digimon to frighten them to sleep. -_ Veemon explained.

Gennai rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What about the ancient element spirits?" He asked.

_-The ancient element spirits? -_ Veemon asked, narrowing his eyes in thought.

His eyes widened and he gasped, realizing something. He turned his head away, it seemed towards Daisuke.

_-Remember the red armor we saw and the element carved in the wall Dai? -_ Veemon asked.

_-You mean the one we saw in the cave? -_ Daisuke's voice asked and Veemon nodded.

_-I do. -_ Daisuke's voice replied.

Veemon turned his face back towards the monitor the D-Terminal.

_-It appears that we saw the element of fire and the two spirits of fire: one human and the other beast. - _Veemon explained.

Gennai sighed, "Just as I thought. That means that the other spirits are out there somewhere."

_-Why are you asking me these things Gennai? - _Veemon asked.

"Piedmon." Gennai simply replied.

_-What?! - _Daisuke exclaimed, shoving Veemon out of sight.

Gennai grunted, "Piedmon has died, yet has returned as a Code Phantom and he's leading a huge army of Code Phantoms." He explained.

_-Why? -_ Daisuke asked.

"For vengeance on Takeru." Patamon replied.

_-Is Takeru there? -_ Daisuke asked.

"Yeah..." Koushiro paused and glanced around the room.

He blinked and stared at Patamon.

"Where is he?" Koushiro asked.

Patamon shrugged, "Out somewhere with Matt. I don't know where." He replied sincerely.

"Do you know Piedmon?" Hikari asked.

_-Do I know him? Kar, come on. I was only one of thousands of people watching you and the others battle the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. -_ Daisuke replied.

"He's back too." Tentomon informed.

_-Apocalymon? No! -_ Daisuke remarked.

"Not back here. Apocalymon is in the Dark Ocean, with Daemon, combining their forces to conquer the Digi-World. The Digi-World felt the danger and did what it did. The volcano that you escaped was only one of the volcanoes in the volcanic region that erupted because of the danger." Gennai explained.

Daisuke bowed his head, _-Things aren't looking good. -_ He stated.

"Do you think you can come back soon?" Wormmon asked.

Daisuke shook his head, _-No. Where's Tai? - _He asked.

"He took Sora back home. Sora told us that she found the entire group of the Digi-Eggs of Friendship. We have yet to tell Yamato." Hikari replied.

"Chosen of Hope!" A voice boomed.

_-What was that? -_ Daisuke asked.

"We'll get back to you Dai. This isn't good. Don't come here. Senior Lab over and out." Koushiro informed and closed the line.

"Do you think it's who we think it is?" Joe asked.

"It can't be." Koushiro replied.

"It's logical though. He was also defeated by me and T.K. It's only reasonable that he's one of Piedmon's generals or something." Patamon reasoned.

"Shall we go out and face him?" Palmon asked.

"We have no other choice." Agumon replied.

"We'll just stay behind." Mimi decided.

"We'll face him." Hawkmon informed.

Hikari; Gatomon; Koushiro; Tentomon; Patamon; Miyako; Hawkmon; Ken; Wormmon; Iori and Armadillomon all rushed out of the computer lab. Agumon; Gabumon; Joe; Gomamon; Mimi; Palmon and Gennai all stayed behind...

* * *

The street was empty and the DigiDestined that left the computer lab, arrived outside of the building that Koushiro's computer lab was located in. In front of them there were numerous Code Phantoms and in the lead, what appeared to be Devimon, was in the front of the legion of Code Phantoms. Devimon glanced at every DigiDestined, eventually noticing that Takeru wasn't amongst them.

"Where's the chosen of hope?" Devimon asked.

"That's none of your concern Devimon." Patamon replied.

Devimon chuckled, "Well, if it isn't the young Digimon that defeated me. Not this time. With the chosen of hope not around, it would be easier to defeat you."

"He's not alone!" Gatomon stated.

"Yeah! We're all with him!" Armadillomon informed.

"Then you all shall be the first to perish." Devimon decided.

"Not if we can't help it." Hikari muttered.

"Stay on the sidelines Patamon; we'll handle Devimon and the other Code Phantoms." Koushiro advised.

Patamon nodded, stayed back. Ken glanced down at Wormmon and Wormmon returned the glance.

"It's been awhile." Iori whispered.

"TENTOMON SHINKA!"  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"HAWKMON SHINKA!"  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"WORMMON SHINKA!"  
"... STINGMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON SHINKA!"  
"... ANKYLOMON!"

Devimon burst out laughing. Stingmon; Aquilamon and Kabuterimon took to the air instantly. From behind a corner, a media cameraman was broadcasting the unfolding event live.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon yelled.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon yelled.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon yelled.

Shockingly, the attacks passed right through the Code Phantoms, damaging the infrastructure behind them.

"It can't be." Koushiro muttered.

"We can't hurt them!" Iori moaned.

Ken gritted his teeth.

"How are we supposed to defeat them now?" Miyako asked.

The Digimon held their positions, worried but not backing down. Devimon smiled.

"See, there's no way you can defeat us." He informed.

Hikari grinned, 'But there is. I think I figured this out.'

"Go for it Tailmon!" She urged.

Gatomon understood her partner and knew how to deal with the Code Phantoms, just as Hikari figured it. Gatomon got onto all four and pounced towards the Code Phantoms. Devimon blinked.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled.

A juvenile Code Phantom burst into dead data and vaporized. Devimon gasped.

"What?" Koushiro asked.

Gatomon landed on the ground, unharmed and she held her position, just as numerous Code Phantoms surrounded her, ready to take her out.

"I was once before a slave of the tyrant Myotismon. I've learned to control and concentrate when I attack from that time and apparently that's the key." Gatomon grinned, in complete confidence.

A flame flickering Digi-Egg appeared in front of Gatomon, with two pairs of whiskers on its sides. The crest of courage was apparent on the Digi-Egg. Hikari gasped, but quickly recovered.

"Digimental Up!" She yelled.

Gatomon smiled.

"GATOMON ARMOR SHINKA!"  
"... LYNXMON! Purring Courage."

"_Lynxmon - Jerebi Armor Animal - Using her own Digi-Egg of Courage, Gatomon armor digivolved into this fiery cat, which is fast on her feet - Her attacks are: Thermal Mane and Wild Nail Rush._"

What appeared to be a fiery cat, with steel; sharp razor claws as her toes, appeared. There was a few purple accents around the fiery cat's face. The Code Phantoms surrounding her took a step back: the heat too apparent. Stingmon landed next to Ken and returned in Wormmon.

"Ken, you were once the Digimon Emperor." Wormmon reminded.

Ken grinned, "I know." He nodded.

"If you're determined to battle these phantoms, then I'm with you all the way, without any fear." Wormmon stared at the Code Phantoms.

A closed brightly colored Digi-Egg flower with a pair of wings, brightly colored and the crest of courage apparent on one of the closed flower's petals. Ken nodded.

'If Hikari can do it, so can I.' He thought.

"My turn. Digimental Up!" He yelled.

Wormmon nodded firmly.

"WORMMON ARMOR SHINKA!"  
"... SHADRAMON! The Butterfly of Courage."

"_Shadramon - Grasl Armor Insectoid - Using his own Digi-Egg of Courage, Wormmon armor digivolved into this dangerous and deadly butterfly - His attacks are: Flash Buster and Psychic Wave._"

'Butterfly.' Ken thought, remembering what he said before when he was the Digimon Emperor.

Shadramon flew over to the front line of the Code Phantoms. What looked like a close semblance to Flamedramon appeared. Shadramon had black skin under his armor, with his armor being decorated with flames like Flamedramon's. Shadramon wore a helmet similar to Flamedramon's, but it didn't have a horn, and the nose was the same as Wormmon's: an insect's nose. Flamed armor covered his torso; stomach and crotch area. He had flamed armor knee-pads on.

Flaming armor covered his hands and feet, or maybe the armor was his hands and feet. Last but not least, butterfly wings were attached to Shadramon's back, with flaming decoration on it. Yamato and Takeru had arrived and Yamato stopped his car in a safe distance, both got out and rushed towards the battle about to unfold. The rest of the Digi-Eggs of Courage are about to unleash themselves...

_To be continued..._

_Hope... - The Light in Darkness! - Light... - Mystery of Light! - Kindness... - Manners of Behavior! - Darkness... - The Shadows of Creatures! - Pride... - Honor of Origin! - Desire... - Beauty of a Creature! - Tenacity... - The Quality of Persistent! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

* * *

**Charomon:**

She exactly resembled Veemon in every way but the colors and attacks were different. Where Veemon was blue, Charomon was purple; where Veemon was white, Charomon was orange. Charomon didn't have any horns or marks on her body. She had a white tail like Veemon's tail. She's dragon jerebi type in the juvenile level. She's Teresa rightful soul-warrior. She's the defender of mystery/darkness. She's sweethearts with Veemon. Her eyes were green. Charomon was short for Charcoal Monster, even though that wasn't the color of Charomon. Her attacks are mysterious, which are only unique to Charomon, making her suitable with the crest of mystery.

Her attacks are: _Mystery Claw_, with agility like Gatomon, Charomon jumps at the opponent and her right hands turns invisible. She slaps the opponent, before quickly turning her hand around and slashing her claws at the opponent. She does one spin in midair towards the opponent to achieve such technique. _Death Glare_, similar to Gatomon's 'Cat's Eyes' or 'Cat's Eye Hypnotism'. As result of her mysterious abilities, Charomon is able to achieve such a dangerous and commonly fatal technique. From its name, Charomon can delete almost any codelimin, no matter the form or power. Her eyes glow turn black and she glares at the opponent. Charomon doesn't need much concentration to achieve this technique and like Gatomon's 'Cat's Eyes', the opponent is temporarily hypnotized, but hypnotized long enough to be deleted. _Night Paw_, Charomon's hand turns black as the night and she clenches it, punching the opponent with force and power. The result would usually be a broken neck and deletion, if Charomon attacks the chin and neck or weakness.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Dragon Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Mystery Claw; Death Glare; Night Paw

**Author's Notes: **Code Phantoms I made up. Each Digi-Egg a copedam has looks different from any other, because of what the copedam would turn into. Hope you enjoyed this episode. Until next time, remia...

_**Episode Finished:**_ 19th of July 2006, Wednesday


	3. Koushiro's Mystery

**Author's Notes:** All I have to say here is that there are some ideas that don't belong to me and that I'm using some that aren't mine. I guess a few fans are better than none. No fright, Digimon 02: Name's Takeru Ishida will continue, I guarantee it, but I haven't started writing the Protection of a Friend yet. I do have ideas for it though. The same goes for Digimon 02: Sprouts of Darkness: it will continue. I'm planning insha' Allah to finish this story; lots of ideas for this.

**JyouraKoumi:** Quite interesting. I wouldn't say it is coincidence though; it's fate, the whole song thing. Peace out Koumi fan!

**Lord Pata:** Oh, the excitement has just started. Did you know that there is a Digital Egg of Darkness? Well, there is and it's going to enter this story, but not too soon.

I must say I feel warmth and comfort writing this: with total confidence. Fans, I present to you Episode 3: Koushiro's Mystery. Remia...

_Digimon 02: Origin of the Digital Eggs_

By Scentomon

_Courage... - Trail through the ashes of fire! - Friendship... - Form relations like stars! - Love... - Maneuver through the emotions! - Reliability... - The independence of one! - Knowledge... - Brilliance of a Mind! - Sincerity... - Truth of the Purity! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

**Episode 3:** Koushiro's Mystery

Lynxmon jumped out of her threatening circle, landing a good distance back, next to Hikari. She hissed, all prepared for battle and Shadramon prepared himself also. While rushing towards the battle, Takeru noticed Patamon on the 'sidelines' and went over to him instead. Yamato rushed into the building and into the lab. Gabumon turned to greet his friend and partner.

"Hey. What happened?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah. Why did you and Takeru leave?" Mimi asked.

"Speaking of Takeru, where is he?" Joe asked.

"... I and Takeru needed to leave and good timing too, cause mom and dad just got remarried." Yamato smiled, with his eyes sparkling with joy.

Silence was met Yamato's reply. The ones there were speechless in positive sheer joy, except for Gabumon. He of course already knew, but it did take him by surprise.

"So... Your mom and Takeru are Ishida now." Gennai concluded.

"Yes. T.K. is outside, battling against those Code Phantoms with Patamon." Yamato explained.

"How is it going by the way?" Gennai asked.

"The battle? I and T.K. just got here, so I wouldn't know. Where are Tai; Sora and Biyomon?" Yamato asked.

"Sora had some plans and she needed Tai's help. She also brought Biyomon with her, for unknown reasons." Agumon replied.

"Unknown to us, but maybe known to her." Yamato sighed.

"And how do you know they're Code Phantoms?" Gomamon asked.

Yamato blinked, "It's obvious. It was either phantoms or ghosts and ghosts don't look like that from my experience. Besides, they weren't floating, yet were transparent and of numerous sizes." He replied.

Gennai hastily and carefully typed an e-mail to Daisuke, telling him that Charomon was Teresa's Digimon partner and tell both of them that. Also telling him to head to the Northern Quadrant: taking Charomon and Teresa with him, but only after Teresa has had fully recovered.

"We are going to stay here in Japan though, right?" Gabumon asked.

"Of course! Why are you asking me such a thing?" Yamato asked.

Gabumon blinked, "Well, I had this strange feeling that since your parents got remarried that your mom would want to leave to Australia or somewhere else, taking you; me; T.K. and Patamon with her and your dad. Like what happened with Davis and his family." He explained.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me." He informed.

"What?" Gennai asked.

"Matt is completely relieved that Jun is in Algeria with the rest of her family." Gabumon replied.

"More than you think." Yamato whispered.

Moments later and Hikari; Gatomon; Flame Wizardmon; Baronmon; Koushiro; Takeru; Miyako; Hawkmon; Ken; Shadramon; Iori and Armadillomon all entered the computer lab. Flame Wizardmon was supporting Koushiro from one side, while Baronmon supported him from the other. Koushiro's feet were being dragged since Koushiro was sleeping.

"Even armor digivolved, we couldn't harm the phantoms." Shadramon sighed.

"It's fine Shadramon. It's just that most of us need training." Ken informed.

"If it wasn't for Gatomon and her past training then we'd be goners by now." Baronmon agreed.

"Gee, thanks Baronmon." Gatomon thanked, instantly fainting to sleep.

"_Baronmon - Grasl Armor Wizard - Using his own Digi-Egg of Courage, Patamon armor digivolved into this wizard -The Baron of Courage-, which used to serve under his king - His attacks are: Dancing Meteor and Scarlet Hair._"

Baronmon had a mask covering his face, with small golden tusks coming out of his mouth, carved upwards and downwards. There was a small crown on Baronmon's head, with two golden horns on each side of it. Red feathers were behind the crown and horns, spread out like a native American's feather band, with the white feathers being behind the red ones. The white feathers were also spread out, like a native American's feather band backwards, like a back mane.

Baronmon wore native American clothes, with a red cape around his back, and connected together to his neck. There was some odd native American necklaces dangling around Baronmon's neck and over the green robe or coat. There was golden accents at the ends and tips of the green robe or coat. Baronmon had brown leather gloves with brown leather boots.

"I guess it's time for her catnap." Hikari sighed, sitting down.

"You would think, especially after driving those Code Phantoms off by herself, after realizing that she could only do it." Flame Wizardmon agreed.

"_Flame Wizardmon - Grasl Armor Wizard - Using his own and only Digi-Egg of Courage, Tentomon armor digivolved into this wizard -The Wizard of Courage-, which is a master in fiery attacks - His attacks are: Fire Cloud and Magic Ignition._"

Flame Wizardmon looked like a mutated; scarecrow Wizardmon. He wore a flaming tipped hat, which covered his eyes. Blue lens were at the bottom of the tipped hat, just above the brim. Flame Wizardmon wore red gloves and wielded two staffs in his hands, one had a red end to it, while the other had a blue end to it. Flaming accents were all around Flame Wizardmon's clothes. Belts were around Flame Wizardmon's waist, with holsters to hold the staffs.

"At least those reporters fled when one of our Digimon almost hit them." Takeru sighed.

Gennai blinked, "Excuse me?" He asked.

"We noticed some reporters when we got here, recording the whole battle between us and the Code Phantoms." Takeru explained.

Gennai sweat-dropped, "This isn't good." He shook his head.

"What happened to Izzy?" Joe asked.

"I'll just say, lack of sleep apparently." Flame Wizardmon replied.

"It's about time! He needs his sleep." Mimi agreed.

Flame Wizardmon and Baronmon seated Koushiro into a chair and let him rest. Flame Wizardmon returned in Tentomon and Baronmon returned in Patamon. Just then: Taichi; Sora and Biyomon all rushed in, out of breath.

"We just saw the news... What the heck happened here?" Taichi asked.

"And why are Gatomon and Izzy asleep?" Sora asked.

"The news said it all. As for Izzy, well... he didn't sleep at all for more than a day." Hawkmon explained.

"Why aren't you armor digivolved?" Gennai asked.

"Oh, he armor digivolved alright, but he was too big to enter the building." Miyako replied.

"What about Armadillomon?" Gennai inquired.

"I armor digivolved also!" Armadillomon replied.

"Yeah, into Boarmon. I didn't see that it was fit to let a male pig into the building." Iori added.

"Hey!" Armadillomon whined.

Iori raised an eyebrow, "I knew you'd comment on that. No offense Armadillomon."

Armadillomon nodded, "Fine. None taken."

Shadramon returned in Wormmon. Hikari went over to the sleeping Gatomon and picked her up from the floor. She went over to a seat and gently put Gatomon down on it. Wolf clouds were in the sky outside and it was starting to get dark, with night approaching.

"Maybe you shall all call it a day. I'll stay here and work on a project. It's best for your Digimon to stay here and I'll look out for Izzy." Gennai decided.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but one last thing. What were the names of the armor Digimon?" Gennai requested.

"Lynxmon." Hikari started.

"Allomon." Hawkmon added.

"You know the rest. Flame Wizardmon I was." Tentomon finished.

"Good. I do know the rest. You shall all be leaving now. I have no where else to go so I'll stay here and live here temporarily." Gennai decided.

"We'll all meet back here tomorrow at noon." Taichi informed.

Gennai went back to work on his computer and the DigiDestined all left: leaving Gennai; their Digimon and Koushiro behind. Gennai checked the Digi-World and saw that the Eastern Quadrant was starting to collapse, which meant that it was dying and the rest of the Digi-World was soon to follow. Except maybe for the fifth and Northern Quadrants. Gennai felt that after the three quadrants: Eastern; western and southern, had all collapsed, they would reform.

Since the Northern Quadrant would be willing to fight and the Fifth Quadrant sealing itself off once again, there was no need for them to collapse. Once the Eastern quadrant had reformed, the crests would have returned and the Eastern Quadrant was collapsing quite rapidly. Gennai felt that the crests would return and hide on Earth, even before the Eastern Quadrant would reform. He felt it so close that it felt like the crests would appear in the next few hours or so.

Next, Gennai checked the information on the armor Digimon and found what he was looking for. With the information on the armor Digimon, was not only the armor Digimon's photos, but also the Digi-Egg as well.

"_Allomon - Meric Armor Dinosaur - Using his own Digi-Egg of Courage, Hawkmon armor digivolved into this dinosaur -The Dino of Courage-, with it being from prehistoric time and based on the dinosaur Allosaurus - His attacks are: Dino Burst and Dynamite Head._"

Allomon was a blue Allosaurus dinosaur, with green eyes; red accents around his body and some native American decorations on him.

"_Boarmon - Meric Armor Mammal - Using his own Digi-Egg of Courage, Armadillomon armor digivolve into this mammal -The Animal of Courage-, with it being a male pig - His attacks are: Nose Blaster and Slamming Attack._"

Boarmon was an orange male pig. He had a flaming mane around his neck, with the tip of his tail flaming and a flaming crest was over his back, but not reaching to his tail. There were small jets of flames at the end of each of Boarmon's legs, just above and behind the dark grey hooves. Boarmon had orange fur and his underbelly showed his skin, being dark grey. His face and ears were dark grey in color and Boarmon had a snout, like a pig's snout.

His eyes were yellow, with a steel patch on the top of his snout. Colorful stripped dark grey and dark red tusk, carved upwards from Boarmon's upper jaw replaced the upper jaws' teeth, with his lower jaws' teeth remaining.

Gennai found the rest of the information he needed and when he was done, he started on his project. His project was forming and designing a Digimon Encyclopedia: naming it Codelimin Genecode, adding and putting on information and photos of the Digimon that were seen and known of, including those of legend. The Digimon were all silent and Gatomon cuddled herself, still asleep. Koushiro was breathing gently, sleeping...

* * *

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Daisuke apologized.

"No problem Daisuke. I'm totally fine with it. I'm just glad you acted responsibly and returned here when you did." Nick stated.

Daisuke sighed and lowered his head. It was around 10 pm and Daisuke had his dad call up Nick: Teresa's father. Right after that, Daisuke received Gennai's e-mail. He told Charomon and whispered it to Teresa. He didn't know about the Digi-World, but Gennai did explain and give out a good amount of information. Nashza had already told Nick about Veemon; Daisuke and the Digi-World: everything.

Daisuke explained what happened to Nick and Nick took Teresa to the nearest hospital, which they were all in now. The doctors were dealing with Teresa's burn. Daisuke; Charomon and Veemon all accompanied Nick, with Nick not minding it. Daisuke didn't tell Nick that he needed to head back to the Digi-World. He was surprised that Gennai told him to head to the Northern Quadrant when he would leave to the Digi-World.

Veemon knew however and wasn't relaxed about it either, especially after finding out about the Code Phantoms and the element spirits and all.

"Is Teresa going to be O.K.?" Charomon asked.

Nick smiled, "She'll be fine Charomon." He replied.

Nick was also told by Daisuke that Charomon was Teresa's Digimon partner, and right away Nick understood that Teresa was a DigiDestined and what responsibilities she had now.

"... What's on your mind Daisuke?" Nick asked.

"Please call me Dai. It's Teresa and some other stuff." Daisuke replied.

Nick blinked, "Sure thing Dai. Other stuff like what?" He asked.

"..." Daisuke refused to answer.

"Oh. Is it about the people not being surprised about Veemon and Charomon?" Nick asked.

Daisuke blinked and turned his head towards Nick.

"Actually, I haven't thought of that." He stated.

"Well, you and Veemon are known here. News travels fast, especially if it concerns the fate of this world: against Malo Myotismon and Armageddemon. Algeria is a friendly country to Digimon and so is its people. You don't need to worry." Nick explained.

Veemon blinked, "Seriously? Are you saying I can move around freely without people looking at me weirdly?" He asked.

Nick nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying." He replied.

"... That's nice to hear." Charomon whispered.

Veemon turned to her, "Teresa would be fine. These humans will surprise you again and again. Believe me." He commented.

Nick and Daisuke mentally giggled to themselves. Charomon turned to Veemon.

"Really? How long have you been with Dai?" Charomon asked.

"Several years and I've been surprised more than once by what these humans can do." Veemon proudly replied.

Charomon nodded, "So you trust these humans?" She asked.

"I trust Dai and his DigiDestined friends completely, but not any other humans." Veemon replied.

Charomon giggled, "There are other DigiDestined?" She asked.

"For sure. Back in Odaiba, Japan. I and Dai are close friends, but I'm also friends with the other DigiDestined and their Digimon. There are also other International DigiDestined." Veemon explained.

"So how many in all?" Charomon asked.

Veemon blinked, "Let me see... Including the International DigiDestined: 31 I'd say."

"That's good to hear." Charomon sighed.

Daisuke blinked, thinking about what Veemon just said. He went through the DigiDestined in his head and mentally counted them. He was slightly surprised to find out that there were 31, probably even a little more than that, from what he was told. He deeply sighed and decided to inform Nick of what he had to do, and that Teresa was obliged to go with him.

"... Mr. Mason, I have to say that I'm heading back to the Digi-World as soon as I can." He informed.

Nick put down the magazine he was reading.

"Teresa's going with you, correct?" He guessed.

Daisuke nodded, "As soon as she fully recovers." He confirmed.

"I see... I'll drive you all back to your home then." Nick decided, opening the magazine again.

"We're heading to the Northern Quadrant, but I don't know why it's that quadrant." Daisuke whispered.

Nick just glanced at Daisuke and saw that he was spaced off in his thoughts. A nurse came out and stood in front of Nick. Nick lowered his magazine and the nurse talked with him in Arabic, with Daisuke not understanding a word. Eventually Nick nodded and the nurse walked away.

"What is it?" Charomon asked, the first to speak.

"Teresa is going to be fine. The burn was deep, but the skin would recover. It's recovering quite fast from what they are observing. She's sleeping now and we're welcome to stay overnight. Teresa is going to be watched this night and if the burn has fully recovered by dawn, then she would be released from here." Nick replied.

"That's good." Daisuke nodded.

"What's 'released'?" Veemon asked.

"Allowed to leave the hospital and return home." Daisuke replied.

Veemon nodded.

"That is good news." Charomon sighed, mentally relived.

Daisuke and Veemon didn't think twice about staying; they had already decided on it from the start. For Daisuke, he knew it was going to be a quick, yet long night. It was the next day he was worried about, yet anticipating it. Unknown to Daisuke, it was going to be a long and eventful night for one of his fellow DigiDestined...

* * *

Koushiro slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room carefully and saw that only he; Gennai and the Digimon were the only ones there. He checked the clock and saw that it was passed midnight: around 1:30 am. He blinked, surprised at waking up at such a late time. His mind recalled the past events before he slept and he remembered what happened. The dream was still in his head though and what a strange dream it was.

It showed his crest in some center and all the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge in some library close by. Those weren't the only things in his dream, but those were the parts that he understood; the rest was confusing. He got out of his chair and remembered that he received his Digi-Egg of Courage. He was so excited and the form Tentomon turned into... Flame Wizardmon. So intriguing. Upon remembering the dream, Koushiro decided to head out and look for his crest.

Not to mention the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge as well. He went over to the window and saw it to be night outside, but that's not what caught his attention. The rain had awakened him. Outside, it was pouring rain, with the rain gently pattering on the window soothingly. Koushiro went to the clothes' stand, and took his purple coat and his umbrella. He also grabbed both his traveling bags, so that he would be able to take the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge.

Maybe also the Digi-Eggs of Friendship and return them. He was about to turn the knob of the door, but glanced back at Tentomon, noticing him fast asleep and deciding that it was best for him to take Tentomon along with him, and safer. Koushiro walked over to Tentomon and nudged him with his finger. Tentomon slowly woke up.

"Izzy? You're up... What time is it?" Tentomon asked.

"Shh. It's past midnight and we're going out." Koushiro replied.

That woke up Tentomon completely.

"Out?" He asked and glanced at the window.

"... But it's nighttime and raining." He complained.

"We're going to retrieve the crest of knowledge; the Digi-Eggs of Friendship and the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge." Koushiro explained.

Tentomon was alerted to what Koushiro had said about the crest and the Digi-Eggs, with him wanting to go with Koushiro. For a moment though...

"But didn't the crests disappear to protect the Digi-World?" Tentomon asked.

Koushiro nodded, "Yes. We did give up the crests to protect the Digi-World. But with danger and trouble back, I would guess the crests have returned and for us to retrieve them." He explained.

"Back up to Mega Kabuterimon." Tentomon smiled.

"Maybe even up to Hercules Kabuterimon." Koushiro shrugged.

"Seriously Izzy?" Tentomon asked, whispering.

"Why not?" Izzy replied.

"Yeppy! Let's go now!" Tentomon urged.

Koushiro nodded, glad that he convinced Tentomon to come along. It was a good thing, because Koushiro had a feeling that something negative was going to happen with him. Koushiro opened the door, careful not to wake anybody else and he walked out, with Tentomon flying out...

* * *

He closed the door behind Tentomon and put on his coat and opened his umbrella. Tentomon was confused.

"What's that for?" Tentomon asked.

"The umbrella? It is raining outside. This would protect us from rain." Koushiro explained.

Tentomon nodded. The two left the building and walked to the supermarket, where Sora had told them that she saw the Digi-Eggs of Friendship. Tentomon was beside Koushiro: under the umbrella. The raindrops fell onto the umbrella and slid down to the ground, not affecting Koushiro or Tentomon. Tentomon understood the idea behind the umbrella. The sound of the raindrops on his umbrella, relaxed Koushiro a bit. He was trying to figure a way into the supermarket.

That was if it wasn't open. Koushiro hated the idea of braking in, yet if he retrieved the Digi-Eggs of Friendship and took nothing else, it would be just fine, yet confusing the local authorities. The supermarket was a few miles away and it was unaffected by Armageddemon a few months back. Koushiro and Tentomon stopped in front of it. Koushiro carried his umbrella in one hand, and the two travel bags in his other hand...

* * *

"Tentomon, if you may." Koushiro requested.

"What? Are you implying that I use my attack to brake in?" Tentomon questioned.

"We aren't going to steal anything; just going to retrieve what is rightfully the DigiDestined's." Koushiro reminded.

Tentomon sighed and faced the supermarket.

"Super Shocker!" He yelled.

The attack blasted through the glass, shattering it. Tentomon flew in and Koushiro followed. Once inside, Koushiro closed his umbrella and put it aside.

"Let's do this quickly. We don't know if there's an alarm or not, but if there is, then we can't hear it. Let's just retrieve the Digi-Eggs of Friendship before the cops arrive." Koushiro informed.

"You do remember what Sora said." Tentomon stated.

"Yes. In the frozen section." Koushiro nodded.

Koushiro carried one traveling bag in each of his hands and walked over to the frozen section, while Tentomon flew over to it. Koushiro stopped in front of the wide open freezer and he eventually noticed one of the Digi-Eggs, with the ice not covering a part of it. Koushiro reasoned that Sora and Taichi recovered them, after exposing them, so that they would be hidden. He quickly uncovered all of the Digi-Eggs and by the time he was done, his hands were shaking from the cold.

He rubbed his hands together, warming them up. With the blood and pain returning to his hands: Koushiro opened one of his bags and one by one, put all the ten Digi-Eggs into his open bag. Once finished, he closed the bag and went back to the shattered glass, with Tentomon flying next to him. Koushiro put his empty bag over one of his shoulders, while still holding the full one. He picked up the umbrella and opened it. Tentomon went under it and the two left the supermarket.

* * *

"Where to now?" Tentomon asked.

"There's a research center close by that I know of. I used to sneak in there before we met. I have a feeling that it would be the place where we'll locate our crest." Koushiro replied.

"Prodigious." Tentomon whispered.

Koushiro wasn't used to carrying heavy objects, but he handled the full bag nicely. Tentomon noticed Koushiro's discomfort because of the full bag. He realized that Koushiro probably couldn't handle two full bags at the same time.

"Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes Tentomon." Koushiro replied.

"After we retrieve the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge, I'll digivolve to Kabuterimon and fly us back to the computer lab." Tentomon offered.

Koushiro smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you Tentomon. So be it." He nodded.

He was glad that Tentomon realized what he himself realized, and was glad with the offer that Tentomon gave him. The rest of the walk was done in silence, with the only noise being the rain, splashing onto the grounds and landing on the umbrella. Too soon the walk was over and Koushiro, with Tentomon, was standing in front of the research center that Koushiro snuck in, in his past. From the outside Koushiro noticed that it hadn't changed and decided to enter the way he always had...

* * *

In the past Koushiro had always entered the center through a low side window. He went over to the window and it was still in its position. Koushiro nodded. He put down the umbrella, with the rain starting to pour onto him, and his two travel bag.

"Want to go in first?" Koushiro asked.

"Me?" Tentomon replied.

Koushiro nodded.

"Sure." Tentomon nodded.

Koushiro opened the window silently and Tentomon flew in. It was dark inside and Tentomon turned around, still in midair, out of the rain.

"The coast is clear." Tentomon informed.

Koushiro nodded and jumped through the window, entering the center. He turned around and reached out of the window, picking up his umbrella, closing it and bringing it in. Next was his two travel bags, as he brought in the empty easily, but the full one was hard. From the weight, Koushiro fell on his butt panting, with the full travel bag inside. Koushiro let a few moments pass, before getting up and closing the window.

"Young man, are you here to rob something? So late at this hour?" A voice asked.

Koushiro paled.

"Izzy." Tentomon whispered.

Koushiro slowly turned around and when he saw the source of the voice, his skin jumped out of his body and his feet leapt high into the air. Koushiro faced downwards, with his hands hanging onto the ceiling with his feet. From the ceiling, he could still see the two ghosts, one of a grown human male and the other of a grown human female. The human male obviously was the one who spoke.

Part of Koushiro's dream returned to him, a part which confused him. What seemed to be him as a young baby was being held in the arms of a grown female human, with a grown male human standing beside her, with his hand around her shoulder. Both grown humans were looking down at the baby. Koushiro blinked. He realized that both ghosts exactly looked like the adults in his dream.

Realizing two things, Koushiro gasped. One was that he was being like a fly: hanging onto the wall and the other was that the ghost couple were his true birth parents. Koushiro couldn't believe it and before he knew it, his hands and feet lost their grip on the wall. The ghosts didn't have any legs so they were floating, with ghastly tails as legs. Koushiro wondered how he could hold onto the ceiling that long, in that position, while he was falling.

The male grown human ghost caught Koushiro between his arms, before Koushiro was splattered by crashing into the floor. The ghost let him go and Koushiro got to his feet. Tentomon was speechless and frozen in shock.

"Now Yamura, don't frighten the young man." The female sweetly stated.

"I didn't mean to. You're not going to freak out again, are you boy?" Yamura: the grown human male ghost, asked.

Koushiro was speechless, though he shook his head no. He suddenly smiled.

'How could a ghost capture me?' He thought.

He turned to Tentomon. Koushiro chuckled at the site he saw.

"Tentomon..." He started slowly. "These are my birth parents." He introduced.

"Excuse me?" The female asked.

"Birth parents?" Yamura asked.

"You're still you Koushiro." A new ghost stated, appearing.

"Wizardmon." Yamura and the female greeted.

The ghosts just flashed into appearance. Koushiro froze. It had been so long since the junior DigiDestined had seen him, back at the time when Wizardmon first appeared as a ghost in the T.V. station.

"Wizardmon?" Tentomon asked, whispering.

Wizardmon approached Koushiro fearless. Unlike Yamura and his mate, Wizardmon did walk and have legs. Wizardmon stopped right in front of Koushiro and nodded.

"Greetings Tentomon." Wizardmon greeted.

Tentomon nodded, still speechless. Yamura blinked.

"Honey, did you hear what Wizardmon addressed this young man as?" Yamura asked.

"As Koushiro." The female nodded.

The female gasped, realizing who Koushiro was.

"My goodness." She whispered.

"I don't believe it. How you've grown! He's grown, hasn't he Komoro?" Yamura asked, turning to the female ghost.

"He sure has. It's been so long since we last saw him." Komoro: the grown human female ghost, replied.

Koushiro smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"Mother... father." He greeted.

Komoro and Yamura approached their son closer.

"You seem fine." Yamura nodded.

"Of course he would. Our relatives are taking care of him." Komoro reminded.

"Not anymore. Remember? He has his own computer lab now, which he stays in." Yamura reminded.

"Of course." Komoro nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Wizardmon asked.

"I've had this dream that showed my crest in this place." Koushiro replied.

"Really? It is here, but I couldn't have thought of a way of it appearing here." Wizardmon explained, pointing into the darkness.

"Where is it again?" Koushiro asked.

Yamura chuckled, "Of course." He commented.

He faded into the darkness, vanishing for a few moments. A few moments later and the electricity was turned on. Yamura appeared in the distance, close by the light switch.

"The crest is there." Wizardmon pointed.

Koushiro stared at where Wizardmon pointed, and sure enough, there was his crest. Something was different though.

"Where's the tag?" Koushiro asked.

"That's how it appeared." Wizardmon shrugged.

Koushiro walked over to the crest and Tentomon finally got out of his shock. He cautiously landed on the floor and rested, watching Koushiro and the other three ghosts, including the two bags and umbrella. Koushiro stopped in front of the crest and stared at it.

"Is this amethyst?" He asked, pointing at the necklace's string.

Komoro nodded, "It is." She replied.

"Wow." Koushiro whispered.

"Check out what's under it." Yamura advised, appearing beside his wife once more.

Koushiro looked under the crest, and there in the bookshelf, was the book he had read so many times before he met Tentomon. For Koushiro it was his favorite book. Koushiro took the book out and rubbed off the dust.

"We figured it would be your favorite book, since you came in the past and read it almost every time." Komoro smiled.

"And many times slept afterwards, when it was nighttime." Yamura added.

The book was about electricity: Koushiro's first favorite subject and still was. A light bulb blew up and an electric current went through the wires and reached the crest of knowledge, storing itself there, until Koushiro touched it. Yamura glanced up at the busted light bulb.

"I guess I'll have to change it before morning." He sighed.

"I would take this with me but..." Koushiro started.

"Nobody would notice its disappearance, believe me Kou." Komoro allowed.

Koushiro blinked, "If you say so mother."

He took the book and opened the full bag, inserting his book in it. He sighed and turned to his birth parents and Wizardmon, knelt down on his knees.

"Why are you still here Wizardmon?" Koushiro asked

"There's no way I could return to the Digi-World, and so I traveled around Odaiba, and eventually settled here. I met your birth parents and I explained Digimon all to both of them." Wizardmon replied

"But don't you want to head back to the Digi-World and be reborn?" Tentomon asked

"Of course I do Tentomon and I would head back the first chance I get." Wizardmon replied

"Very well. Once I return to the lab, I'll try to figure out a way to let you return to it." Koushiro promised and turned towards the ghosts of his birthparents.

"I have so many questions and so much to tell you both." He whispered

"We know." Yamura nodded.

"All that we can say for now is that Wizardmon told us everything about Digimon." Komoro informed.

Koushiro nodded.

"Is the library still on the other side?" He asked.

"Go through the hallway and you'll get there. It's been a few years since they connected the research center and the library together." Yamura explained.

"Now you won't have to take a step outside." Komoro smiled.

"O.K. I'll go get some stuff from the library. Stay here Tentomon. I'll be back after I stash the Digi-Eggs." Koushiro explained.

"As I figured." Wizardmon nodded.

Koushiro picked up the empty bag and walked through the hallway, heading into the library. Tentomon stared at the crest, feeling insecure. Yamura and Komoro also sensed its danger. Moments later and Koushiro returned, carrying a heavy and full bag. On his way to Tentomon, he grabbed his crest and put it around his neck. Yamura and Komoro watched carefully, but the crest only glittered gently and went back to normal.

"Let's head back Tentomon. I'm started to get tired." Koushiro informed.

"So have I. This is too much for me." Tentomon explained.

Koushiro picked his umbrella and carried it with him. Yamura picked up one full bag with ease, while Komoro picked the other one up, also with ease. Koushiro was surprised, but didn't say anything. He walked to the door, while Tentomon flew with him by his side. Koushiro opened the umbrella and Wizardmon opened the door for him. Before Koushiro stepped out, he turned back to his birthparents for a moment.

"I hope we can meet again sometime." He informed.

Komoro and Yamura both nodded and returned the smile. Koushiro stepped out, dragging both bags on the floor and Tentomon followed, flying behind him. Wizardmon closed the door behind Tentomon...

* * *

Koushiro took his digivice out and noticed that it changed, becoming purple and with the initials K.I. carved into the metal. He shrugged.

"TENTOMON SHINKA!"  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

Koushiro carefully put the two heavy bags onto Kabuterimon, before he himself got onto Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon took to the air and flew off into the night. He flew low, over the buildings, avoiding collision with any of them. Koushiro had to hold on tight onto Kabuterimon, and onto the two bags. Just a few blocks away, something burst out of the street and reached for Kabuterimon, but Kabuterimon swiftly stopped: barely avoiding it.

"What is that?" Koushiro asked.

He looked down and saw how long the creature was.

"A Digimon I presume." Kabuterimon replied.

"Maybe it's time to try this crest." Koushiro decided.

"What? While you're on me?" Kabuterimon asked.

"Not up to Mega Kabuterimon, but Hercules Kabuterimon. Now fly up higher into the sky and return to Tentomon." Koushiro requested.

Kabuterimon sighed, "Whatever you say Izzy."

He flew up higher into the air and once high enough, he returned in Tentomon. Instantly Koushiro and the two bags and umbrella fell towards the ground. Amazingly, Koushiro knew what to do.

"Ascend to Power!" He yelled.

Tentomon swiftly flew downwards, to try and catch up with the descending Koushiro, but something held him back.

Electricity surged through his body, as it did with Koushiro, though it was warm and comforting. Both felt and heard the other's heart beat and both became transparent purple, with a purple sphere surrounding them. Tentomon nodded, knowing what was going to happen. Before getting too close to the Digimon's large mouth, the purple spheres pulled up into the air.

"TENTOMON FADE!"

The spheres collided into each other and did explode, but with the dust and light settling, a new huger form appeared.

"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"What happened?" Hercules Kabuterimon asked, hovering high in the sky.

'We're one.' Tentomon's voice replied.

"What?" Hercules Kabuterimon asked.

'A guess to become mega for us, we need to combine. You're more dominate and I'm taking a backseat in your mind. Use your thoughts to talk with me.' Tentomon's voice replied.

"This is amazing." Hercules Kabuterimon whispered, with the voice being Koushiro's.

Koushiro's digivice was clipped to one of Hercules Kabuterimon's wings. Hercules Kabuterimon quickly retrieved the falling bags and umbrella. Mystically enough, the crest of knowledge was around Hercules Kabuterimon's wings, glittering purple faintly. Expecting not to receive any information from his digivice, Hercules Kabuterimon checked it anyway.

"_Under Wormmon - Grasl Mirage - Under Wormmon is a cunning huge worm and burrows under anything. This Digimon is Zomo level, two levels higher than Mega - His attacks are: Tail Spin and Tail Strike._"

Hercules Kabuterimon was three times larger than Mega Kabuterimon and his whole exoskeleton was golden.

"Wait until the others find out about this. Time to take down this mon! Mega Electro Shocker!" Hercules Kabuterimon yelled.

"_Hercules Kabuterimon - Jerebi Insectoid - Hercules Kabuterimon is the mega form of Tentomon, with Koushiro and Tentomon combining together to form this gigantic beetle. This beetle fears nothing and can fly at hyper air speeds - His attacks are: Mega Electro Shocker; Giga Scissor Claw; Giga Blaster._"

Hercules Kabuterimon neared his arms closed together, like Kabuterimon would to before he released his Electro Shocker. A huge golden; electrified sphere formed in front of Hercules Kabuterimon's arms, with small purple electric bolts flying out of the sphere and vanishing. The sphere was smaller than Hercules Kabuterimon, but was larger than Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, at least double the size of Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker.

Hercules Kabuterimon released the sphere towards Under Wormmon's body: electrifying and vaporizing every raindrop near it, and it blasted into the Digimon, exploding, swiftly vaporizing the Digimon into dead data. Hercules Kabuterimon went to his lab and threw his umbrella and two bags into the lab, breaking through a window, thankfully not wakening anyone inside. Hercules Kabuterimon flew up to the roof and just mere inches away, devolved back into Koushiro and Tentomon.

From using such energy, Koushiro landed on the ground of the roof harmlessly and fainted, with his stomach on the floor. Tentomon sighed, hovering in midair, with the rain still pouring down...

_To be continued..._

_Hope... - The Light in Darkness! - Light... - Mystery of Light! - Kindness... - Manners of Behavior! - Darkness... - The Shadows of Creatures! - Pride... - Honor of Origin! - Desire... - Beauty of a Creature! - Tenacity... - The Quality of Persistent! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

* * *

**Under Wormmon:**

It had thousands of razor sharp teeth with a long sticky dark pink tongue, it's tail was most of it's body as it's legs were razor sharp claws and his it's tail was spiraled. It's mouth was huge with red eyes. Its Tail Strike was a sneaky strike.

Rank: Zomo

Attribute: Mirage Grasl Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Tail Spin; Tail Strike

**Author's Notes:** Well, it was longer than I thought. I had some ideas that I wanted to put in this episode, but I guess I'll put it in the next episode. Until next time, remia...

_**Episode Finished:**_ 21st of July 2006, Friday


	4. Nightmares of the Past

_Digimon 02: Origin of the Digital Eggs_

By Scentomon

_Courage... - Trail through the ashes of fire! - Friendship... - Form relations like stars! - Love... - Maneuver through the emotions! - Reliability... - The independence of one! - Knowledge... - Brilliance of a Mind! - Sincerity... - Truth of the Purity! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

**Episode 4:** Nightmares of the Past

"Dai?" A voice asked.

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down on the small couch in the hospital and from all the activity; Daisuke guessed that it was morning already. He looked in front of him and saw Teresa; Nick and Charomon standing over him. His eyes widened upon seeing Teresa.

"Teresa? You're O.K.!" Daisuke smiled.

Teresa returned the smile, "For now at least. I better be more careful... I heard what you whispered to me and remembered what happened... I do understand. Dad said that you were planning to head back? I want to come along." She requested.

Daisuke sat up straight on the small couch. Beside him: Veemon was already up and sitting.

"You're going to come either way." Daisuke stated.

"Good." Teresa nodded.

"Shall we get going?" Nick asked.

"Back to Daisuke's home?" Teresa asked.

"Definitely." Nick nodded.

Veemon hopped off of the couch and Daisuke followed. The five: Teresa; Charomon; Nick; Daisuke and Veemon, all walked towards the reception desk and Nick filled in the necessary release files. They all walked out of the entrance, leaving the hospital and entered Nick's car. Teresa took the passenger seat and Veemon; Charomon and Daisuke took the back seat. Nick started the car and drove back to Daisuke's house.

"What time is it?" Daisuke asked.

"A little past 10 am." Nick replied...

* * *

"Good fly son." Travis: Willis' dad, nodded.

"Thanks dad." Willis smiled.

Willis got out of the plane and landed onto the ground, with his legs knelt. He was in a small airport, with an airstrip in Colorado. In the distance: Bow -Willis' mom-; Terriermon and Lopmon all waited. Willis walked over to them, taking his time. Travis secured the plane and got out of it from his side. It was still night in Colorado, and Willis' training was over for the night.

Travis was an experienced; skilled and licensed pilot. Willis wanted to become a fighter pilot, just like his dad. Travis had retired a month back, but he was part of the U.S. Air Force: flying a F1-17. Travis was the first to reach his wife; Terriermon and Lopmon. Willis' parents knew everything that Willis knew of about the Digimon, including his own story about Terriermon and Lopmon.

Lopmon was excited, knowing what to expect. Terriermon restrained himself better.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Travis asked.

"Something's wrong in the Digi-World and we'll need to check it out." Willis replied.

"And maybe meet Veemon and Daisuke again." Terriermon smiled.

Willis nodded.

"Besides, we've never been in the Digi-World before." Lopmon added.

Bow got the laptop out and started it up on its batteries.

"Do you know how to do this?" Bow asked.

"The other DigiDestined might have their own way to enter, but I designed this portal; I know how to use it mom." Willis replied.

"Just exactly where are you going?" Travis asked.

"To the Northern Quadrant." Willis replied.

"There are quadrants?" Bow asked.

Willis nodded.

"Why did you choose the Northern one?" Travis asked.

"Because from what I could see, it's the only one safe and secure." Willis replied.

"Isn't it going to be cold there?" Bow asked.

Willis chuckled, "Just because it's the Northern Quadrant, doesn't mean it's the arctic or something. The Digi-World is different than that." He replied.

"... O.K. It's set." Bow stated.

"I'll keep in touch with you both." Willis promised.

Bow stood up and nodded, beside her husband. Willis knelt down and Terriermon took Willis' right side, and Lopmon: Willis' left side. Willis took his digivice out and aimed it at the monitor.

"Guardian of Destiny!" Willis yelled.

The monitor glowed in a flash of white light. Willis; Terriermon and Lopmon vanished to the Northern Quadrant of the Digi-World...

* * *

In New York, Centarumon and Maria were outside, looking at the stars. Maria was riding on Centarumon's back, with both looking up at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Maria asked.

Centarumon nodded, "It's a wondrous subject, which is my favorite."

"Mine as well, which is why I want to become an astrologist." Maria explained.

"Isn't an astronaut closer to the stars?" Centarumon asked.

Maria nodded, "Yes, closer to the stars and in space. But I'd prefer to study the stars from earth." She replied.

"As we expected." A voice stated.

Maria turned her head around and was greeted by Michael; the rest of the American DigiDestined and their Digimon.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Lou asked.

Maria shook her head and smiled.

"Not at all; you're all welcome to join us." She sweetly replied.

The American DigiDestined sat down on the grass in a straight line, with their Digimon. Maria glanced at every Digimon there, noticing that all of them were in their rookie form, except for Centarumon. She knew their rookie forms, and what they were in their champion forms. To the farthest left, sitting to Steve's left, was Snow Agumon: the rookie form of Frigimon.

To Steve's right was Lou, his Digimon was Otamamon: Tortomon's rookie form, which was swimming in the river in front of them. To Lou's right was Flamon: Flare Lizardmon's rookie form, and Phil's Digimon. Passing Maria and Centarumon, to their right, was Michael. His Digimon, Betamon, was already known and was swimming in the river in front of them with Otamamon.

"The other International DigiDestined should be here tomorrow during the morning." Steve reminded.

"They'll arrive in New York, but then scatter here in the U.S." Snow Agumon reasoned.

"We'll try to talk with them and set a DigiDestined meeting of our own here in New York, for our own team to be formed." Phil agreed.

"Yeah, like the DigiDestined in Japan." Flamon nodded.

"Who are they to be exact? Did Mimi tell you about them?" Maria asked.

Michael nodded, "She did and so did Daisuke and the Junior DigiDestined: Takeru; Hikari; Ken; Miyako and Iori." He replied.

"Care to give us some history?" Otamamon asked, from the river.

Michael shrugged, "Why not? Well, to start with, Takeru told Mimi about Catherine in France. Her Digimon is Floramon and she's French, the only French DigiDestined there. Miyako told me about the three Russians: Yuri with his Kuwagamon; Sonya with her Snimon and Anna with her Unimon. They are the only three in Russia. Hikari told Mimi about the three Hoi Brothers in Hong Kong: the oldest; middle and youngest.

"From what Hikari told Mimi, it was obvious to Hikari that the Hoi Brothers instantly got a crush on her. She was there Koushiro; Gatomon and Tentomon. They're brothers in blood and their Digimon is Syakomon; the only three in Hong Kong. Ken had told Miyako about Rosa: a DigiDestined from Mexico and the first there. Her Digimon is Gotsumon and Miyako told me about her. Obviously, Rosa got a crush on Ken.

"Daisuke told me about Willis: an intelligent DigiDestined with two Digimon and living in Colorado. I guess its best off that he joined the Japanese DigiDestined, the original first eight and junior four. I also got information from India of a first DigiDestined there: named Mina and her Digimon Meramon. She'd becoming with the others, but with some layovers first. She might be the last to arrive, yet would still come.

"Iori told Miyako and the others, with help from Joe, about Derek and his Digimon Crabmon. Derek is the first Australian DigiDestined in Australia and I got Intel that he's coming." Michael explained.

"So taking Willis out, we'd have 10 new DigiDestined." Betamon concluded.

"International." Michael corrected. "Considering that they would all arrive today. I would guess Rosa would be the first, since she's the closest." He stated.

"Have an international meeting and a few days later, enter the Digi-World, because I'm sure the other International DigiDestined haven't entered it before." Steve commented.

"We're to all greet the international DigiDestined and their families tomorrow, so we should be in bed by now." Michael informed.

"The rest of you go on. I want to take my time just staring at the stars, before heading home." Maria decided.

Michael shrugged and stood up. The three other DigiDestined followed suit, with the Digimon accompanying their partners, leaving Maria and Centarumon alone for the night...

* * *

Koushiro opened his eyes, feeling something supporting his head and lower body. He quickly realized that it was a seat. He took a glance around him and realized that he was alive and safe in his computer lab. Gennai was awake and so were the Digimon, including Tentomon. Tentomon was the first to notice Koushiro awake.

"Good Morning Izzy." He greeted.

Gennai turned his attention to Koushiro and saw him awake. He moved away from the two bags, which had the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Digi-Eggs of Friendship in them. Gennai took a seat next to Koushiro.

"Tentomon told me everything that happened, including Wizardmon and your birthparents. The other Digimon know this also. It's interesting that you have your Crest of Knowledge now. I'd say that the Eastern Quadrant would collapse and die today and some time tomorrow: it would be reformed. I've been checking the data on the Digi-Eggs and found some interesting stuff, including some information on our two new DigiDestined." He explained.

Koushiro blinked, "You mean from the Digi-Eggs I retrieved, there are those that belong to the two new DigiDestined?" He asked.

Gennai nodded, "Come."

Gennai got up and went over to his computer, which was already active and switched on. Koushiro followed him and looked at the monitor.

"I checked the Digi-Eggs of Friendship first and from what I found out, one of the Digi-Eggs belong to one new DigiDestined, and two others belong to the second new DigiDestined." Gennai explained.

"So you're saying that the second new DigiDestined has two Digimon partners?" Koushiro asked.

Gennai shrugged, "That's the only theory I came up with. The interesting thing though is that there's a Digi-Egg that fits any Gotsumon, with the right devices included."

"Like a digivice." Koushiro realized.

Gennai nodded, "From what you told me, this Mexican DigiDestined: Rosa, has a Gotsumon as a Digimon partner and she has a digivice. It's a strong possibility that the Digi-Egg of Friendship that fits Gotsumon is hers." He informed.

"That's only four. What about the rest?" Koushiro asked.

"Nothing unusual. They're what were expected. These four, which I've just told you about, have caught my attention. There's a Digi-Egg of Friendship for Gatomon; Wormmon; Patamon; Armadillomon and Hawkmon, not to mention Veemon. So ten in all. From my study of the Digi-Eggs, it has shown that Hikari; Ken; Takeru; Iori; Miyako and Daisuke all have Digi-Eggs of every type of crest: Courage; Love; Sincerity; Reliability and even Kindness and so on." Gennai explained.

"This is interesting." Koushiro agreed.

"Yeah. Yamato and none of you senior DigiDestined have any Digi-Egg, except for you, with the Digi-Egg of Courage. That's another thing. I've discovered that the Digi-Egg of Courage for Tentomon would also fit for Wormmon. Wormmon has two Digi-Eggs of Courage that fit him, while the rest have one." Gennai smiled.

"What about the Digi-Egg of Miracles and Magnamon?" Koushiro asked.

Gennai shrugged, "No idea there, except that the junior DigiDestined, being: Daisuke; Ken; Hikari; Takeru; Miyako and Iori, also have one Digi-Egg of Miracles each; like the rest of the Digi-Eggs." He replied.

"... From what I could gather, I discovered that Gatomon's Digi-Egg of Miracles is also Salamon's Digi-Egg of Destiny; the same Digimon, with the same Digi-Egg, with the same form of armor evolved Digimon. This is amazing; a digi-egg with two attributes in it." Gennai informed.

"And you discovered all this while I was sleeping?" Koushiro asked.

Gennai nodded, "Yes. Before you left and after you came back. What surprised me the most was the Digi-Egg of Darkness."

With Gennai mentioning it, he caught the attention of the Digimon in the lab. Gennai noticed.

"From what I could find, this Digi-Egg was never used, yet existed and because it was never used; it was like it never existed and became swiftly forgotten." He explained.

"A Digi-Egg of Darkness?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes. Since it has never been used, I don't know if it would fit all the Digimon here, or fit none of them. It could fit some and not fit others; there are lots of possibilities... Including that it could fit one of the Digimon of the two new DigiDestined." Gennai replied.

"Prodigious. But to be a DigiDestined, wouldn't they need crests?" Koushiro asked.

"Speaking of crests, I've discovered five new crests. The Crest of Darkness; the Crest of Pride; the Crest of Desire; the Crest of Tenacity and the Crest of Myths. I would expect that the two new DigiDestined would each get one of these five." Gennai informed.

"That would leave three." Koushiro noted.

"Precisely, this gives me the conclusion that three of the International DigiDestined would be able to have their Digimon reach mega." Gennai grinned.

Koushiro's jaw dropped, with the Digimon left in shock.

"It's one thing that one of us digivolve all the way to mega. But one of the International DigiDestined's Digimon, much less three?!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Better get used to it." Gennai remarked...

* * *

Nick stopped his car in front of the Motomiya house. He waited for Teresa; Daisuke; Charomon and Veemon all to leave his car, before driving off. Daisuke was the first to enter his house, along with Veemon. Teresa closed the door behind Charomon.

"Mom, dad! I'm back!" Daisuke greeted.

"Is your girlfriend with you?" Jun asked, from her room.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Veemon, head to my room and prepare for closing it instantly, after we're all in." He whispered

Veemon nodded and rushed off to Daisuke's room. Daisuke waited for awhile, before replying.

"For one thing, Teresa's more than my girlfriend and for another, we're all heading to the Digi-World." He announced.

Teresa raised her eyebrow, realizing what Daisuke had just said.

"Excuse me?" Jun asked.

"Let's bolt." Daisuke informed.

He had Teresa and Charomon bolt off towards his room and Daisuke was last. Jun stepped out of her room and just in time to. Daisuke entered his room and it was instantly closed behind him. Jun heaved in amusement and marched back into her room, slamming her door. Daisuke locked the door to his room and gathered his D-3 and D-Terminal. He swiftly started his computer and waited patiently with the other three.

Once on and activated, Daisuke opened the portal program and Teresa; Veemon and Charomon gathered around him.

"Digi-Port Open!" He yelled.

In a flash of white light: Daisuke; Veemon; Teresa and Charomon were all transported to the Northern Quadrant of the Digi-World, with the Digi-Port turning off...

* * *

"What did we miss?" Taichi asked, entering the computer lab with the rest.

Gennai turned to the DigiDestined and smiled. Joe closed the door behind him, the last to enter.

"An interesting eventful night." He replied.

Iori noticed the two full bags and pointed at them.

"What is in those bags?" He asked.

"The Digi-Eggs of Knowledge in one and the Digi-Eggs of Friendship in another." Koushiro replied.

"What?!" Miyako exclaimed.

"You retrieved the Digi-Eggs of Friendship?" Sora asked.

"Where did you find the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge?" Miyako asked.

"Tentomon was with Koushiro and he'll explain everything. Wormmon, it would be your job to inform the rest in the Northern Quadrant." Gennai informed.

"The Northern Quadrant?" Takeru asked.

"It's the only one surviving. It's a long story. Just ready yourselves Team Victory: you'll meet Daisuke there, with Teresa and their Digimon. Willis might also be present there." Gennai explained.

"Team Victory?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Daisuke; Willis; Ken; Miyako; Takeru; Iori and Hikari are Team Victory, with their Digimon included of course." Gennai replied.

"What about us?" Mimi asked.

"The rest of you are Team Senior." Gennai replied.

"Let's do this." Ken nodded.

"I'll take the lead, if nobody minds." Takeru decided.

Team Victory shook their heads. Takeru nodded and Team Victory gathered around him at another activated computer.

"Before any of you go, take your Digi-Eggs." Koushiro advised.

Team Victory nodded and each junior DigiDestined took his or her Digi-Egg of Friendship and Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Their Digimon told them which one was theirs; because their Digimon felt a sense of closeness to the Digi-Eggs, unlike in previous times. The Digimon knew which Digi-Eggs were theirs, without question or doubt. Once they had their Digi-Eggs in their D-Terminals, Team Victory gathered around the active computer.

"Digi-Port Open!" Takeru yelled.

They all vanished to the Northern Quadrant of the Digi-World. Koushiro took his seat at the computer Team Victory used. The DigiDestined gathered around Tentomon and Tentomon prepared himself for the story. Koushiro listened to Tentomon, telling the story.

"... Koushiro stopped and said his farewell to his birthparents, saying and I quote: 'I hope we can meet again sometime.'... Koushiro had fainted, but I wasn't worried; because moments later Gennai appeared. He carried Koushiro down and brought down the bags and umbrella. I flew into this building and went downstairs until I got back here.

"I was able to find my way in and I found Koushiro sleeping in that seat and the bags and umbrella safe and sound here in the lab. The rest I don't need to explain." Tentomon explained, finishing the story.

Koushiro wanted to know what happened after he had fainted and he had just found out. It felt strange actually, with his unconscious self recalling it. Upon instinct, Koushiro went stiff, sensing a pair of arms going around his neck from behind. He felt the person's face on his left shoulder. Sensing that it was Mimi, he calmed himself.

"You startled me there." He whispered.

Mimi smiled, "Sorry about that. I... don't know what to say, especially after you met your birthparents and after all these years." She commented, whispering.

"Say nothing; it's always the best treatment." Koushiro replied.

Mimi raised her head and nodded.

"I know that having company in silence can be better than company in noise Kou. I know from personal experience." She whispered.

Koushiro nodded, yet kept silent.

"What about the remaining Digi-Eggs?" Gomamon asked.

"We'll send them to their rightful owners when they want it or need it." Gennai replied...

* * *

There were many abandoned warehouses in New York, and it was one of these that the American DigiDestined made their home base. They worked on the outside look of the warehouse and on the inside, filling it with furniture and storing food. It was afternoon: around 2 pm, and all the International DigiDestined were there. At first there were introductions, for knowing each others' names from the start. None of the American DigiDestined knew how to initiate the meeting.

Michael was growing more and more tense from the silence, where as others were as tense as he was, or nervous. He had to break the silence, he knew he had to. The Digimon were all there. Catherine and her Floramon were attending; Mina and her Candlemon were attending; Rosa and her Gotsumon were attending amongst the rest, including the Russian; Hong Kong and the first and only Australian DigiDestined, along with their Digimon of course.

"To start with, how many of you know English?" Michael asked.

"All of us." Catherine replied, in her French accent.

The Russians nodded.

"You all wanted to see us and so we're all here now." Yuni stated: the oldest of the three Hoi brothers.

"That's correct. We didn't come here for nothing." Rirov added: the middle of the three Hoi brothers.

"So just say what you want." Thonai finished: the youngest of the Hoi brothers.

The foreign DigiDestined had all their Digimon in their rookie forms. Yuni had his Syakomon colored natural blue; Rirov had his Syakomon colored natural red and Thonai had his Syakomon colored natural yellow. It was done so, so that the three Hoi brothers and others knew which Syakomon belonged to which Hoi brother. To state the obvious, Yuni wore sky blue flashy clothes; Rirov wore red clothes and Thonai wore brilliant yellow clothes.

Anna had her Unimon in her rookie form and Anna was fluent in English, living in St. Petersburg, as were Yuri and Sonya. White Biyomon was the rookie form of Unimon and colored white, so that it would not be similar or be confused with Sora's Biyomon. Yuri's Kuwagamon's rookie form was Gizamon. Sonya's Snimon's rookie form was Otamamon: colored natural yellow, to distinguish it from Lou's Otamamon.

It was known that Derek had Crabmon, and Crabmon's champion form was Coelamon, but Crabmon stayed most of the time in his rookie form, as did many of the other foreign Digimon: like Floramon and Gotsumon. Now, Meramon was in his champion form for most of the time, except for the moment: being Candlemon: Mina's Digimon. Maria's Centarumon was in his rookie form of Elecmon.

Before any other DigiDestined or Digimon could speak, the whole warehouse went into darkness. One moment they were all in the warehouse and when the darkness faded away, the warehouse was empty...

* * *

Nasem Amarito was an orphan, with rugged clothes and dark green natural hair, which was smooth and long; with the length being to the shoulders. His eyes were green and he was currently touring around in a supermarket in Barcelona. He was an excellent Spanish; French; Arabic and English speaker. He was 10 years old and he eventually found something to rob to eat. He grabbed some chips and rushed towards the exit.

He passed the registry completely and headed towards the exit, with some security after him. The automatic slide door shut in his face and Nasem rammed face first into the slide door, collapsing backwards onto his back and fainting, with the chips still in his hand. A few hours later he woke up and found himself in the Barcelona police department. He moaned, realizing that he was caught. Earlier events returned to him and he knew how he got caught.

'Damn! Someone must have forced the automatic slide doors -at least the exit one- shut.' He thought.

Unluckily though, he only had his clothes on him. A thin dark green coat was tied around his waist, with Nasem doing that and wearing his coat that way. His coat was the only thing that was precious to him and in good shape. The gloves were mountain gloves, which showed his fingers, at least passing his knuckles, like a gangster glove. Nasem made the gloves that way and enjoyed them.

_-Run. -_ A voice whispered.

Nasem blinked. He knew he was the only one to hear the voice, because he glanced around and saw no one paying attention to him, but cops were thick.

_-Run. -_ The voice returned.

Nasem mentally sighed and carefully got to his feet, glancing around to make sure nobody would notice. The cops were talking with each other in Spanish and Nasem wasn't interested in listening. He carefully; cautiously and slowly took steps to the exit. Eventually a cop noticed him trying to escape and yelled at him to stop. Nasem sweat-dropped and rushed towards the exit, with the cop on his tail.

He avoided and ducked people, not slowing him down. He got out safe and stopped, closing his eyes and panting. A few moments later, the cop was out and the kid wasn't anywhere in sight...

* * *

Nasem opened his eyes, only to find two Digimon looking down at him. He jumped back startled, feeling the ground below him. Grass? He glanced around at his environment and noticed that he was in some sort of forest.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In the Realm of Charges." One of the Digimon replied.

"Who are the two of you?" Nasem asked.

"I'm Ememon: the Guardian of Myths." The one with wings replied.

"_Ememon - Jerebi Mammal - Ememon is one of two Digimon Partners that is companied with the DigiDestined of Myths, later Sailor of Myths. The Digimon of Myths are all unique, as there are only one of them in the entire dimensions, which is why Ememon is accompanied with the Crest Gem of Myths - His attack is: Hexagonal Crystal._"

"And I'm Otazoidmon: the Keeper of Myths. Here's your Univice." The other replied.

"_Otazoidmon - Humanoid Jerebi - Otazoidmon is the other Digimon Partner that is companied with the DigiDestined of Myths, later Sailor of Myths. Otazoidmon's story is mythical and unique, which is why he's accompanied with the Crest Gem of Myths - His attacks are: Emerald Lightning and Emerald Bolt._"

Nasem took the univice and without thinking, put it on the surface of his right hand. It disappeared below the glove and Nasem felt it connecting to his nervous system under his skin. He winced at the pain.

"That's normal for it to do that." Ememon stated.

"Really? My name's Nasem Amarito." Nasem greeted.

Otazoidmon nodded, "We know. You're a famous legend. The DigiDestined of Myths: the founder of the sailors." He smiled.

Nasem blinked, "Just what is going on here?" He asked.

"We'll have to explain everything to him." Ememon sighed.

Otazoidmon nodded, "No problem there. It'll take up the time. Care to start?" He asked.

Ememon shrugged...

* * *

Takeru and Team Victory appeared on a train station and there was someone waiting for them, with a train Digimon on the tracks, beside what appeared to be a small train station. The Digimon approached Team Victory. He extended his arm to Takeru, which Takeru took and shook hands with the Digimon.

"My name is Hybromon and welcome to the Northern Quadrant. This is Entrance Train Station and this is Locomon. This line is particular leads to my Hybrid Citadel... Ken, there's a surprise for you there, which you'll find out soon enough. As for the rest of you: Daisuke; Teresa and Willis all await." Hybromon explained, motioning his hand towards Locomon.

"_Hybromon - Composition Jerebi - The supreme leader and ruler of the Digi-World, Hybromon is a mixture of all the ten ancient element spirits - His attacks are: Solar Flame; Flame Wing; Blizzard Hurricane; Wind Mane; Light Siege; Darkness Repel; Negative Lightning._"

Takeru shrugged and he stepped into Locomon. The rest of Team Victory followed him into the same car. Hybromon took a different car in front and when everyone was in, Locomon closed the doors and started, heading towards Hybrid Citadel. The ride was in complete silence, as Team Victory didn't have anything to say. Ken was curious about the surprise and excited to see Daisuke again.

Hikari was optimistic in meeting Teresa, as was Miyako. Little did Hikari know that Teresa was her opposite. The ride took 15 minutes and Locomon stopped at Hybrid Train Station, just inside Hybrid Citadel. Team Victory felt it stopping and they all left Locomon, with Locomon opening the doors. Hybromon took the lead and Team Victory followed him.

"_Locomon - Machine Meric - Locomon is one of few Digimon that are trains and that take other Digimon or humans to different places. Certain Locomon have certain rails and lines for themselves. Locomon are mostly used for transport - His attack is: Wheel Grinder._"

* * *

Hybromon took them into his citadel and Team Victory followed him around, until entering a huge living room. In the living room, Daisuke; Veemon; Teresa and Charomon were all on the couch, with Teresa and Daisuke talking; obviously Teresa was teaching some Arabic to Daisuke to pass the time. Willis and his two Digimon were on a lounge chair, with Terriermon and Lopmon sitting on Willis' lap.

Daisuke took a glance at who entered and smiled, noticing that it was his friends. Team Victory just stood there.

"I'll leave you all alone for awhile. Please, take a seat DigiDestined and Digimon." Hybromon smiled, before leaving the room.

Ken was the first to recover with Wormmon and they sat down. Moments later and the rest took seats around the huge living room. They were all in Daisuke's sight, as Daisuke was in their sight. Hikari took a seat on the couch with Daisuke; Veemon; Teresa and Charomon, as did Gatomon. Gatomon turned to Wormmon, remembering something.

"Care to tell the story now Wormmon?" Gatomon asked.

Wormmon narrowed his eyes in confusion, but he quickly realized what she meant and nodded. He started to explain the story to the DigiDestined there and to the Digimon that were absent. He only stopped when a Nursewomon came in and requested their D-3s and D-Terminals.

"_Nursewomon - Meric Mammal - Nursewomon is one of few Digimon, which studies medicine and takes on Digimon Anatomy, to help heal and cure sick or injured Digimon - Her attacks are: Medical Herb; Dosage of Vaccinate; Bills of Recovery; Shot of Immunity._"

In about 15 minutes and Wormmon was finished. Hybromon came in and invited them all into the dining room, with him taking the lead. They all ate in silence in a huge dining room. When the meal was done and by the time everyone finished, it was nighttime. Hybromon returned their D-3s and D-Terminals. They were all tired and Willis; Daisuke and Teresa all knew where the bedrooms were.

In Hybrid Citadel, the males and females slept separately. Teresa and Charomon led Hikari; Gatomon and Miyako into the girls' room and Daisuke and Willis led the others to the boys' room. Hawkmon was with them. There was suitable beds for all the humans and especially Digimon. Teresa; Hikari and Miyako talked for awhile, while Gatomon and Charomon chatted alone together, away from the other three girls, but still in the room.

Ken couldn't sleep and neither could the others. The boys' bedroom was more crowded, but it was still huge and spacious. Ken was thoughtful and eventually decided to tell the others about his past.

"Hey, do any of you want to hear a story?" He asked.

The boys all nodded, including the Digimon. Ken sat up straight in his bed and the other boys and Digimon gathered around him. But before he could start, there was a knock on the boys' bedroom and a bag was slid across the floor. Daisuke was the first to open it and he recognized the crest of kindness being on top, with the Digi-Eggs of Kindness below it. Ken turned his head towards the door. His eyes widened upon recognizing the person and his Digimon.

"So you finally made here Ken, haven't you?" The person asked.

"Why! Ryo!" Ken exclaimed.

Ryo smiled and Monodramon joined the other Digimon. Ryo joined Ken on Ken's bed, beside him.

"Go on, take your crest." Ryo smiled.

Ken blinked and picked up his crest. He noticed a necklace around Ryo's neck, which what appeared to be a crest; Ryo's crest. Ken stared at his crest for a few moments and suddenly felt extreme pain on the back of his neck. He bent his neck and yelled in pain. Ryo and Daisuke hurried to his side and checked his neck. The skin opened up and something fell out, with the skin instantly recovering.

Daisuke glanced at the object, as well as Ryo, with both knowing what it was. They shared a stare, with their eyes widened.

"The dark spore." Daisuke whispered.

"What?" Wormmon asked.

After that, Ken fainted onto his back and the boys screamed his name...

_To be continued..._

_Hope... - The Light in Darkness! - Light... - Mystery of Light! - Kindness... - Manners of Behavior! - Darkness... - The Shadows of Creatures! - Pride... - Honor of Origin! - Desire... - Beauty of a Creature! - Tenacity... - The Quality of Persistent! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

* * *

**Ememon:**

Ememon was an owl on two legs. He was a humanoid figure. His armor was smooth and around his body, but emerald in color. His arms were white human; his hands were paws of a lion's. Owl wings were on his back, green in color. A long lion's tail was attached to his lower back bone. His legs were human, his feet were of horses' hooves. He had whiskers like a cat and his eyes were green, his face was humanoid. His skin was white in color like a dolphin's. The crest of myths was on his upper right shoulder carved in green. His half upper face was that of an owl, with an upper beak, with the lower half of his face being that of a human. He's a Juvenile Sewiril Copedam. He's Jerebi type. He wore a necklace like the one A.J. wears but only because A.J. gives it to him. From then on, Ememon always wore it and it enlarges and shrinks when needed.

His attack is: _Hexagonal Crystal_, particles form around Ememon's wings while Ememon's launches the particles into his right fist. Ememon launches an energized Hexagonal shaped crystal from his right fist that is colored green. It burns opponents deeply. It leaves blood tracks on humans but the human's burns aren't so deep as a Codelimin's.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Hexagonal Crystal

**Otazoidmon:**

Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had green eyes with short; smooth brown hair that was slightly spiked. He was human in figure. A dark green coat was over him as a white shirt and white pants, along with green shoes, was below it. He wore green mountain gloves. A green belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. He was a juvenile level of the Star Codelimin or Humanoid Jerebi. His attacks were Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt, and on rare occasions: Divine Bolt. He was sweethearts with Shetamon, as his element was the element of lightning and ownalis. He could fly. He's an expert in the subjects of medicine and biology. He stayed an expert in the higher forms, whether armor or normal, or any other kind. He's also less known as Accessmon, which was his other name. Accessmon was short for Access Monster. His disciple or sailor dubbed him Comet. Through using his ability of manipulating lightning, Otazoidmon used that advantage to vanish from sight, yet remain nearby his sailor or disciple. Otazoidmon's whole body sparked with small green lightning bolts, and a green sphere covered him, while the lightning continued. The sphere imploded on itself, vanishing Otazoidmon from sight, but not deleting him. To reappear, small green bolts appeared where Otazoidmon would appear, before eventually Otazoidmon appeared, and the small green bolts vanish. When the D-Satuza was updated to its second version, the disciple of myths could feel every feeling from Otazoidmon, including pain. Since he was Emeraldmon, his favorite food and dessert was and would always be throughout his forms milk pudding. Otazoidmon could wield his disciple's Emeraldsnow for melee combat, and with it, Otazoidmon gained a new technique.

His attacks are: _Emerald Lightning_, Otazoidmon pounces into the air as flowing electricity forms in his coat. He releases green miniatures bolts after each other, zapping the opponent greatly. _Emerald Bolt_, Otazoidmon either stays on the ground or pounces into the air as he puts his gloved hands to his right side as his left gloved hand is on top with his right hand on the bottom. In the space between the two hands, green energy gathers. At the right time, Otazoidmon fires a huge green bolt from the space between his hands leading into the vaporization of the Codelimin opponent. _Divine Bolt_, Otazoidmon turns his face to the right and with his body to the right side, and he turns it back towards his opponent. Otazoidmon keeps his left palm open and clenches his right hand into a fist. He hits his fist into his open palm in front of him and closes his eyes, as he yells out. His gloved hands spark with emerald sparks all over and a black cloud appears above the opponent. A deadly light green emerald bolt is unleashed from the black cloud and deletes the opponent. This technique Otazoidmon holds as a last card before he evolves, and when he does do it, he uses up all his energy to do it right and in doing so, once it's through, Otazoidmon reverts all the way down back into his digi-egg form. _Emerald Fire Love_, there are two ways to do this attack and with Otazoidmon in lead its this way: Otazoidmon releases his Emerald Lightning, while Shetamon releases her Rose Flames. The two attacks both combine and turn into a dark green ring, floating in midair around the opponent. The dark green ring then implodes, and the opponent takes the full strength of the attack. _Mystic Gardenstar_, wielding his disciple's Emeraldsnow, Otazoidmon rapidly spins Emeraldsnow in his hands, switching from one hand to another, never stopping his spinning. A green mist is formed from the rapid spinning in front of spinning sword and the mist combines to form a green spinning star, which is released towards the opponent, leaving behind it a trail of green leafs. Mystic Gardenstar can only be accomplished through Emeraldsnow.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Humanoid Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt; Divine Bolt; Emerald Fire Love with Shetamon; Mystic Gardenstar through Emeraldsnow

**Hybromon:**

It was a few inches taller than an average teenager. Its face was that of Agnimon's, but with brown eyes, its hair was smooth and long at the sides, purple colored like Fairymon's. The same horn of Blitzmon's was on its forehead. It had the tail of Garmmon or Kendo/Blade Garurumon. Its wings was like the wings of Vritramon or Burning Greymon, but shorter. A green head band was below its horn, the head band was like that of Chakmon's. Its hands and arms was that of Lobomon's, or Wolfmon's. Its legs was those of Ravemon's, or Löwemon's. It's chest was that of Kori Ikkakumon's, or Blizzardmon's. Hybromon is known to have a virus that would control it and turn it evil.

Rank: Twistal

Attribute: Composition Jerebi Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Solar Flame; Flame Wing; Blizzard Hurricane; Wind Mane; Light Siege; Darkness Repel; Negative Lightning

**Nursewomon:**

Her skin was white fur. She's as tall as Were Garurumon. She had purple eyes with a wolf's face. She wore white chest armor, covering her breasts. A green miniature crescent was on the central front of the chest armor. White armor was around her waist and a little around the thighs. She wore a white coat with the kestian symbol on the central back, outlined green. She's an expert in the medical field, both on Codelimin and humans. Her name was short for Nurse Woman Monster.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Mammal Meric Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Medical Herb; Dosage of Vaccinate; Bills of Recovery; Shot of Immunity

**Author's Notes:** I just want to say that I'm not good in Digimon Frontier; I'm only good in Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02. I know a lot of Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier, yet so little because I haven't seen the episodes. I would appreciate any help through the reviews. One thing I want to know, is what the Digi-Code Scan phrases are; I know of fire and light and I know all of them, in the Japanese version. I would like to know the American version please.

Until next time, remia...

_**Episode Finished:**_ 25th of July 2006, Tuesday


	5. Manuscript of the Digimentals

_Digimon 02: Origin of the Digital Eggs_

By Scentomon

_Courage... - Trail through the ashes of fire! - Friendship... - Form relations like stars! - Love... - Maneuver through the emotions! - Reliability... - The independence of one! - Knowledge... - Brilliance of a Mind! - Sincerity... - Truth of the Purity! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

**Episode 5:** Manuscript of the Digimentals

Within the Dark Ocean, a dark citadel laid hidden beneath the ocean: Daemon's base, since the DigiDestined exiled him to the Dark Ocean, Dragomon and Apocalymon paced towards the Throne Hall, where Daemon was. The gates opened up and both found Daemon standing in front of a short bone pillar, staring at one of the crests. Daemon was in his true Digimon form. Apocalymon and Dragomon knew that Daemon was staring at the Crest of Darkness.

For them all, touching the crest might mean their end, so they decided to leave it alone since they didn't know what to expect from it. In the ocean outside, Divermon patrolled the citadel's waterways. The three leading Digimon were all in a menacing hall, with a throne chamber made out of dead digital code at the far end and with a bone pillar on the left side, coming in from the blood gates. The bone pillar was short and was holding the Crest of Darkness around it.

In the center of the room, a black leather carpet led from the gates straight towards the throne chamber. It was fine with Apocalymon that Daemon was the leader here. After all, he was stronger than Dragomon and he was exiled into the Dark Ocean by the DigiDestined. As for Apocalymon, he had a complete form and body for himself, with a lower body with legs and all. Daemon didn't bother in turning around, but he did sense the other two present in the Throne Hall.

During all the years in the Dark Ocean, Dragomon came under command under Daemon and Daemon gathered forces, naming his force Terror Force, like the many years in the past. With his Terror Force, the first thing he did was have his force build him a citadel deep under the ocean. Fatefully, just under the citadel, lay Moon Millenniummon hibernating and beside him was the Digi-Eggs of Darkness: three of them.

Terror Force left Moon Millenniummon alone, as well as the Digi-Eggs of Darkness. How the Crest of Darkness came to be in the Throne Hall after it was built, was unknown to every Digimon and beyond them. Eventually Apocalymon was able to find his way to the Dark Ocean, seriously injured, but with Daemon's mercy, Apocalymon was nursed back to full recovery and became second-in-command after Daemon. Daemon named his citadel: Shadow Citadel.

Outside, his citadel was colored dark blue.

"What is it?" Daemon asked.

"The International DigiDestined has arrived in the Realm of Charges milord." Dragomon informed.

Since the citadel was done, Daemon was able to open a portal to many worlds; one portal to multiple dimensions. Through the Portal Chamber and the portal, he discovered the Realm of Charges and put a base up there. Daemon smirked.

"Excellent. Send in a legion of Parasimon to capture them and bring them to our base in that realm." Daemon decided.

Dragomon bowed, "It will be done milord." He replied.

"The DigiDestined have been located in the Northern Quadrant of the Digi-World Daemon." Apocalymon informed.

Since Apocalymon was second-in-command after Daemon, it didn't matter to Daemon that Apocalymon called him by his name. Daemon turned to him. Dragomon instantly left the hall, noticing that his job was done and with orders to give out. The blood gates of the throne hall closed shut behind Daemon and Apocalymon.

"Which ones?" Daemon asked.

"The younger ones: including Ken and three others." Apocalymon replied.

Daemon narrowed his eyes, "Which three others?" He asked.

"A tamer named Ryo Akiyama: apparently Ken's old friend and a DigiDestined by the name of Willis Oleson: the DigiDestined of Destiny and the third is one of the two newest DigiDestined: her name is Teresa N. Mason." Apocalymon explained.

Daemon turned back to staring at the crest and growled.

"The Northern Quadrant still exists! Yet, the three other quadrants have perished... This tamer and the two DigiDestined: do they have any Digimon as partners?" Daemon asked.

"The tamer: Ryo Akiyama has a Digimon by the name of Monodramon and the DigiDestined of Destiny: Willis Oleson, has two Digimon by the names of Terriermon and Lopmon. One of the two new DigiDestined: Teresa Mason, has a Digimon by the name of Charomon." Apocalymon replied.

Daemon growled, "Lopmon?!" He exclaimed.

Apocalymon blinked, "Daemon?" He asked.

Daemon turned to Apocalymon, "Lopmon was infected by a virus and turned evil. Apparently, from what I could find, the DigiDestined destroyed the virus and freed Lopmon. With the virus destroyed, Lopmon turned good again, but died anyway. However, later on his DigiDestined found him, in his Digi-Egg, reborn. Lopmon would have been an excellent ally." He sighed.

"... Are all the DigiDestined in the Northern Quadrant?" Daemon asked, after a moment of silence.

Apocalymon shook his head, "That's negative. The DigiDestined that put you in exile are there." He replied.

"What about the rest?" Daemon asked.

"They're still in their world." Apocalymon replied.

"With their own troubles, right?" Daemon asked.

Apocalymon nodded, "That's correct. Piedmon and his Code Phantoms."

"We'll let the DigiDestined handle Piedmon and his Code Phantoms. They aren't any concern, or threat to us. Send Parallelmon to the Northern Quadrant to attack the DigiDestined there." Daemon decided.

Apocalymon bowed, "Very well."

Apocalymon left the throne hall, leaving Daemon in the throne hall with his thoughts. Not even the blood gates shutting behind Apocalymon took Daemon out of his worries and thoughts...

* * *

Morning came in the Northern Quadrant and in Hybrid Citadel: Hybromon's Citadel, Team Victory and their Digimon slowly woke up. Hybromon walked into the boys' bedroom and Nursewomon walked into the girls' bedroom.

"Rise and shine DigiDestined." Hybromon stated, turning to face the sleeping DigiDestined after opening the curtains.

He heard some moans and whines from DigiDestined and Digimon alike, but others were waking up. Hybromon glanced at Ken and noticed something near him and walked over to Ken's bed. Ken rubbed his eyes and looked around the bedroom, noticing one DigiDestined missing.

"Where's Veemon and Dai?" He asked.

Hybromon didn't reply instantly, but carried what he saw between his fingers. Ken turned to him, once Hybromon didn't answer and saw what Hybromon was carrying. He gasped upon seeing the Dark Spore.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hybromon asked.

Hastily, Ken felt the back of his neck. Remarkably, he felt nothing and felt in total control. He felt like his body was his again. He quickly realized that the Dark Spore that Hybromon was holding was the Dark Spore that was in him. The affect of the Dark Spore might have been neutralized when Yukio had it blossom, but the Dark Spore, remained in Ken, reminding him and haunting him by his dark past.

"But how?" Ken asked.

Hybromon turned his head towards Ken.

"So this is a Dark Spore! What is it doing in my citadel?" He asked calmly.

Ken sighed, "It was dormant and was in me." He explained.

Hybromon blinked and let the Dark Spore roll into his palm. In a heartbeat, Hybromon closed his palm, turning it into a fist and crushing the Dark Spore, deleting it. He opened his closed fist and dust left his palm, flying out of the citadel. He shook his head.

"I don't want to know. Your friend: Dai and Veemon, woke up before any of you and they're both in the library." He informed.

"Do they know?" Patamon asked.

"Know what?" Monodramon asked.

"That they; Willis and his two Digimon with Teresa and her Digimon are part of Team Victory: the DigiDestined here in the Northern Quadrant." Takeru replied.

"Hey. Hold on a minute. What about me? I want to be in this team." Ryo informed, remembering how it was like with the other tamers.

Takeru shrugged, "You're in." He replied.

Hybromon shook his head, "I don't think they know. Gennai contacted me last night and informed me of what happened with the Code Phantoms. Today is training. Also, the Digimon would get a chance to try out their Digi-Eggs that we have found and keep." He smiled and left the room.

"We're part of Team Victory?" Lopmon asked.

Willis smiled, "It seems so."

"At least we won't be alone on this." Terriermon stated.

"None of us are alone!" Wormmon informed.

"And we're all together in this." Armadillomon added.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you all. You'll know some of it Ryo, but not all of it. I'll tell you my entire story of how I became the Digimon Emperor." Ken decided.

"Will this take long?" Hawkmon asked.

"It shouldn't. Why?" Wormmon asked.

"We want to check and see what Daisuke is up to." Iori reminded.

"Not to mention start our training and become a full team again." Takeru added.

"By that you mean with Hikari; Teresa; Tailmon; Charomon and Miyako being with us." Patamon smiled.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "And so if it does? You know it Pata." He grinned.

Patamon chuckled.

"May I start?" Ken asked.

Most of the males of Team Victory all nodded and Ken started his story...

* * *

"Just exactly what are we looking for?" Veemon asked.

"Something that has a record about the Digimentals." Daisuke replied, looking through books; documents and files through the library.

"What we've looked for so far is all in Digimon language Dai." Veemon reminded.

"So? You understand that right? We've been here since dawn and we won't start training until we find something about the Digimentals." Daisuke decided.

Veemon nodded, "True, I do know Digimon language and Hybromon had allowed us to look for something about the Digimentals before we could train."

Daisuke stopped his searching for a moment and turned his head towards Veemon.

"So are you going to help look and find this record or you're just going to sit around and watch me V?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon chuckled and got off of the seat he was on.

"Don't worry, I'll help." He replied.

Daisuke went back on searching for a record on one side of the library and Veemon started helping, by searching on another side of the library...

* * *

Teresa; Hikari; Miyako; Charomon and Gatomon all walked out of their bedroom, following Nursewomon, who was in the lead. She had already explained to the girls what they were going to do for the day. Gatomon didn't mind and neither did Hikari. Charomon seemed preoccupied in her thoughts and Teresa understood her and what she was preoccupied with, because Teresa herself was preoccupied with the same thing. She turned to Hikari.

"I found out yesterday that there's a small forest nearby that if a young couple goes there, cherry blossom leaves would automatically flow in the wind and fall onto the ground." She informed.

Hikari turned to her, "Where is it?" She asked.

"I haven't been there myself, but it's like 3 miles to the northwest from here." Teresa replied.

Hikari nodded and stared forward again. Teresa turned to Nursewomon.

"Where's Dai and V?" She asked.

"In the library." Nursewomon replied.

"In the library? What are they doing there?" Charomon asked.

"It's on the first floor of this citadel. Before you leave the citadel, the gates are colored purple to your right, to your right when you're leaving the citadel, not entering. As for what they're doing there," Nursewomon shrugged, "check out for yourselves." She explained.

Teresa nodded, "Hybromon won't mind if I and Charomon were a little bit late, would he?" She asked.

Nursewomon shook her head, "Not at all. If anything, you can help those two out in whatever they're looking for. Take your time in looking for it and don't be rushed." She informed.

"Thanks." Charomon thanked and rushed off to the library, with Teresa in hot pursuit...

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon sighed and shook his head, momentarily halting his search.

"Nothing yet." He replied.

"If either of us finds something, I'll need your help in reading it." Daisuke informed.

"Copy that Dai." Veemon nodded.

At that moment, the purple gates opened up carefully and as silently as possible, though it still caught Daisuke's and Veemon's attentions, with them halting their search momentarily. Daisuke lowly grunted, upon seeing who had entered. He went back into his searching, but Veemon stopped, staring at the two that entered. Charomon closed the gates behind her and Teresa.

"What are you looking for?" Teresa asked.

"We don't need help." Daisuke stated clearly, not halting his search.

Teresa chuckled and folded her arms, "Like I was going to offer it." She retorted.

"You know, Hybromon said that this citadel is his second home. His real home is a cabin back in the Eastern Quadrant. This is like a retirement home for him. Too bad the Eastern Quadrant is gone now." Veemon commented.

"Look, whatever it is you're looking for, you're not going to find it anytime sooner without our help." Charomon remarked.

Veemon blinked, "It's fine with Hybromon for you two to help us?" He asked.

Charomon nodded, "It sure is. Now, what is it that you're both looking for?" She asked.

Daisuke stopped his search and turned to Teresa and Charomon, who were both sitting on one of the tables in the library, but both were on the same table. Veemon turned to Daisuke, indirectly telling him to explain it.

"Gennai has told me to look for some record on the Digi-Eggs while we're here: to try and solve the mystery of why it exists. That's what we're looking for; some record, any record that mentions something relevant to the Digi-Eggs." He explained.

"The record would strongly possibly be in Digimon language. That's where I come in." Veemon grinned.

"I can help with the language." Charomon volunteered.

"And I can help with the searching." Teresa added, standing up from her seat.

Daisuke sighed and glanced at the library's floor for a moment. He looked back up and stared at Teresa and Charomon.

"Fine. Teresa, you help me in searching for the record. V and Charomon, you two sit back and wait until we find it. Both your roles would come after we find the record." He explained.

Charomon and Veemon both shrugged, "Fine with us."

Charomon went and took a seat on a table nearby the searching area and Veemon took a seat beside her, both starting their wait patiently. Teresa approached Daisuke to help him out, but suddenly she received a terrible headache and stopped, lowering her head, staring at the ground and clenching her forehead with her right hand. Daisuke rushed over to her and grabbed her. He gently put her down on a chair. He bent down to her eyesight and stared at her with his eyes worried.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked.

Teresa shook her head, staring back at Daisuke.

"No. Something's terribly wrong." She muttered in pain...

* * *

One moment they were in their warehouse and the next... well, who knew where?

"Where are we?" Rirov asked.

"It looks like the Digi-World." Rirov's Syakomon replied.

Michael shook his head, "No. I've been to the Digi-World. This isn't the Digi-World." He rejected.

"Maybe it's Primary Village." Betamon suggested quietly.

"Possible." Floramon whispered.

They were in some village, with colorful huge blocks that were cuddly. It looked similar to Primary Village in File Island, Eastern Quadrant, but it wasn't. The proof was that there was some sort of watch tower in the distance. Around them there were Digi-Eggs that they never had seen before: neither the DigiDestined, nor their Digimon partners. Those baby Digimon that had hatched, most of them were unfamiliar to the DigiDestined's Digimon.

"Did I hear somebody say Primary Village?" A soft voice asked behind them.

The DigiDestined and their Digimon turned around to face the one who spoke.

"And you are?" Lou asked.

"I'm Ammaarmon. You're all in the Realm of Charges; this particular location is Myths Village. I'm the caretaker of this village. New codelimin are born here and I take care of them. This village is bigger than Primary Village in File Island. Can I help you in anyway?" Ammaarmon asked.

"_Ammaarmon - Mammal Jerebi - Ammaarmon is one of the most powerful known codelimin and with his long tail, he can do many things. He's the caretaker of Myths Village in the Realm of Charges - His attack is: Ammaar Punch._"

"Codelimin?" Elecmon asked.

"The real term of Digimon. Codelimin is the original title for us Digimon. Even our levels have original titles, which are not the current common familiar ones." Ammaarmon replied.

Galloping was heard and a small dust cloud rose in the distance, approaching the DigiDestined, coming from the watch tower's direction. Ammaarmon turned around and smiled.

"Ah... Here come my assistances." He informed.

The DigiDestined and their Digimon stared on, making a straight tight line to have a closer look, with their Digimon in front of them. The horse like Digimon stopped in front of Ammaarmon, with some cat like Digimon riding on its back. The horse was panting, out of breath. The cat like Digimon jumped off of the horse Digimon and stood straight in front of Ammaarmon.

"We have trouble." He explained.

Ammaarmon's eyes narrowed, "What kind Zonemon?" He asked.

"_Zonemon - Mammal Jerebi - One of a few soul-warrior copedam that is associated with the divine crest of myths. He's one of Ammaarmon's assistant, helping around in Myths Village - His attacks are: Power Spin and Mane Pads._"

Yuri coughed. Ammaarmon sweat-dropped.

"Sorry. That'll have to wait momentarily." He stated.

"This can't..." The horse Digimon started, but a stern glance from Ammaarmon silenced him.

"DigiDestined, this is Zonemon. He is one of my assistants and is the sentry in the watch tower over there in the distance. This galloping horse is Equalmon, my other assistant. Both are valuable and close to me. Zonemon and Equalmon, these are the Foreign DigiDestined and their Digimon." Ammaarmon introduced.

Equalmon neighed his head towards the DigiDestined and Zonemon only nodded his head, acknowledging their presence.

"_Equalmon - Mammal Grasl - One of the ancient surviving Digimon. Equalmon is a peaceful Digimon, yet deadly. His Shadow Horse attack is a powerful spiritual attack. He's one of the two assistants of Ammaarmon - His attacks are: Ancient Hoof; Teeth Grinners; Shadow Horse._"

"O.K. What is it?" Ammaarmon asked.

"A legion of Parasimon is advancing towards Myths Village at a steady pace." Zonemon calmly reported.

Ammaarmon's eyes widened, "What? How long would it take for them to reach the village?" He asked.

"A few minutes or so." Zonemon replied.

"The strange thing is that they chanted 'Capture! Foreign DigiDestined!' over and over again." Equalmon added.

The DigiDestined's eyes widened.

"They're after us." Rosa gulped.

"They won't capture us easily. I'll give you that." Snow Agumon remarked.

Ammaarmon turned to the DigiDestined.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to help out. We'll deal with the Parasimon, right guys?" He asked, turning to Zonemon and Equalmon.

Both assistants nodded.

"It would be best if you all stayed out of the way and not try to help us out." Equalmon agreed.

"Yella! Let's go! Take the lead Zonemon!" Ammaarmon ordered.

Zonemon nodded and rushed off, followed closely by Ammaarmon and Equalmon. Behind them, the DigiDestined sighed and fell back.

"ZONEMON DICRENOL!"  
"... CYBER ZONEMON!"

"_Cyber Zonemon - Cyborg Jerebi - The best and most skilled codelimin and warrior to battle and search in the internet. He's Zonemon's only mate form. With his eye-set, he can see far distances; in fog and at night - His attacks are: Sonar Combo; Cyber Tornado; Sonar Hurricane._"

Once again, with his evolution complete, Cyber Zonemon swiftly took the lead again. Ammaarmon; Equalmon and Cyber Zonemon saw the Parasimon legion in the distance and halted near the entrance to the village, where the watch tower was located. Without any words, only Ammaarmon and Cyber Zonemon advanced, with Equalmon being support and backup.

"_Parasimon - Parasite Grasl - Parasimon are codelimin that feed on their victims, before their victims are totally dead. Parasimon have many ways of paralyzing their victims and they are usually spotted in groups. When sighted, it's best to stay out of their sight and to keep your distance - His attacks are: Electric Bind and Digicabolic Steroid._"

Cyber Zonemon was the first to go into action and rushed towards the advancing Parasimon legion. Once close by, Cyber Zonemon jumped into the air and landed in the midst of the legion. Some of the Parasimon turned their attention to Cyber Zonemon, while the rest continued on, unaffected by Cyber Zonemon's challenge. Cyber Zonemon lifted his right hand, and motioned the Parasimon to make the first move.

Parasimon surrounded Cyber Zonemon, with him in the center. Cyber Zonemon didn't mind, but preferred Parasimon to attack first, since this was his first experience with such Digimon. One Parasimon answered his challenge and pounced into the air, towards Cyber Zonemon. Cyber Zonemon kept his cybernetic eye on it, while the rest of his senses kept alert to the rest of the Parasimon surrounding him. Cyber Zonemon grinned, while Parasimon was landing.

"Cyber Tornado!" Cyber Zonemon yelled.

He flew through the challenging Parasimon, shredding it into dead data. Cyber Zonemon absorbed it. Without warning, when seeing what he could do with one of their kind, the Parasimon all attacked as one. Cyber Zonemon braced himself, shifting glances around at every advancing Parasimon. Without a word, Ammaarmon leapt backwards, onto all four, raising his tail high into the air and arching his back.

The tip of his tail turned into a big tight knot and with the force of a large sledge hammer: slammed it into one of the advancing Parasimon, with the knot slamming into its chin, sending it up into the air and away. It landed on its back, trying desperately to get on its feet once more, with its legs desperately swinging in the air, useless. What used to be a disciplined march, turned into a charging stampede.

Parasimon shrieked, stampeding towards Ammaarmon. Swiftly, to avoid the stampede, Ammaarmon lowered his tail and straightened it, only for him to twist it around below him, turning his tail into something like a spring. With a strong push, Ammaarmon sprung high up into the air, with his long tail straightening. Below him, he just avoided the stampede in time. He could see Cyber Zonemon fighting all alone against some Parasimon and winning.

Around him were hills: full of short green grass, before lowering into a wide valley, which gave away to the village. Harmlessly, Ammaarmon landed safely and unharmed behind the Parasimon. He turned around and stared at the departing Parasimon. With a quick decision, Ammaarmon nodded and ran after the Parasimon, his long tail swaying from the speed. Equalmon braced himself for the incoming stampede.

"Shadow Horse!" He yelled.

His attack went through three Parasimon in a row and they were instantly deleted, with Equalmon absorbing them from the distance. That didn't help though, as the stampede continued on. Equalmon gulped and looked on, knowing that his end had arrived. Ammaarmon tried his best to gain more speed, but he knew he'd never make it in time to save Equalmon. Out of nowhere and without warning, one of the Parasimon was suddenly frozen in ice.

The Parasimon stopped their charge instantly and stared at the one who dared to attack. Michael grinned and saluted from above Seadramon. Around him, the rest of the Foreign DigiDestined appeared, with their champion evolved Digimon. Catherine was with her Kiwimon; the Hoi brothers were with their Octomon; Mina was with her Meramon; Anna was on her Unimon in the air.

Sonya was on her Snimon, also in the air; Yuri was on his Kuwagamon, in the air. Lou was riding on his Tortomon; Steve was with his Frigimon and Phil was with his Flare Lizardmon; Maria was on her Centarumon. Derek was with his Coelamon and Rosa was on her Monochromon. The Parasimon made out some noises and Ammaarmon halted his rush, with Cyber Zonemon joining him.

"They pursued their kind." Cyber Zonemon whispered, to Ammaarmon's unasked question.

With a frightening yet swift charge, the DigiDestined were quickly knocked out along with their Digimon, devolving to their rookie forms. Parasimon captured the falling Digimon from the air, along with their DigiDestined. For the DigiDestined, one moment they were staring with triumph at the Parasimon and the next was blackness. With their goal achieved, the Parasimon gathered up their prisoners and marched away.

Ammaarmon blinked, as the Parasimon passed by him and Cyber Zonemon. Cyber Zonemon devolved down to Zonemon and watched in surprise. Equalmon was equally surprised. The Parasimon had a mission and when it was completed, they left, without hurting; damaging or injuring the village. That was the most important to the caretaker and his assistants. Yet Zonemon couldn't help but worry for the DigiDestined.

Without speaking a word, he tracked the Parasimon at a safe distance. Ammaarmon said nothing of it and walked back into his village, passing by Equalmon, who was watching Zonemon disappear into the horizon...

* * *

"Found something!" Teresa yelled.

She quickly went to the nearest table and Daisuke; Veemon and Charomon gathered around her, with Veemon and Charomon in the front. The record appeared to be a Chinese folded manuscript, but it was torn; indicating that it wasn't complete.

"What does it say?" Daisuke asked.

_To be continued..._

_Hope... - The Light in Darkness! - Light... - Mystery of Light! - Kindness... - Manners of Behavior! - Darkness... - The Shadows of Creatures! - Pride... - Honor of Origin! - Desire... - Beauty of a Creature! - Tenacity... - The Quality of Persistent! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

* * *

**Ammaarmon:**

Ammaarmon was Otazoidmon's height. He had green eyes as his body was covered in white fur. His mane was black. His tail is white like a horse's tail, which was surprisingly long for a codelimin, even longer than Gatomon's. With his tail, Ammaarmon can do many things. His face was like that of a wolf's while his arms and legs were close to human, but were dragon's with five claws each. He's one of the strangest and mysterious codelimin alive. He's crystal level in the mammal jerebi group.

His attack is: _Ammaar Punch_, Ammaarmon turns the tip of his tail into a knot and slams it into the opponent, with force equal to a sledge hammer.

Rank: Crystal

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Ammaar Punch

**Zonemon:**

A cat on two legs with the height as same as Lucemon's. His fur was light green as he had a white mane behind his head: a short, smooth one. His eyes were brown, as he had dark green circular soft pads that weren't spiked on his shoulders; elbows and knees. A white belt was around his waist, as white tight bracelets were around his wrists. His hands were padded, as they were cat like, with the claws being extracted, or kept in the pads. His feet were different though, as his claws were sharp and white. His eyes were brown as always. He was Juvenile level. He was a Mammal Jerebi of the Mythical Sewiril group. He was the ancient Codelimin partner of the Charge leveled cat animal soul. He was also sweethearts with Ranbimon. The crest of myths was on his chest, covered by his fur. The crest was colored dark green. Zonemon was short for Zone Monster.

His attacks are: _Power Spin_, Zonemon spins around himself while he is still on the ground. He spins fast like lightning. Power Spin is like Mystic Spin but Zonemon stays in a vertical stance in his place. The attack not only vaporizes the opponents but gives their strongest energy over to Zonemon making him stronger. _Mane Pads_, the attacks is similar to Sonar Pads but the mane fires razor sharp needles from it combining with Sonar Pads. Other than that, the attack is the same. Both attacks work on anything in any environment.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Power Spin; Mane Pads

**Equalmon:**

The horse was completely black, with a light green mane, with hairs thick around its hoofs, as they were light green too. The tip of its tail was light green as well. A white star was on its forehead between its eyes. The horse was small, but it was gentle and nice. The horse's eyes were brown as it is young, a foal a few weeks old. He was in the Mythical Horse group in the Juvenile Level. He was Mammal Grasl type. His Star Hyper was 135. His Shadow Horse attack is a powerful spiritual attack. His name was short for Equal Monster.

His attacks are: _Ancient Hoof_, Equalmon's front right hoof glows light green as Equalmon raises it. He slashes it upwards diagonally, releasing a hoof shape energy that is light green at the opponent. The hoof goes through the opponent as the opponent vaporizes from it. _Teeth Grinners_, Equalmon shows his white pure teeth as they glow black, he keeps his mouth open as his teeth fire at the opponent like daggers, not effecting his real teeth. _Shadow Horse_, Equalmon's mane, hair on his hoofs and the tip of his tail glow as they fire energy beams in front of Equalmon, creating a shadow, black transparent horse with no face but a snout that dashes at the opponent and goes through it.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Ancient Hoof; Teeth Grinners; Shadow Horse

**Cyber Zonemon:**

Cyber Zonemon was Angemon's height with the same appearance of Zonemon, but with apparent differences. Cyber Zonemon was the one and only mate form of Zonemon. Like a cyborg, electronic devices cover his the right side of his face, giving his right eye the ability to identify any codelimin and to see in fog; at night and far distances. His eye-set was colored dark green and his left eye was brown. Dark green crovinze covers and protects his torso, with the divine crest of myths carved into it, colored light green. His tail was flexible and was crovinze, colored dark green and long. A black belt was around his waist and dark green crovinze covers and protects him from his waist down to his knees. The rest of his body that was apparent was fur, which was light green. The rest of his appearance was like Zonemon, but more mature and muscular. His name was short for Cyborg Zone Monster. He made his attacks with his torso or eye-set. He's an excellent warrior to chose to battle evil codelimin that are on the internet. Cyber Zonemon knows his way around in the internet, more than any other being alive. In one of the stories, he's Ammaarmon's assistant in the Realm of Charges, protecting Myths Village from any hostile attacks.

His attacks are: _Sonar Combo_, Cyber Zonemon uses his eye-set and releases a dark green beam from it and uses his creativity to continue on with a combo attack. _Cyber Tornado_, Cyber Zonemon is capable of such an attack in the air or on the ground. Either way, it's similar to War Greymon's Great Tornado. Cyber Zonemon spins around himself at twinkle speed, being only a blur. Any attacks released at him would only bounce off or be reflected. Lightning ignites inside and fire, both colored green, making the tornado look delightful green. Cyber Zonemon rams into the opponent and deletes it, or if sucked in, is ribbed to deletion and automatically Cyber Zonemon absorbs the data, yet is capable of releasing it. _Sonar Hurricane_, Cyber Zonemon's eye-set glows and the sky above turns dark, with green clouds. The green clouds are capable of locating their opponent for Cyber Zonemon, similar to a sonar locating underwater objects. Sonar Hurricane won't be able to detect cloaked codelimin. Winds pick up and green ownalis showers and green lightning is released from the clouds onto the opponent.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Cyborg Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Sonar Combo; Cyber Tornado; Sonar Hurricane

**Author's Notes:** Again, not everything that I wanted to put in this episode was put. The next episode would have the rest. I was inspired with some ideas from cartoons and I admit that they aren't legally mine. But since I used it in a different way with a different specie, it's fine I think. This story is on hold from now, as this would be the last episode temporarily. Sprouts of Darkness and Name's Takeru Ishida are also on hold. Until the next time, remia!

_**Episode Finished:**_ 6th of August 2006, Sunday


	6. Rescue from Myths

_Digimon 02: Origin of the Digital Eggs_

By Scentomon

_Courage... - Trail through the ashes of fire! - Friendship... - Form relations like stars! - Love... - Maneuver through the emotions! - Reliability... - The independence of one! - Knowledge... - Brilliance of a Mind! - Sincerity... - Truth of the Purity! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

**Episode 6:** Rescue from Myths

"What does it say?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon and Charomon both looked through the manuscript. Both were optimistic and at the same time disappointed. Charomon turned her head back and had her hears lowered.

"We have good news and bad news." She informed.

"What's the bad news?" Teresa asked.

Charomon turned her head back to the manuscript. It was torn and the Colisa -The Digimon Language- was faded from centuries of neglect.

"There's only half of the manuscript here and that's not all: it's the second and last part; not the beginning." Veemon explained.

Daisuke shrugged, "What's the good news?" He asked.

"Here's what it says: '

_Instead of being reborn or turning into Code Phantoms, the codelimin turned into suitable Digi-Eggs for future generations of chosen codelimin, or copedam and have been in hiding ever since, until Taichi Yagami: Keeper of Courage, unlocked the first Digi-Egg, one of the Digi-Eggs of Courage and the rest of the Digi-Eggs were activated and giving off signals, since they were before guardians of peace in the Digi-World._

_Veemon was the first of the copedam to armor digivolve into the Courage-fire type Flamedramon. Others soon followed, but only one of every trait of the nine crests were discovered, leaving the others hidden and in secret, deactivating their signals, as not to be found by evil. With Koushiro Izumi: Keeper of Knowledge, deciding to investigate into it and sent Daisuke to the Digi-World._

_Daisuke was the first to discover numerous Digi-Eggs of the same crest and reported back. However, the Digi-Eggs, sensing intense danger and evil approaching, fled to the safest places possible; to the Northern Quadrant of the Digi-World and to Earth, where they await discovery by their masters and keepers. The Digi-Eggs of Miracles is a whole other story though, as well as the Digi-Eggs of Kindness, but both Digi-Eggs are linked..._'

"... That's all of it." Veemon finished.

"My god... How did it know about us?" Daisuke asked, pointing at himself and Veemon.

Veemon looked up at his human and shrugged helplessly.

"One thing's for sure though; we'll need to find the first part of the manuscript to understand the second part better." Daisuke stated.

"This would need to be kept in good hands also." Veemon added.

"Hold on. Before you fold it, let me send an e-mail to Gennai: telling him about what we found and what it mentions." Daisuke decided, taking his D-Terminal.

Veemon nodded. Charomon glanced at her DigiDestined.

"What was the thing terribly wrong?" Charomon inquired.

Teresa sighed, "I really don't know. That sensation was only for a few seconds." She replied.

"Can you explain what you felt?" Daisuke asked, done with the e-mail to Gennai.

"... Danger approaching and darkness, with haunting evil voices and red eyes basically." Teresa informed, shrugging.

Daisuke eyes widened, "This can't be good. We need to regroup with the others. We'll search for the first half of the manuscript later on." He decided.

Veemon folded up the manuscript and handed it over to Daisuke. Daisuke tampered with his D-Terminal and the torn manuscript was sucked into the D-Terminal. Daisuke put his D-Terminal away.

"Let's be on our way?" Veemon guessed.

Daisuke nodded, "Besides, I'd like to see your knowledge and kindness forms." He reminded.

Veemon nodded, remembering that Gennai had sent Daisuke the two Digi-Eggs through the computer in Koushiro's lab on Earth, to Daisuke's D-Terminal.

"Raidramon?" Veemon asked.

"You bet." Daisuke replied.

Veemon smiled.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke yelled, releasing and activating his charge of friendship.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... RAIDRAMON! The Storm of Friendship."

Raidramon evolved in the library, making a big mess with the records around the library. Daisuke mounted Raidramon and Teresa joined Daisuke on Raidramon. Charomon rushed to the purple gates and opened them up. Raidramon galloped towards the open gates and stopped beside Charomon. Charomon joined her DigiDestined and Daisuke on Raidramon. With all three on his back, Raidramon rushed out of the library, searching for the exit...

* * *

Almost close to the exit and Hikari felt dizzy, with her sight blurring. She narrowed her eyes.

'This can't be happening.' She thought

Invisible forces clawed at her, with her sight, even though blurred, noticed darkness all around her. She heard evil haunting voices and red eyes staring at her. She fell down to her knees and held onto her head, closing her eyes. She kept silent and waited for a few seconds. After a few seconds, she let go of her head and opened her eyes, noticing Miyako and Gatomon staring back at her. She sheepishly smiled and got back up on her feet.

"I'm O.K." She informed.

Gatomon narrowed her eyes, "For once: I don't believe you."

Hikari rolled her eyes at Gatomon, ignoring her.

"Are you sure?" Miyako asked.

Hikari turned her head to Miyako and nodded. Nursewomon cleared her throat. Gatomon and the two female DigiDestined turned their attention towards Nursewomon, remembering where they were heading. Hikari kept in mind what Teresa told her before she departed with Charomon, heading to the library. The three regrouped with Nursewomon and continued on walking towards the exit...

* * *

Takeru; Ken; Iori; Willis and Ryo, along with their Digimon, exited Hybrid Citadel and went into the surrounding meadow of the citadel. Patamon was the first to sniff in fresh air. Armadillomon; Wormmon; Lopmon and Terriermon rushed into the meadow, playing with each other and laughing. Patamon; Hawkmon and Monodramon stayed behind with the DigiDestined.

"Well, want to try out those new Digi-Eggs? See what forms our Digimon would turn into?" Ken asked.

The DigiDestined and the Digimon stared at Ken: with Armadillomon; Wormmon; Lopmon and Terriermon too busy in playing and laughing around to observe anything. Iori shrugged.

"It would be a sudden negative surprise for Armadillomon, with him one moment playing around and the next in some armored form." Iori smiled, interested in knowing his Digimon's reaction.

"I'm up with that." Takeru nodded.

"Digimental Up!" Ken yelled: the first to release one of the four Digi-Eggs and activating it.

"Digimental Up!" Takeru yelled: following Ken.

"Digimental Up!" Iori yelled: the last to release one of the four Digi-Eggs and activating it.

"WORMMON ARMOR SHINKA..."  
"... TOGEMOGUMON! The Crystals of Friendship."

Wormmon instantly stopped playing around, noticing his form changed. He sweat-dropped, knowing what happened, but quiet and fine with it. Togemogumon had dark blue scaled skin, with his nose like Wormmon's: insect like. His eyes were blue. The crest of friendship was outlined on the front legs of Togemogumon in silver. The most noticeable thing about Togemogumon was the numerous crystals protecting his back.

"PATAMON ARMOR SHINKA..."  
"... MOTHMON! Stinging Knowledge."

More prepared, Mothmon spun around himself in midair, happy. Mothmon had red eyes, like a fly's, but the thousands of small lenses not visible to the naked eye. On his head was two brown feathers sticking out behind him. He had two pairs of hands with green gloves covering them and the last pair were legs. One of the most noticeable things about Mothmon was his wings, with the crest of knowledge on the inside of the upper pair of wings.

The wings were thin and shaped like a moth, in a round form to the outer side. The upper pair of wings was larger than the lower pair of wings. The first most noticeable things about Mothmon was that he had some sort of a military machine gun, with four barrels connected in one device and with the device connected to Mothmon's lower appendix.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR SHINKA..."  
"... SEPIKMON! The Spirit of Friendship."

Noticing the new form of the Digi-Egg he chose, Iori sweat-dropped, chuckling. Sepikmon stopped playing and glared at Iori. Sepikmon was in the form of a monkey, with a tail and sharp nails. He had brown fur, but a mask covered his face. It appeared to be some native American mask, different from Baronmon's. In Sepikmon's left hand was a weapon shaped like a boomerang, with ancient writing on it.

Several red feathers were on Sepikmon's head, while his hair was green, reaching a little below his shoulders. Around his crotch area, Sepikmon wore some underwear made out of leaves or grass. Some sort of bands were twisted around both of Sepikmon's forearms.

"Cody! Warn me before you do that!" He yelled.

Iori's sweat-drop grew bigger. Lopmon and Terriermon stopped playing around, and glanced from one armored Digimon to the other armored Digimon.

"Energy Sucking!" Mothmon yelled.

Data was sucked out of Lopmon and Terriermon: with both their eyes wide. They felt their energy draining, returning back into Kokomon and Gummymon.

"What did you do?" Sepikmon asked.

"Training." Mothmon replied.

Sepikmon shook his head, "If it's training you want: it's training you'll get!"

Togemogumon sweat-dropped. Willis went over to his Digimon and sighed, but then they were unharmed and out of the training for now, which was probably wiser for them. Willis didn't want to lose either of his Digimon.

"_Togemogumon - Grasl Armor Animal - Using his own Digi-Egg of Friendship, Wormmon armor digivolved into this crystal spiked animal - His attacks are: Hail Machine Gun and Crystal Guard._"

"_Mothmon - Meric Armor Insectoid - Using his own Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Patamon armor digivolved into this flying incest - His attacks are: Energy Sucking and Gauss Powder._"

"_Sepikmon - Meric Armor Wizard - Using his own Digi-Egg of Friendship, Armadillomon armor digivolved into this wizard - His attacks are: Spirit Boomerang and Charming Dance._"

"Where's Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

At that moment, Nursewomon arrived with Hikari; Gatomon and Miyako. Takeru instantly noticed something happened to Hikari, but he restrained himself from asking her at the moment. Miyako regrouped with Hawkmon, while Hikari and Gatomon joined the others.

"Who are those?" Gatomon asked.

"The one with crystals on his back is Togemogumon: Wormmon's armor friendship form." Ken informed.

"The flying moth is Mothmon: Patamon's armor knowledge form." Takeru smiled.

"The one with the boomerang in his hand is Sepikmon: Armadillomon's armor friendship form." Iori explained.

"I want to join them Miyako!" Hawkmon declared.

"Me too Kari!" Gatomon pleaded.

Miyako and Hikari glanced at each other. Both shrugged.

"Digimental Up!" Hikari yelled: releasing one of her four digi-eggs and activating it.

"Digimental Up!" Miyako yelled: releasing one of her four digi-eggs and activating it.

"GATOMON ARMOR SHINKA..."  
"... BUTTERFLYMON! The Honey of Knowledge."

Butterflymon had golden armor on her, with a pair of white butterfly wings. Butterflymon's skin was blue in color, with her eyes green. Golden armor covered most of her skin. Her golden helmet covered her face, except for her green eyes. There was a small twirl of what appeared to be golden hair on the forehead of the helmet. Her white-purple ears stuck out. She had hand armor, with three claws in each hand.

She had knee pads and leg and foot armor. Wings of a butterfly was the most apparent thing in Butterflymon. The crest of knowledge was outlined on the upper wings.

"_Butterflymon - Jerebi Armor Insectoid - Using her own Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Gatomon armor digivolved into this butterfly - Her attacks are: Sweet Pheromone and Sweet Honey Straw._"

Hikari smiled to herself, with Butterflymon being beautiful in her own way, flapping her wings in midair.

"HAWKMON ARMOR SHINKA..."  
"... RINKMON! The Skater of Friendship."

"_Rinkmon - Meric Armor Mutant - Using his own Digi-Egg of Friendship, Hawkmon armor digivolved into this mutant - His attacks are: Spinning Cutter and Quad Speed Stream._"

Rinkmon glanced at himself. His eyes were red. Ice-skates and some sort of blue shoes covered his feet. He wore blue gloves. A golden arrow ahead was on top of his glove. Golden blades were connected to the gloves, from the wrist to close to the elbow. However, the blade continued on upwards, passing Rinkmon's head. A blue vest with two golden buttons covered Rinkmon's torso. A small white cape dangled around his back. He wore a strange looking helmet.

"I think I'm not suitable on grass." He muttered.

Miyako sweat-dropped, "You still look cool though."

"I am literally cool! I'm more comfortable in cool; frigid ice grounds, than dirt grounds." Rinkmon informed.

"Um... Why are they battling each other?" Butterflymon asked.

"Training." Iori replied.

Rinkmon and Butterflymon sweat-dropped.

"Training." Rinkmon whispered, shaking his head.

"Training? They're more like going at each other with all they got!" Butterflymon declared.

Without warning, Mothmon was sent flying backwards and slammed into Rinkmon. Rinkmon gasped and both fell to the floor. Out of breath, Mothmon returned into Patamon and flew off of Rinkmon.

"Who are you?" He asked, noticing Hikari and Miyako from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm Rinkmon. The armor friendship form." Rinkmon replied.

"Yeah." Patamon nodded, not believing it.

Rinkmon growled and tried to get back up, but he quickly found out that it was hard to get back up with ice-skates attached to his feet. He sighed and just lied down on grass, on his back. He stared up into the partially cloudy sky and closed his eyes.

"Where's Tailmon?" Patamon asked.

"I'm here." Butterflymon replied.

"Oh." Patamon muttered.

He flew over to Takeru, with his head lowered, blushing.

"Up for another Digi-Egg?" Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Patamon recovered from his embarrassment, lifted his head and nodded.

"Digimental Up!" Takeru yelled.

"PATAMON ARMOR SHINKA..."  
"... STEGOMON! The Dino of Friendship."

"_Stegomon - Meric Armor Dinosaur - Using his own Digi-Egg of Friendship, Patamon armor digivolved into this dinosaur. Stegomon resembles the ancient dinosaur, Stegosaurs - His attacks are: Shell Needle Rain and Guillotine Wheel._"

Takeru gasped, with the DigiDestined backing away, with Butterflymon. Luckily, Rinkmon was safe under Stegomon. Rinkmon opened his eyes, noticing that a shadow was over him and nearly panicked when he saw a stomach. He realized it was one of the armor forms of one of his comrades, and quickly calmed himself down. Stegomon was huge, appearing to be as huge as real stegosaurs. Stegomon had green scales over his back, with numerous spikes protecting his back.

From downwards to upwards, the spikes were small and short at first, but meeting in the middle, the spikes were big and long. Stegomon had blue eyes. His snout was flat. His tail was spiked with four spikes. Claws came out of the green leg armor of his legs. His underbelly was light green with numerous and random orange accents. His tail was mostly light green with orange accents, except at the tip, where it was green with the spikes.

Sepikmon backed away in fear, dropping his boomerang.

"... I didn't see that coming." He muttered.

Raidramon burst out into the meadow and Stegomon was the first thing he noticed, and the first his mounted friends noticed also. Daisuke dismounted Raidramon, with Charomon and Teresa. Daisuke; Teresa and Charomon regrouped with the rest.

"Who's that?" Daisuke asked.

"Stegomon: Patamon's friendship form." Willis replied.

Daisuke sweat-dropped and giggled, quickly covering his mouth. Takeru glared at him, but Daisuke ignored his glare. Hikari elbowed him in the stomach, but made matters worse with Daisuke laughing out loud. Stegomon turned around and the ground shook. He stared at Daisuke curiously. Daisuke stopped laughing upon noticing Stegomon's stare and gulped.

"What are you laughing at?" Stegomon asked.

Raidramon quickly went in front of Daisuke, but quickly quivered in fear under the gaze of Stegomon. Stegomon laughed and his laugh was heard for miles in the Northern Quadrant.

"I guess there needs to be a courage form Digimon here. Am I right?" Stegomon asked, stopping his laughter.

Daisuke shrugged, "That can be arranged." He whispered.

"Rinkmon?" Miyako asked.

"I'm fine Yolei!" Rinkmon replied, from under Stegomon.

Miyako sighed.

"Rinkmon?" Charomon asked.

"Hawkmon's friendship form." Butterflymon replied.

Raidramon blinked, "Don't tell me that's you Tailmon!" He exclaimed.

Butterflymon smiled, "It's me alright."

"You look stunning." He whispered.

Butterflymon blushed, "I'm sure you won't say that in any other of my Digi-Egg forms."

Raidramon shrugged, "Depending on which Digi-Egg is used and which form you're in."

Hikari rolled her eyes; along with Daisuke. Hikari walked over to Takeru, noticing that Butterflymon could handle herself for the moment.

"Takeru, I want to talk with you for a moment. I know a nice beautiful place. Want to come?" Hikari asked, whispering.

Takeru shrugged, "Sure. Why not?" He asked.

Both walked away side by side and holding hands, with Hikari taking the lead towards the northwest. Teresa realized where Hikari was taking Takeru and smiled to herself.

'You go girl.' Teresa thought.

"Just because you're bigger, don't you mean you're harder!" A voice declared.

The group glanced at the voice and saw Togemogumon rushing at Stegomon. Ken sweat-dropped.

"First Sepikmon, and now Togemogumon." He moaned.

"Well, this time Stegomon brought it on himself." Monodramon informed.

"Let's just watch Monodramon and keep quiet." Ryo advised.

Monodramon nodded.

"What? Somebody picked on Patamon?" Raidramon asked.

"In his knowledge form of Mothmon." Miyako replied.

"Who?" Teresa asked.

"Sepikmon: Armadillomon's friendship form." Butterflymon replied.

"... Word of advice Rinkmon: roll out." Willis declared.

Rinkmon rolled out from under Stegomon, with Stegomon turning around to meet the charging Togemogumon. Rinkmon was in a safe distance and so nobody was hurt or harmed from Stegomon's turn.

"Cody, I want to talk to you for a moment!" Sepikmon requested.

Iori nodded and went over to Sepikmon, picking up his boomerang in the process.

"Here." Iori offered, giving Sepikmon's boomerang back to him.

Sepikmon took the boomerang and nodded.

"That's what I want to talk about with you. Patamon has tried out two new Digi-Egg forms and I want to try another. But different from Friendship and Knowledge." Sepikmon requested.

"O.K. We can do that." Iori agreed, knowing which one to try.

Sepikmon returned into Armadillomon.

"Digimental Up!" Iori yelled.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR SHINKA..."  
"... CHAMELEONMON! The Camouflage of Kindness."

"_Chameleonmon - Grasl Armor Reptile - Using his own Digi-Egg of Kindness, Armadillomon armor digivolved into this reptile. He's an excellent camouflage reptile, able to change his size and became transparent in any surroundings - His attacks are: Tongue Lashing and Wide Eyes._"

Iori nodded. Chameleonmon glanced at himself. Chameleonmon looked like an oversized chameleon. His tail was long, stripped green and red, with green more dominant. He had strange green armor covering his back, with a helmet over his head like a fighter pilot in the past ages. The helmet was more suitable for Chameleonmon though. His eyes were red circles.

"This is going to be useful. Thanks Cody!" Chameleonmon thanked.

"No need." Iori shook his head.

"Guillotine Wheel!" Stegomon yelled.

"Oh! I can't watch." Ken muttered, covering his eyes.

Stegomon rolled onto his back, balancing on his middle spiked backbone and continued on rolling: faster and faster, until Stegomon was only a blur. He ran over Togemogumon with ease: huge or not. Togemogumon returned in Wormmon drained. Stegomon stopped his timed rolling, turned to face the fallen Wormmon, and smiled. Ken opened his eyes and saw his fallen Digimon. He sighed and went over to Wormmon.

"Tongue Lashing!" Chameleonmon yelled.

Chameleonmon's tongue lashed out and slapped Stegomon like a whip. Stegomon turned his head towards Chameleonmon, recognizing him as Armadillomon. Chameleonmon withdrew his tongue and smiled.

"I'll be going now." Chameleonmon muttered, rushing off.

Iori hastily withdrew backwards: out of the way of Stegomon's stamping feet. Stegomon rushed after Chameleonmon. Iori regrouped with Daisuke and the rest.

"Cody used Armadillomon's kindness digi-egg." Wormmon muttered weakly.

Ken smiled, "I know and I see where this is going to. No digi-egg of Kindness for you at the moment. Get your rest Wormmon."

With Wormmon in Ken arms, Wormmon smiled and closed his eyes...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Koushiro asked, back in Senior Lab.

"Making a software program for the numerous Digi-Eggs to show up." Gennai replied.

"That's a good idea." Palmon stated.

"Yeah. How did you arrange them?" Tentomon asked.

"By crest of course. If any new digi-egg appears: either here in Earth or in the Digi-World, this program would automatically add it." Gennai informed.

Gennai glanced behind him and saw only Koushiro; Mimi; Tentomon and Palmon.

"Where are the others?" Gennai asked.

"They went back to their homes. May we see this program of yours?" Mimi asked.

Gennai nodded. Tentomon flew over and using his poison ivy: Palmon got up onto the table. Tentomon landed next to her and both of them stared at the monitor Gennai was at. From his left, Mimi looked over his shoulder and from his right, Koushiro looked over his shoulder.

"What are those?" Mimi asked, pointing at different digi-eggs.

"That's how they originally look like. You see, once stored in the D-Terminal, the digi-eggs would appear as stones. After being contacted by Daisuke twice today, I've decided to come up with this encyclopedia: The Encyclopedia of the Digital Eggs. It has everything. If the name isn't understandable, the encyclopedia would have the explanation and if there are other names used for it; or what the names are short for; even their motto! It's all there." Gennai explained.

"Neat. They already required the Digi-Eggs of Kindness." Tentomon whispered.

"It's all so... flashy." Mimi noted.

Gennai skipped through different digi-eggs that they already had obtained and that were activated. He stopped for a few moments at every crest type of digi-egg and Koushiro and Mimi noticed the difference between each digi-egg. Starting with the Digi-Eggs of Courage: Daisuke's; Hikari's and Ken's digi-eggs were all known. A white and red triangles necklace, holding gold coins and a red mane with a white feather sticking out, with the tip red, was Hawkmon's digi-egg.

The crest of courage was outlined in orange in the center of the middle golden coin. A flickering flaming mane with a red and grey striped tusks was the second, being Armadillomon's. For Patamon, the digi-egg was the mask of Baronmon, with its full details. For Tentomon, the digi-egg was a flaming tipped hat, with glasses on the rim. Next were the digi-eggs of friendship; Daisuke's already being known.

A blue ski boot with an ice-skate attached to it was Hawkmon's digi-egg. The digi-egg was upside-down. Another digi-egg had a boomerang in the midsection with art all over the digi-egg, apparently being Armadillomon's digi-egg. A sprouted crystal with the crest of friendship on it was the digi-egg for Wormmon. A spike from Stegomon's back was the digi-egg of friendship for Patamon. A pink digi-egg with long curving ears was the digi-egg of friendship for Gatomon.

Where there were three empty spaces for the digi-eggs of courage, there were four empty spaces for the digi-eggs of friendship.

"Why are there four empty spaces?" Koushiro asked.

"I don't add the empty spaces." Gennai replied.

"What?" Palmon asked.

"Then why are they there?" Mimi asked.

"I have a theory that says that the program senses the total numbers of digi-eggs here on Earth and in the Digi-World." Gennai informed.

"Maybe one of the four empty spaces is for my friendship form?" Tentomon asked.

Gennai shook his head, "I haven't heard of any friendship form for you, Tentomon. I've only heard of a courage form for you. I have heard of a friendship form for Gotsumon though. Do any of the international DigiDestined have a Gotsumon?" He asked.

"... I think Ken met one, but I forgot which country and the name of the DigiDestined." Koushiro replied.

"The empty spaces are the same." Mimi noted.

"Of course. If we didn't have any of the digi-eggs, the empty spaces would all look the same." Gennai explained.

"... Wait a minute! I found ten digi-eggs in the supermarket! Four are missing?" Koushiro questioned, heading over to the bag that had the friendship digi-eggs.

He opened it up and he sighed, noticing that the bag was empty.

"Check the knowledge digi-eggs." Gennai informed.

"I found nine digi-eggs for knowledge." Koushiro reminded.

Gennai nodded, "I know, just check the other bag you brought them in." He insisted.

Koushiro sighed and went over to his over bag, opening it and saw it empty too. Koushiro sweat-dropped.

"What happened to the remaining digi-eggs?" He asked.

"... I honestly don't know." Gennai replied.

"May we see the digi-eggs of knowledge and kindness?" Palmon asked, politely.

"Of course." Gennai replied.

He changed from the digi-eggs of friendship to the digi-eggs of knowledge and Iori's was already known. Koushiro quickly joined them. A digi-egg with that appeared to be in helmet form, with the crest of knowledge on it, and a pair of white insect wings was Veemon's digi-egg. Two white Indian feathers with two long pairs of wings and a complete red digi-egg with the crest of knowledge on its side, with the smaller part of the crest being down, appeared to be Hawkmon's digi-egg.

A silver digi-egg with three pairs of legs, all below the digi-egg, with the crest of knowledge on the digi-egg, to its side, with the bigger part of the crest being down, seemed to be Wormmon's digi-egg. What looking like a machine gun, which was the kind that was in circular form, was the digi-egg for Patamon. A golden helmet with a curl of golden hair in the center, with a pair of white butterfly wings appeared to be Gatomon's. Three empty spaces remained.

On the status of which digi-egg was currently activated, only Gatomon's appeared green, while the others were blank, indicating that only Gatomon was in her knowledge form. After surveying through the digi-eggs of knowledge, Gennai changed to the digi-eggs of kindness. Again, there were three empty space at the end. A green light was the status for one of the digi-eggs, it had the helmet of Chameleonmon, with it appearing to be Armadillomon's digi-egg.

A red boxing glove was another digi-egg, being Veemon's. A yellow-blue beak was for Hawkmon. Ken's was more complicated, and the digi-egg for Wormmon, looked nothing alike with Wormmon's kindness form. A dark brown digi-egg with long pointed ears, falling on the sides of the digi-egg, appeared to be Patamon's digi-egg. A red balloon with a devilish smile and a red pointed cap on top of the balloon appeared to be Gatomon's...

* * *

Back in Myths Villages, in Realm of Charges, Ammaarmon and Zonemon were walking around and helping the embryo or caterpillar level codelimin. The two were both solemn and rarely spoke after the Parasimon had captured the foreign DigiDestined. Equalmon was in Myths Fort, overlooking the area that led into Myths Village. Holding a Datirimon and feeding it milk, Ammaarmon's long tail swayed quietly, like his mood.

Datirimon was too happy to notice, with him drinking the milk eagerly from the milk bottle. Noticing a familiar shadow coming towards him, Ammaarmon glanced up and saw Equalmon. Without stopping from feeding Datirimon, Ammaarmon looked upset with Equalmon leaving his post, glaring at the horse.

"Shouldn't you be back at the fort?" Ammaarmon asked.

"Yes and that's why I came." Equalmon replied.

"What? Another legion of Parasimon is heading towards the village to wipe it out?" Ammaarmon asked.

Equalmon smiled, "Even better. The DigiDestined of Myths is here with his two Digimon."

Ammaarmon's eyes widened, still aware of feeding Datirimon and Datirimon itself.

"Where?" Ammaarmon asked.

"Nasem, you can come out now. Ammaarmon is harmless." Equalmon informed, looking at a colorful cushioned block.

Ammaarmon's lips trembled from Equalmon mentioning that he was harmless, but quickly shrugged it off upon seeing the DigiDestined of Myths and his two Digimon.

"What? Younger than the original DigiDestined? He's even younger than..." Ammaarmon paused and remembered the foreign DigiDestined.

He realized that Rosa was probably younger than the DigiDestined in front of him.

"Is that natural hair?" Ammaarmon asked.

Nasem nodded. Ammaarmon sweat-dropped.

"Who has green natural hair?" He asked.

"Apparently only me." Nasem replied.

"Hey! If you don't want us around, we can just leave." Otazoidmon stated.

Ammaarmon glared at Otazoidmon, but Otazoidmon didn't budge from the glare, glaring right back at Ammaarmon.

"Actually, Ammaarmon isn't ready to admit it, but we do need you." A voice informed, from behind the DigiDestined of Myths and his two Digimon.

They glanced at the source of the voice. The codelimin approached the DigiDestined of Myths.

"Greetings: I'm Zonemon. Another assistant to Ammaarmon here in Myths Village." Zonemon greeted.

"... Why do you need us?" Ememon asked, after a moment of silence.

"The foreign DigiDestined were here." Equalmon started. "Shortly after they arrived, I saw a legion of Parasimon approaching the village. I informed Zonemon and both of us came to Ammaarmon and we met the foreign DigiDestined hastily, without properly being introduced. Anyway, Zonemon went in his mate form and did what he could against the Parasimon. Even Ammaarmon joined in the defense of the village and he rarely does that.

"The village is constantly attacked, basically by rogue crolands, and Cyber Zonemon: Zonemon's mate form, is powerful enough to handle them. Anyway, the Parasimon were overwhelming us, even with Ammaarmon's help. Timely, but unfortunately, the foreign DigiDestined appeared with their copedam in their maturity forms. It turned out that the Parasimon wanted the foreign DigiDestined and so only captured them." Equalmon finished.

"... After capturing them, the Parasimon left with their hostages and haven't returned since then. We haven't been attacked since then either, as far as I know at least." Zonemon added.

"... Where did the Parasimon bring the foreign DigiDestined?" Nasem asked...

* * *

Cherry Blossoms flowed through the enchanting and wondrous, magical location of Flowing Blossom Glade. Hikari and Takeru had reached the location of what Teresa told Hikari of. At first, Hikari had no idea how the place Teresa mentioned would look like, but now seeing it, she was thrilled to come to it for the first time with Takeru. Before either of them, Takeru gasped.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"... The Digi-Eggs of Hope!" Takeru whispered.

Hikari's eyes widened, "Where?" She asked.

Takeru pointed for her and Hikari looked in the direction that Takeru pointed in. She giggled, seeing all six Digi-Eggs. It seemed that three were missing, because there were dangling branches holding nothing. Takeru and Hikari walked over to the willow tree and Takeru immediately recognized his Digi-Egg of Hope.

"I thought I already had mine." He muttered.

"I wonder which one is mine." Hikari whispered.

"... I won't jump to conclusions and guess." Takeru stated.

He grabbed hold of his Digi-Egg of Hope and sucked it into his D-Terminal, storing it.

"Now we need Nefertimon for Golden Nose." Takeru muttered.

Hikari understood what he meant..

"I still have my Digi-Egg of Light." She remarked.

Takeru raised an eyebrow, staring Hikari in the eyes.

"Do you?" He asked seriously.

"... I'll check." Hikari sighed.

She took out her D-Terminal and the storage unit was empty. Hikari sweat-dropped.

"I guess I don't." She whispered.

"It's probably with the rest of the Digi-Eggs of Light. We'll find them soon enough." Takeru assured.

"... I have something to tell you and Tailmon is suspicious about something that happened with me." Hikari informed.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"I'll just mention it straight-out. Before exiting Hybrid Citadel with Tailmon; Miyako and Nursewomon, I had the same experience I had sometime back. You remember: the day I was brought to the Dark Ocean?" Hikari reminded.

Takeru's eyes widened, "Not good." He muttered.

Hikari nodded, "I know. The thing is danger is near and there was darkness; an evil haunting voice and red eyes." She explained.

"That probably means that either we'll soon be in danger, or evil is progressing with its plans." Takeru stated.

"I'd go with the first conclusion." Hikari decided.

"Me too." Takeru agreed...

* * *

"What now?" Raidramon asked.

"Yeah. Should we train too?" Butterflymon asked.

Nursewomon rushed out of the citadel and went over to Hybromon. She whispered something in Hybromon's ear and Hybromon pulled away, his eyes wide. Before either of them could react, an explosion was heard, reaching further than Flowing Blossom Glade. Everyone turned their heads towards the citadel and saw a figure jumping out from the explosion. The figure landed on its feet, unharmed with the citadel collapsed to the ground behind them.

Stegomon turned his head towards the figure, with Chameleonmon escaping from Stegomon into the forest. Nursewomon rushed over to Victory Team.

"We all better go and hide now." She informed.

"But Kari..." Butterflymon started.

"Not to mention Takeru." Willis added.

"Were they in the citadel?" Nursewomon asked, before remembering that Hikari left with his Digimon and Miyako.

Her heart still skipped a beat for the DigiDestined of Hope, since he was no where in sight.

"They're both fine. They just headed to the cherry blossom place." Teresa informed.

Nursewomon sighed, "Flowing Blossom Glade. Good. They'll be fine there. We need to head in the forest, like now!"

"Who's that?" Daisuke asked, pointing at the figure.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ryo agreed.

"That's Parallelmon and he's bad news." Nursewomon replied.

"_Parallelmon - Grasl Mutant - Parallelmon can cross dimensions, absorbs tamers and their energy in order to live - His attacks are: Absorbent Bang and Endless Trance._"

Ryo gasped, "I'm off." He muttered.

"I'm with you." Monodramon agreed.

Ryo rushed towards the forest, along with Monodramon. After some reluctance, the rest followed the two, but Daisuke; Raidramon; Butterflymon; Teresa and Charomon all stayed behind. Even Nursewomon followed them, along with Hybromon.

"Guillotine Wheel!" Stegomon yelled.

"Absorbent Bang!" Parallelmon yelled.

Something was sucked out of Stegomon and Stegomon returned in Patamon, rolling over himself. The digi-egg of Friendship for Takeru was sucked into Parallelmon. Patamon glanced upwards in front of him and saw Parallelmon above him. Patamon moaned and closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

"Absorbent Bang!" Parallelmon yelled.

Patamon tightened his eyes, but heard a loud painful scream. He opened his eyes and saw Gatomon falling onto the ground in front of him, unconscious. Patamon's eyes went wide. The digi-egg of knowledge for Hikari was sucked into Parallelmon. Parallelmon raised his foot over Gatomon, ready to squash Gatomon's head under his foot. Patamon tried to struggle up onto his small feet, but they just collapsed under him. He wanted to close his eyes, but just couldn't.

Out of no where, just as Parallelmon's foot was coming down onto Gatomon's head, Raidramon's horn got in the way. Parallelmon hastily withdrew his foot, with a deep gash going through it from him stepping on Raidramon's horn.

"Patamon!" A voice yelled.

"Tailmon!" Another voice yelled.

Daisuke was on Raidramon as Teresa and Charomon had just reached him on foot. They turned their heads towards the voices to the northwest and saw Hikari and Takeru rushing over to them.

"Scare him off Raidramon." Daisuke advised.

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee it." Raidramon obliged.

"Avoid his attack." Charomon warned.

"Good idea." Raidramon nodded.

"Yeah. We're the longest and first holders of any of the Digi-Eggs of Friendship and we aren't going to lose it! Right V?" Daisuke asked.

"You got it Dai!" Raidramon replied.

Takeru and Hikari reached Gatomon and Patamon. Takeru took Patamon into his arms, cuddling him and Hikari took Gatomon into her arms, cuddling her.

"Uh... Parallelmon-" Teresa started.

"We saw it all, from the citadel's collapse." Hikari informed, interrupting Teresa.

"Absorbent Bang!" Parallelmon yelled.

Raidramon jumped to his left, avoiding the attack. The attack collided into the ground and Parallelmon winced, withdrawing his attack.

"My turn. Be fried by my Lightning Blast!" Raidramon yelled.

The attack collided with Parallelmon and sent him back into the citadel's rubble, being buried in it.

"Bad news... He wasn't too tough." Daisuke muttered.

Parallelmon burst through the rubble, with his eyes angry in fire. Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"My mistake. Let's split out of here!" He decided.

"We can't. Surely Parallelmon would be able to catch up with us." Takeru reasoned.

Daisuke moaned, "... Very well then. The rest of you escape and I'll cover your backs." He decided.

"Dai!" Teresa exclaimed.

Hikari shook her head, "It's too risky."

Daisuke grinned, "What's the matter? Have you all forgotten who you're dealing with here?" He inquired.

Takeru and Hikari sweat-dropped, remembering all the times that Daisuke would rush into battle: fearless of the outcome. Teresa wasn't so sure and neither was Charomon.

"I'll cover your backs... You better start moving." Daisuke reminded.

"We'll be heading to the cherry blossom place. Follow us there." Hikari informed.

"Flowing Blossom Glade." Teresa informed.

Daisuke nodded, "To the northwest: I know." He replied.

Both Hikari and Takeru stood up, with their Digimon cuddled in their arms. They rushed off, with Teresa and Charomon following them. Daisuke watched them leave for a few moments, before returning his sight onto Parallelmon, but he wasn't there anymore. Worried, both Daisuke and Raidramon glanced all around them, with Raidramon backing up slowly. Daisuke stared at his friends' retreating backs until they were out of sight.

"Let's follow them. Keep alert for Parallelmon though." Daisuke warned.

Raidramon nodded and galloped off towards the northwest.

"I just remember something Dai." Raidramon informed.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"The first half of the manuscript, but now with the citadel in rubbles." Raidramon summarized.

Daisuke nodded, understanding what Raidramon meant. It meant that if the first half was in the citadel, it would be destroyed by now. But if it wasn't... well, they'd have to look for it later on...

* * *

The time had arrived. Ammaarmon; Zonemon and Equalmon all refused to accompany him and help him out, but with his two Digimon and some previous experience, Nasem was confident enough in rescuing the International DigiDestined. With Ememon to his left and Otazoidmon to his right, Nasem moved towards the enemies' base, knowing that the fort in the desert was, from the dark clouds around it, while the rest of the sky was left untouched.

"We need to remember that the codelimin in there would easily out number us." Ememon reminded.

"Yeah, even in our maturity forms." Otazoidmon agreed.

"We can still take on them, I just know it. We play our cards correctly and we'll survive through this and rescue the International DigiDestined easily. Mind you, I know the risks; possibilities and dangers that lay ahead. I'm confident enough in going through with them. Besides, once the International DigiDestined are free, their Digimon would help us with the escape we'll all make." Nasem reasoned.

"... I guess you're right Nasem." Ememon sighed.

"We forgot who we were." Otazoidmon agreed.

"... The main obstacle is getting into that fort." Nasem reminded.

"I can go up there. We both can, but one of us will need to carry Nasem." Ememon informed.

"In my current form, I can't go up there. It'll take Colamon to fly up there." Otazoidmon stated.

"Then you'd be the one to carry Nasem." Ememon decided.

Otazoidmon sweat-dropped, "Me and my big mouth! I'll take the responsibility then. Fine with me."

Listening to their conversation closely and approaching the fort with them, Nasem understood how the plan would go. He was wearing a green shirt and orange pants, with his gloves and green coat around his waist the same as before entering the Realm of Charges. Only his pants and shirt had changed upon entering the Realm of Charges to the pants and shirt he was currently wearing. Covered under his glove, the univice glowed dark green.

Knowing of it doing that, Nasem stopped, with his two soul-warriors stopping beside him. Otazoidmon instantly turned transparent and changed.

"OTAZOIDMON DICRENOL!"  
"... COLAMON!"

"_Colamon - Maturity Jerebi - The maturity form of Otazoidmon, with command over fire and wind, and the ability to fly - His attacks are: Emerald Inferno; Emerald Ring; Emerald Kick._"

Being a young light weight 10-year-old, Colamon had no trouble carrying his DigiDestined in his hands. He flew into the sky, with his white cape flowing behind him. Ememon followed him, flapping his pair of owl wings into the sky, taking the rear. The walls didn't seem heavily guarded, with Colamon and Ememon approaching them. They landed on a safe place in the fort, without anybody noticing them yet.

"Nasem, I think for us to battle our way through..." Ememon started.

Nasem knew where it was going. He shook his head.

"I have a better plan. Colamon, you take the rear and distract them, but you still follow us. Ememon, you're with me in the front and we'll rush around the fort looking for them." Nasem explained.

"One problem." Colamon informed.

"What's that?" Nasem asked.

"What if their codelimin is enslaved?" Colamon asked.

Nasem understood through Colamon, that the International DigiDestined codelimin could be controlled by the enemy, and in return they might have to fight them.

"... O.K. Concerning that, if they're evolved, knock them down to their lower form and if they're already in their lower form... knock them out cold, the same goes to when they're evolved, but we knock them down to their lower form first. Knock them..." Nasem paused.

"We understand the term 'knock them down' and 'knock them out cold' Nasem. We're aren't as illiterate as most other codelimin." Ememon stated.

"Good. Because I really don't know how to explain it." Nasem remarked sincerely.

"... Strange. Where are all the codelimin in the first place?" Colamon asked.

"Yeah... It's too quiet." Ememon agreed.

"I swear that there were guarding codelimin on this wall." Nasem added, glancing around.

It was only the three of them.

"We all saw the guards. There's no need for that swear." Colamon assured.

The floor was out of stone and so was the walls. It seemed like a middle age castle, but to Nasem and his two soul-warriors, they knew it was the enemy's fort. Above them were dark clouds, with thunder roaring and lightning flashing every now and then. Nasem winced, slightly startled, every time the thunder roared.

"... Keep yourself together Nasem. You'll have to ignore the weather for this mission to succeed." Colamon stated.

"I know." Nasem informed.

Without warning, a lightning bolt reached down to the fort in front of Nasem and his two soul-warriors. The ground exploded, creating a small crater. Both Nasem and his two soul-warriors were unharmed by it. From it, they knew that the enemy knew of their presence in the fort.

"You three are really bold, you know?" A voice asked.

The DigiDestined of Myths and his two soul-warriors held their ground, staring with determination and quiet calmness towards the approaching codelimin.

"Dragomon." Ememon whispered, staring one of the generals of Terror Forces and the leader of the fort.

Nasem's eye twitched, "That's the enemy! You've got to be kidding me... We'll take you down like a fly, and if we don't, we'll take you down anyway."

Dragomon's cheek reddened with anger, "You insolent little..." He started.

Nasem turned his head aside and waved his right hand up and down towards Dragomon.

"Been there, heard that. Nothing new to me." Nasem interrupted.

"... I'll need to digivolve." Ememon reminded.

Nasem nodded. Below his glove, his univice glowed dark green and Ememon turned transparent green. Dragomon held his position and gasped.

"I didn't recognize you two Digimon, because I haven't seen you kind, but now... I'm doomed. This Terror Fort here in Realm of Charges will fall." Dragomon remarked, his facing paling -if possible-.

"EMEMON DICRENOL!"  
"... PRIMON!"

"_Primon - Maturity Jerebi - Now in his maturity form of an angel, Primon is more agile and faster than his previous form of Ememon - His attacks are: Imperial Freeze and Emerald Cyclone._"

"What do you mean by that?" Primon asked.

"The transparent thing. Digimon don't evolve that anyway, not even with a digivice used! I know because I've seen it. However... two champions against one ultimate, this should be nice." Dragomon grinned.

"You're underestimating the DigiDestined and soul-warriors of Myths Dragomon." Colamon informed.

"And you three are underestimating me and Terror Force! It's apparent from what your DigiDestined said over there." Dragomon nodded towards Nasem.

Nasem sweat-dropped, but then grinned.

"Take him down friends." He informed.

"... With pleasure." Primon hissed.

Primon and Colamon advanced together towards Dragomon. A second black lightning bolt came down from the clouds above and hit Dragomon. Realizing what was about to happen, Primon and Colamon flew towards Dragomon, but lightning threw them back. Primon was hurt, but having a previous form that had lightning as an element, Colamon wasn't hurt. Primon and Colamon landed in front of Nasem, on their backs.

"He's digivolving to his mate form." Colamon gasped.

"Is that bad or good?" Nasem asked.

"Leviamon? We'll have to see and try for ourselves. While we're fighting him, you go and look for the international DigiDestined." Primon stated.

Colamon chuckled, "Coming from the one who prefers peace over violence."

Primon growled, "I do prefer peace over violence! I just realize sometimes that there's no other option but violence."

"DRAGOMON SHINKA..."  
"... LEVIAMON!"

Primon and Colamon prepared themselves, confident in their abilities, yet cautious.

"_Leviamon - Mate Grasl - Now in his huge mate form, Leviamon is like a crocodile or alligator, preferring to living in water and sneak up on his enemies - His attacks are: Seven Great Demon Lords and Rostrum Cauda._"

"Let the battle of Darko Fort commence." Primon whispered.

The demon lord rushed towards Primon and Colamon on his four legs. Nasem quickly rushed away in the opposite direction, leaving the battle to Primon and Colamon. He didn't know the chances of their survival, but still he was worried that his soul-warriors would, though he had confidence in them. To tell the truth, Nasem was frightened by the size and form of Leviamon. Reaching the end of the wall, Nasem went down stone stairs to the ground floor...

* * *

Realizing his weakness, both Primon and Colamon took to the sky, noticing the threatening danger and strength Leviamon possessed. Leviamon stopped and wasn't able to turn around due to the fact that his form was too long to turn in such a narrow wall.

"Imperial Freeze!" Primon yelled, from the sky.

Releasing his first wave of green emerald energy from his left fist towards Leviamon, Primon halted his attack momentarily. Retaliating, Leviamon used his long flexible tail and shattered the beam. Realizing his failure, Primon decided against using his second wave of Imperial Freeze, since the first was a failure.

"I'll take a whack at him. Emerald Ring!" Colamon yelled.

Colamon clenched both of his fists, closing his eyes. Green rings, circular in shape, appeared around Colamon's clenched fists. He opened his eyes and spread his fingers out normally, as they weren't clenched anymore. He brought the two hands together with the rings still around the hands, as the rings combined into one. Colamon put his hands aside, not puling his hands away, as he slashed his hands sideways in front of his stomach, releasing the ring.

The emerald ring blasted into Leviamon and he yelled in pain. Colamon grinned. Noticing that if this kept on, Leviamon would fall. Deciding on taking a drastic major to turn around, Leviamon didn't care of the risks. He knew he was weak against flying Digimon and besides, the rubble won't harm anybody, since his Digimon cowardly ran away, after realizing who they were facing.

Turning his body to the left, Leviamon's tail slammed into the short wall, shattering it. Rubble stones fell into the fort to the ground floor and with his tail still moving through the small wall, more and more rubble fell to the ground floor of the fort, until Leviamon had finished his turn and glared up at the two flying soul-warriors. Coming up with a plan, Leviamon rushed forward, quickly passing the two flying soul-warriors.

Primon followed him, but Colamon was more alert and noticed Leviamon's tail raising in time.

"His tail!" Colamon yelled.

He quickly flew to the side, avoiding it, but the tail had slammed into Primon and he returned in Ememon. He went unconscious and fell towards the rubble in the ground floor. Colamon scowled, glaring at Leviamon. Noticing his partial success, Leviamon turned to his right and shattered the wall while doing so. He came into Colamon's sight. Noticing the soul-warrior's intelligence, Leviamon knew that his move won't work on the remaining soul-warrior...

* * *

Nasem searched through the different rooms of the fort, eventually locating the International DigiDestined with their Digimon in the stables of all places, with no mounts in site. It appeared that the Digimon were self-conscience and not enslaved or controlled by Leviamon. Nasem sighed. The International DigiDestined glanced up, noticing a green-haired human boy.

"Hey all. Name's Nasem and I'm here with my Digimon to rescue you all." Nasem greeted.

At first, the International DigiDestined were surprised, frozen in place and speechless. Michael was the first to recover and approached Nasem with Betamon.

"... Thanks for coming for us." He thanked.

Nasem smiled, "It's my duty to other fellow DigiDestined."

"DigiDestined?" The rest of the International DigiDestined gasped in unison.

Nasem chuckled, "Yes. I am a DigiDestined. The DigiDestined of Myths. Now... don't any of you want escape this fort?" He asked, glancing at every foreign DigiDestined.

"We do... But what about the Digimon outside? They outnumber us." Maria informed.

Nasem blinked, "What Digimon outside? The fort is deserted from where I'm standing. My two Digimon are now facing off against some Leviamon: the digivolved form of Dragomon. He's the only trouble and danger we're facing. Now let's go please." He requested.

Reluctantly, the International DigiDestined and their Digimon all got up and left the stables. Nasem took the rear. The International DigiDestined and their Digimon noticed the rubble on the ground and glanced up. The males were speechless, but the females gasped.

"Is that Leviamon?" Lou asked.

Nasem nodded, "... That's him alright. I think to escape, you'll all need to blast the gate open." He informed.

"Leave that to us." Snow Agumon informed.

"I will. Continue on without me." Nasem informed, noticing Ememon on the rubble.

The International DigiDestined continued on towards the gate. Fifteen beams of light lit up the sky, evolving fifteen Digimon.

"CANDLEMON SHINKA..."  
"... MERAMON!"

"ELECMON SHINKA..."  
"... CENTARUMON!"

"FLAMON SHINKA..."  
"... FLARE LIZARDMON!"

"BETAMON SHINKA..."  
"... SEADRAMON!"

"SNOW AGUMON SHINKA..."  
"... FRIGIMON!"

"OTAMAMON SHINKA..."  
"... TORTOMON!"

"CRABMON SHINKA..."  
"... COELAMON!"

"SYAKOMON SHINKA..."  
"... OCTOMON!"

"OTAMAMON SHINKA..."  
"... SNIMON!"

"GIZAMON SHINKA..."  
"... KUWAGAMON!"

"WHITE BIYOMON SHINKA..."  
"... UNIMON!"

"GOTSUMON SHINKA..."  
"... MONOCHROMON!"

"FLORAMON SHINKA..."  
"... KIWIMON!"

* * *

Nasem rushed over to the fallen Ememon and picked him up between his arms, cradling him. He went to the stairs that he came down from, hearing an explosion, indicating that the International DigiDestined blasted through the gate and were free. It didn't matter to Nasem now. The success of the mission now wasn't in rescuing the International DigiDestined, but in defeating Leviamon. Reaching the wall, Nasem gasped at Leviamon injuries. Most likely done by Colamon.

It appeared to be just one more attack and it would be finished.

"Emerald Inferno!" Colamon yelled.

Colamon slashed his right arm upwards, as he released barrage after barrage of green fireballs at Leviamon. The fireballs were either larger than Greymon's Nova Blast or War Greymon's Terra Force. With each hit, Leviamon screamed in pain. With the last fireball hitting Leviamon, his tail started to delete. Colamon glanced at Nasem and Nasem nodded his approval.

"This isn't over! You might have won here in the Realm of Charges! But you'll never defeat the might of Terror!" Leviamon yelled, being his last words with his data completely dissolving.

The red data flew into the air, but Colamon quickly absorbed it. He returned into Otazoidmon. He smiled but noticed that Nasem was staring at something on the floor where Leviamon was deleted. With Colamon absorbing Leviamon's data, they guaranteed that he won't bother any world or dimension anymore. Ememon was still unconscious in Nasem's arms.

What looked like an emerald cut gem, held with a rope was lying on the floor with two Digi-Eggs, what appeared to be two Digi-Eggs of Courage. Nasem and Otazoidmon shared a glance...

_To be continued..._

_Hope... - The Light in Darkness! - Light... - Mystery of Light! - Kindness... - Manners of Behavior! - Darkness... - The Shadows of Creatures! - Pride... - Honor of Origin! - Desire... - Beauty of a Creature! - Tenacity... - The Quality of Persistent! - Origin of the Digital Eggs!_

* * *

**Colamon:**

Now at the average height of a grown adult, Colamon wore light green leather gloves, as he wasn't wearing a coat anymore. His shirt was still white, as his pants was now green, as his shoes were still green. His hair was at his shoulder blades, still brown, as it is still smooth. He was now wearing a white cape behind him, as his green belt was still there. He was a maturity level of the Star Codelimin or Humanoid Jerebi. His element was now that of fire and ownalis. He could still fly. His eyes were still the gentle green ones. He's was once less known as Ethicmon, short for Ethic Monster, but not anymore. He was also first named Hero Otamon, but not anymore. Colamon stood for Colatori Monster, which meant collection in Twilasin. Colamon became Colamon on the 8th of November 2007, Thursday.

His attacks are: _Emerald Inferno_, Colamon slashes his right arm upwards as he releases barrage after barrage of green fireballs at the opponent. The fireballs are either larger than Greymon's Nova Blast or War Greymon's Terra Force. _Emerald Ring_, Colamon clenches both of his fists as he closes his eyes. Green rings, circular in shape, appear around Colamon's clenched fists as he opens his eyes and spreads his fingers out normally as they aren't clenched anymore. He brings the two hands together with the rings still around the hands as the rings combine into one. Colamon puts his hands aside not puling his hands away as he slashes his hands sideways in front of his stomach, releasing the ring. _Emerald Kick_, Colamon sends a flying kick into the opponents face or snout snapping it from it's body right away.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Humanoid Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Emerald Inferno; Emerald Ring; Emerald Kick

**Primon:**

Primon was Angemon's height. His beautiful emerald eyes weren't hidden. He was humanoid in figure, with short black smooth hair. He wore a green emerald crown around his head, with a green emerald ring around his middle finger on his right hand. His shoes were made of pure emerald. He wore a pure emerald shirt and pure sapphire pants. One pair of pure emerald wings was on his back. Primon was short for Prince Monster.

His attack is: _Imperial Freeze_, he releases green emerald energy from his fists freezing the opponent, a second blast would shatter the figure and vaporize it. He releases the energy in two waves, first from his left fist then from his right fist. _Emerald Cyclone_, Primon is to be flying in the air. He flies at the opponent and spins around himself, for himself to turn into a spiral continuous eight heading towards the opponent.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Angel Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Owl Copedam

Attacks: Imperial Freeze; Emerald Cyclone

**Author's Notes:** Finally, everything I planned to put in this episode is in this episode. I'll have to say that this story is one of the stories I'd be concentrating on next year -2007-, and this would be the last update for this year -2006-. Origin of the Digital Eggs is officially out of on hold! Until the next time, remia!

_**Episode Finished:**_ 8th of October 2006, Sunday


End file.
